Sailor Moon : Constellations
by darkphoenix15
Summary: The senshi are forced to work with a new group of senshi after a new enemy arrives. However, the senshi must put their differences aside and work together as promises are made and secrets are revealed.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**_I do noooooooooooot own Sailor Moon, but I do own Naoko! j/k! This story was written for pure enjoyment, and I hope that you will read, review, and enjoy this story, but if not, there's not much I can do about that, is there? Teehee... Also, please consider paying a visit to the Sailor Moon Dark Realm, this fanfiction's home, which is located at: dark-phoenix (dot) net/darkrealm. Thanks!_A true friendIs one who understands where you have been,Accepts who you have become andLoves you unconditionally as you are.She does not wish you "luck"As you step out into the unknown...She walks into the void by your side.She will not offer distractionsNor easy advice in your time of need...Instead she will pray for wisdom,Born of compassion and a willingnessTo take your pain upon herself.Such a friend will always speak of youWhen you are not present, as though you were,And though she may not always share your sunny days,She will always be there to help youThrough the stormy ones.She is not skeptical of your blooming,Nor jealous of your shining apart from her.For she seeks not to steal your joy,But to multiply it.It has been well said that there is noGreater love than this...For a true friend does not take life from you,She gives you her own. 


	2. Part One

**Lights in the Sky! Is This a New Enemy?**Kino Makoto walked along the sidewalk towards her school. She stretched as she continued to walk, hating the fact that it was Monday, and she still had an entire week of school ahead."Look at that!" a young girl who was walking in front of Makoto said as she pointed to the sky. Makoto glanced up at the sky, not caring what the girl was pointing at, but then she looked up again. In the sky were three balls of light, each a different color- purple, orange, and green. Makoto stared up curiously at them for a second before she started walking once again. _A new enemy?_ Makoto asked herself.Makoto neared her school, and she could hear other students talking and looking at the strange balls of light. The bell rang, and Makoto hurried into her classroom. She felt that somehow today was going to be one of those days. She took her seat and listened as many of the other students entered the classroom, continuing to talk about the strange occurance."School... I hate school. I'm never going to get used to it," Tsukino Usagi groaned as she walked down the sidewalk on her way to school. Something purple caught her eye, and she looked up to where she thought she saw something. Above in the sky she could see a bright purple light stream though the sky quickly. As Usagi looked closer she noticed a gray light as well as a green one follow the first one. No one else seemed to take notice in the lights besides Usagi because they were all busy heading to school and going to work. Usagi's eyes widened as the lights began to speed up as they came closer to earth- some distance away from where she stood.Usagi could hear the bell ring as she continued to look up at the sky. Usagi let out a wail, and she quickly ran the rest of the way to the school where all of the students where entering the main school building and heading off to their homerooms. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she had just made it on time and for once was not late. Usagi dashed into her homeroom where she took her seat towards the back of the classroom; the thought of the three lights in the sky quickly left Usagi's mind as the teacher called the class to order.

* * *

"Did you guys see those three lights in the sky on your way to school?" Mizuno Ami asked as Makoto and Usagi met up with her for the lunch period."I did. Some girls from Rei's school where pointing up to the sky as I was walking to school. I looked up to see what they were pointing at; I didn't think anything of it at first glance," Makoto answered."I was nearly late because I was looking at them," Usagi said through mouthfuls of her lunch.The girls tuned out the yells and calls from the rest of the students who were busy talking with others. "Hey, Kaichuu, there you are!" Usagi heard one girl call out as she walked towards a silver haired girl with bright silver eyes to match her hair."Usagi, pay attention!" Makoto said as she brought the ondango haired girl back into the conversation."Did you see those three lights this morning?" the silver haired girl named Kaichuu asked the black haired girl who had called her over to where she had been standing. The statement caught Ami's attention immediately and she quieted the other girls so they could listen."I saw them. Did you see what colors they were, Kaichuu?" the taller girl, Shakaku, askedKaichuu."That's what's getting to me. They were purple," a pause came from her, "gray and green," Kaichuu said as she closed her eyes as if trying to remember the exact colors that they were.Shakaku looked up from where she had been looking at Kaichuu, and for a second it looked as though she was looking over at Ami; their eyes locked until Ami quickly turned around the other girls."They know what's going on," Shakaku finished as she looked back at the other girl. The two girls then departed from each other, Shakaku walked toward the library, and Kaichuu walked to a clear table to eat her lunch at."They know something about those lights," Makoto commented after a short while."That's very odd," Ami said. Makoto took one last look at Shakaku and Kaichuu, who were far apart by now, before turning back to Ami and Usagi.

* * *

"Oh great spirits from the fires send me a vision. Do we have a new enemy on our hands?" Hino Rei chanted as she opened her eyes to look straight into the fire that she was kneeling in front of. Rei stared straight for a long while, hoping to get some sort of sign from the fires."Hello, Rei!" Usagi beamed as she entered the room Rei was in quite loudly."Usagi!" Rei yelled as she got up from her kneeling place, and she lunged at the shorter blond.Usagi let out a wail as she saw the young priestess come towards her with a look of anger written on her face."Rei," Makoto said firmly as she took hold of the girl's arms to stop her from attacking Usagi."Sorry," Rei said as she put her head down."So you saw them too?" Ami asked Rei after they had all sat down around the table in Rei's room."It was all over the school; no one could talk about anything else," Rei explained. "I was just looking for an answer when I was... interrupted," Rei finished as she cast a glare in Usagi's direction."Did you get anything?" Makoto asked."No," Rei answered as she looked down at the table."Ouch!" the girls heard from outside. A sweat drop formed on all of their heads as Anio Minako walked through the door into Rei's room."For once I'm not late!" Usagi beamed as she saw her friend trying to scrap off some dust from her uniform."I hate detention," Minako groaned as she sat down at the table next to Makoto."You're right, Usagi. For once you're being good, and Minako gets a turn in your shoes," Makoto said. Minako frowned, and she let her head fall on the table."Minako, get out your books so that you can get caught up," Ami said as she lifted up Minako's head from the table. Minako let out a groan, and then she finally opened up her book bag to get out one of the books that she had in there."Come on, Minako, where's the life that you usually have with you?" Makoto asked as she saw Minako work on her math slowly."Ami!" Usagi exclaimed as she stared at her science book."What is it?" Ami said as she looked up in alarm."I think I've got it!" Usagi screamed as she looked at her paper and then back at the science book. The chapter was on the evolution of dinosaurs, and it had a listing of all the different epochs and periods."What is the question?" Ami asked as she leaned over to see what Usagi was working on. Ami looked at the science book and read: "If algae were plentiful in the Paleozoic Era, when did spore-bearing plants appear on land?" Ami then read what Usagi had written down on her paper in messy handwriting. _In the beginning of the Dinosaur Era._"No, Usagi, algae came before spore-bearing plants. Algae were plentiful in the first half of the Paleozoic Era, so spore-bearing plants came after the algae," Ami explained."They came in the Paleozoic Era!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to pronounce "Paleozoic" correctly."Yes, that's it," Ami said with a smile. Usagi grinned from ear to ear and set out on the next problem. In what era did dinosaurs live in? Usagi frowned and let her head drop the way Minako's had been."Don't give up, Usagi!" Rei said as she shook Usagi by the shoulders.Usagi looked up and made a devilish grin. "You do the problem then," she said."Stupid, that's an easy question. The dinosaurs lived in the Mesozoic Era," Rei answered. Usagi's jaw dropped, and then she made a sour face."Don't say anything," Usagi warned as she saw Rei's mouth open up to speak."Lighten up, Usagi," Minako said, looking up from her book. Usagi let out a sigh and then continued to read from her science book.Rei let her gaze fall from Usagi to stare down at the literature book in front of her. No one noticed as they continued to study that Rei hadn't said anything for a while. Rei didn't even realize that she closed her eyes until Makoto was shaking her shoulders. Rei opened one eye, and she saw the other girls looking at her very quietly. As Rei looked up at Makoto, she saw a flash of red behind her tall friend. Rei suddenly blanked out but continued to stay in her sitting position.The fire cracked loudly as Rei tried to get a message from it. In the fire began to form the outlines of a group of five girls all standing together in a strange pattern. The tallest of the girls stood at the far left with a shorter girl standing next to her and slightly in front of her. Next to her stood an even shorter senshi who stood shoulder to shoulder to the tallest girl. Apart from the group stood the second tallest of the entire group, and in front of her stood the smallest of the group.The tallest one, who was on the left, could been seen wearing a black and red _fuku_. Her gloves were the same style as Sailor Uranus and Neptune's had been only they had black on the ends. Her collar, brooch, choker, skirt, ends of her gloves, her short boots were all black, and her bows were a deep red. The odd thing about this senshi was that she did not wear a tiara.Next to the girl stood a shorter, silver haired girl in a similar senshi suit. Her choker, collar, brooch, skirt, ends of her gloves, and boots were silver and her bows were a light blue. This senshi's gloves where the same styles as everyone elses' and her boots were the same style as the other girl's, and she did not wear a tiara either. Rei tried to look at the other three girls, but their figures were hidden, and only their outlines could be made out.Rei took another look at the entire group and realized something else. At the feet of the tallest girl stood a foot long dragon who was black with red highlights. A slightly smaller dragon stood at the feet of second tallest senshi. The smallest dragon, about ten inches long, stood in front of the smallest senshi and could not be seen besides the outline that showed where it stood. The biggest dragon flapped its wings, and then a masculine voice could be heard in Rei's mind, saying a phrase which was too quiet to understand quickly.Rei snapped her head up as she could see the other girls looking at her. Rei recalled the voice in her mind. _Don't tell anyone._ Why? Rei said quietly to herself as the rest of the vision seemed to fade from her mind."Earth to Rei!" Minako said in a loud voice as she waved her hand in front of Rei's face. Rei looked back up at the other girls, and she smiled. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop here," Rei said as she closed her book."What? Why?" they all exclaimed at her."There's something going on that I really need to take care of," Rei said as she looked at the door, indicating that they needed to leave. The girls looked at Rei with question on their faces, but they did what she told them to do.Just as everyone left from the room, Rei walked over to where the fire burned. Rei settled herself in front of the fire, and she closed her eyes. "If I am not supposed to tell anyone, what does this mean?" Rei asked the fire. In her mind, the vision from earlier came into Rei's mind, but nothing had changed in it. By just looking she could tell that the other girls where also wearing the senshi uniforms, but she could not see what they looked like. Suddenly things began to change; the smallest dragon flapped its wings and left the scene, none of the others moved. Rei watched as a second dragon, the one who could not be seen, left just as the other had. The four senshi standing to the right, the second tallest, the second shortest, and the shortest, walked away from the scene, leaving the tallest senshi, who could be seen, the largest dragon, the silver haired senshi. The largest dragon left next and did not return, leaving the others.The largest dragon then flew back. The new scene puzzled Rei; the tallest, black haired senshi remained with her arms crossed, the dragon on her shoulders, and the silver senshi standing next to her. The whole thing stayed frozen for a few seconds before more movement took place. The shortest of all the senshi walked back into the scene, and they all took they places they had been in; minus the absent senshi, and the smallest dragon flew in and landed at the girl's feet. The second tallest senshi also came in with the second largest dragon following, and they took their place. Last came in the second shortest senshi, who was know holding a staff in her right hand.Nothing happened, and Rei just looked at the figures standing in front of her. They all seemed alive, yet they had the stiffness of statues. The only ones who could still be seen where the tall senshi, the silver haired senshi, and the largest dragon. Rei continued to watch until the vision blurred, and she opened her eyes.She still had no idea as to how the vision was connected to the three balls of lights in any way, but it was a vision of some kind, and that was enough for now. Rei stretched in a relaxed sort of way and made her way out of the room.From the fire emerged the shape of a phoenix. The bird, being about two feet in length, flew around the room silently with a trail of fire following it. The bird let out a scream that seemed to resemble that of a hawk, and then it flew back into the fire. 


	3. Part Two

**The Appearance of New Senshi, Everyone Fight Together!**"Class! Class!" The music teacher said as he tried to get the class to order. Before taking her seat, Ami cast a glance at Shakaku and Kaichuu, who had taken their seats somewhere behind her. "Ok then, take out your homework," the teacher, Bon Bonsuo, said as he walked down the aisles of desks to collect the homework. Ami grabbed her papers, and she held them out as Mr. Bonsuo took them from her hand."Pop quiz," Mr. Bonsuo declared after he had collected all of the homework. That didn't surprise Ami one bit. Bon Bonsuo was a teacher who loved giving oral pop quizzes more then anyone else; a few groans were heard from about the classroom. "Ambini Rosuto," Mr. Bonsuo said, "explain what a crescendo is."Rosuto, being about Ami's size and very shy, spoke quietly. "The crescendo means that when you play music and come across this sign you play gradually faster," she replied, Mr. Bonsuo frowned at her response, and Rosuto sunk in her chair."Can anyone correct Rosuto?" Mr. Bonsuo asked the class, two hands shot up- Ami's and Shakaku's; no one else even dared to risk answering."Ami.""It means to play gradually louder," Ami replied somewhat quietly."Shakaku," Mr. Bonsuo said, noticing her hand raised. "Stand up to answer," Mr. Bonsuo said firmly; Shakaku did so. "How does one play a dotted sixteenth note?" The students all turned to look at Shakaku who had an emotionless look on her face, which she tilted slightly to the left."Ahh, if that question is too hard, then perhaps-" Mr. Bonsuo started to say, but he was cut off."The note is played for three-sixteenths of a beat," Shakaku said.Mr. Bonsuo did not seem pleased, but he accepted the answer and walked back to his desk, motioning that Shakaku could sit down."Show off," Ami could hear Kaichuu whisper to Shakaku."Mitsukai Kaichuu," Mr. Bonsuo said as he heard the silver haired girl's voice; Kaichuu looked up instantly. "I'm sure you would like to tell us how to play a dotted thirty-second note, and stand up to answer."Kaichuu looked at her partner as if asking for help and then she stood up. The class became quiet to listen to Kaichuu's answer. "Um?" Kaichuu began."Go on.""One thirty-second of a beat?""Try again.""One sixteenth?"Mr. Bonsuo frowned once again. "It is clear that you do not know the dots; sit down. You will have to study them some more in order to pass this class. It would be something to see Shakaku pass this class, and you stay behind," Mr. Bonsuo said at last. "Would any brave students like to tell Kaichuu the correct answer? Ami, always ready to answer questions; stand up."Ami was shocked that he had called on her when her hand was not raised but she proceeded to stand up. "How is a dotted thirty-second note played?""One sixth of a beat," Ami said as she was very sure of herself, and she knew she would get the answer right, so she let out a small smile."Almost; very close, but I am afraid that I can not give it to you. Would anyone else care to take a try?" Mr. Bonsuo asked a final time. It was no surprise to see Shakaku's hand raised. No one else would answer the question, seeing as Mizuno Ami, being the smartest student in school, could not even answer the question. "Kashikoi Shakaku," Mr. Bonsuo said, this time a smile appeared as he noticed that she was the only one with her hand raised.Shakaku stood up, "One eighth of a beat," she said without hesitation, and then she quickly sat back down."What did I tell you, more showing off," Kaichuu whispered much quieter then last time.

* * *

"Can I speak with you a moment?" Ami asked Shakaku as she caught her walking down the hall to the front doors of the school along with Kaichuu."Sure, Ami.""I was wondering ever since music class this morning... how did you ever become so knowledgeable with music?" Ami asked, shifting her knapsack to her other shoulder. She didn't want to offend Shakaku by saying she was too smart with music, but to Ami's surprise Shakaku gave a slight smile."Always wanting to know why others can get a higher mark. Well, to put it simply I am a musician, Ami, and you are not from what I know. Because I play instruments such as the saxophone and the flute, I need to know all about what I am doing, and studying music is a hobby of mine, as I'm sure swimming is a hobby of yours," Shakaku said."Yes, it is," Ami admitted."Any more questions? Kaichuu and I really need to head home," Shakaku asked._Kaichuu?_ Ami had forgotten that Shakaku's friend was also there but said nothing. "No, that's all. Thank you for answering," Ami said."Sure, no problem. I'll see you next music class," Shakaku said."Bye," Kaichuu added as she and Shakaku turned around and left."Don't worry, you're very smart; not being the best at everything means you're healthy," Shakaku called to Ami over her shoulder before she and Kaichuu disappeared behind the doors of the school. Ami nodded to herself, and she continued to where she was off to.

* * *

"You can actually understand this?" Minako and Usagi asked together as they peered down at Makoto's homework that she had in front of her."No, not really, but it's a class I have to take," Makoto answered as she also looked down at the science book in front of her."Oh come on, Makoto, science isn't all bad," Mamoru said from where he sat across from her at the table in Rei's room."Easy for you to say, you like science," Makoto said."I guess," Mamoru said. "Where's Chibiusa?" he asked Usagi, who was sitting next to him."Art school; three days this week. At least she'll be out of my hair," came Usagi's reply."I think it's good that Chibiusa is interested in art," Ami said, putting down her pencil on top of her book."Ami-chan's right," Mamoru added. Usagi's communicator went off just as Mamoru finished saying his last sentence."Sagi!" Luna yelled, the "U" of Usagi's name had been cut off."What is it, Luna?" Usagi said, alarmed."You need to get down to Chibiusa's art school... NOW!!!""What is it? Tell me!" Usagi shouted back."No time now," Luna said in a rushed voice, "tell the others to come down as well."Usagi shut her communicator, and she looked at everyone else who had already gotten up out of his or her seats."Well then, let's go," Rei said as she was the first to dash out of the room followed by Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Mamoru."Did she say what was going on?" Mamoru asked as he ran along with the other girls."Not a word. She said there wasn't enough time," Usagi as she almost tripped on a cat that was crossing her path. The group of six kept on running until they reached Chibiusa's art school."_Yajuu_!" they could hear someone or something yell in a strange voice from inside the building along with other screams and shrieks. The girls all looked at each other and gave a nod."Moon Crystal Power, Make up!""Jupiter Star Power, Make up!""Mercury Star Power, Make up!""Mars Star Power, Make up!""Venus Star Power, Make up!"Swirls of light and music filled the area around the art school as the senshi took on their transformations. As they all finished with the transformations, Luna and Artemis came running out of the building followed by a slimy, black creature."Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars screamed as the massive sized fireball took its course towards the screaming creature."_Yajuu_!" It yelled as it leapt up into the air while still running after the two cats. The _yajuu_, when at the highest point of its jump, spread out it's arms, and from its back spurt a pair of black feathered wings.A low rumbling was heard as two giant fireballs came close to the _yajuu_, and then trapped it by going around it and engulfing it in the flames."AHH!" Another yell was heard as a creature just like the first, but blue, blasted through the wall of the school followed by Sailor Chibimoon, who was attacking it."Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon yelled as she saw her future daughter fall, and the _yajuu_ stopped to look at the fallen girl."Aquaria Shattering Wave!" A very loud scream was heard as a very tall wave came crashing down on the creature, giving Sailor Chibimoon time to get up and run to join the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. The _yajuu_ rose from the ground and looked behind it. For the first time the group of senshi noticed two other girls standing behind the monster."I'll get you, senshi," the _yajuu_ hissed at the two girls."Senshi?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she turned to the others."I'm afraid so," Artemis spoke up."You'll have no chance of getting us," the taller of the two senshi said to the creature in front of her. Sailors Mars took a closer look at the two girls and gasped to herself. The tallest of the senshi was dressed in a black and red fuku with matching black eyes and hair, and there was a strange fire-like quality to her eyes. The shorter senshi was dressed in silver and blue with matching silver hair and blue eyes."Sent forth with the blazing fires of the constellation Phoenix, I am Sailor Phoenix, and with a raging fire I enter the battle scene," the taller senshi said."The constellation Aquarius sends its powerful waves onto this world, and with that power, I am Sailor Aquaria, entering the battle scene with the mighty ocean," the silver senshi said.Sailor Mars remained quiet as she became aware of the dragon at the tall senshi's feet. _My vision_ Mars thought immediately, but just like the vision had told her to, she said nothing.The two _yajuus_ stood next to each other, the black one facing the senshi, and the blue one facing the two girls and the dragon."Who are they?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. No one thought of an answer before the black _yajuu_ rose into the air and flew towards the group with amazing speed."Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled, throwing her attack before the _yajuu_ had another chance to attack the senshi."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon screamed after Sailor Mercury, destroying the monster with her attack."_Yajuu_..." The blue _yajuu_ said as it saw its partner destroyed by Sailor Moon's attack."You'll be with your friend shortly," Sailor Phoenix said as she fixed her eyes on the creature before her."Senshi brat," the _yajuu_ said as it crouched back to get a good shot at Phoenix. The creature drew itself back with a snarl, and then it jumped at the senshi who tilted her head up to look at it and Sailor Aquaria dodged and ran along with the dragon that flew away. As the _yajuu_ came down on the senshi, a red rose flew by with a _whoosh!_ That startled the creature, and made him draw back."You were always the protector, Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Phoenix said as she turned to see Tuxedo Kamen with his arm still in the throwing position. The senshi turned to see Tuxedo Kamen.From where Sailor Aquaria and the dragon stood, they too saw what Sailor Phoenix was talking about. "She knew it was coming, Hades," Sailor Aquaria said."Yes, she did," the dragon spoke, and everyone turned to him."_Yajuu_!" the monster yelled as it went for another go."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix yelled as she set two large fireballs at the creature."Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria yelled out at the same time as Sailor Phoenix. The attacks sped towards the _yajuu_, making one blow at a time."Senshi!" the _yajuu_ screamed in horror as its body began to dissolve and disappear leaving nothing but a few drops of blue oil."Watch out for more _yajuus_," Sailor Aquaria said as she made her leave along with the other two."Wait!" Sailor Chibimoon yelled but it was too late; the other two senshi were gone."Here we go again," Sailor Venus said with a sigh, and the others nodded in agreement. 


	4. Part Three

**A Tale to Tell, the Senshi Unite, a start for a new Beginning?**The rain poured down on Tokyo heavily and people could be seen taking shelter wherever they could from the sudden rain. "I hate rain! Come on, Kaichuu, let's go find some shelter," Shakaku called to her friend as she ran, shielding her face from the rain that poured down."Oh, come on, rain's good for you," Kaichuu protested, but she also ran to find shelter. The two entered the Crown, where they took a seat at one of the tables towards the back. Kaichuu looked around and noticed that many others where also taking comfort in the shelter, and some were talking with others about the sudden rain that hit and was still pouring down strong as ever. A crack of thunder sent some of the smaller children jumping into their guardian's laps for comfort."I never liked rain," Shakaku said as she shook herself to get dry from the water."I know," Kaichuu said as she continued to look at the people seated around them."Usagi, be quiet!" Rei said as she entered through the doors along with Ami, Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Chibiusa."Do you think they're stalking us?" Kaichuu joked as she whispered to Shakaku."You never know," Shakaku said as she glanced back at the group who was taking their seats on the other side of the room."That's not even funny," Kaichuu said. She noticed Ami also looking around the room and she turned her head away, pretending not to be looking at anything or anyone besides Shakaku. The two girls rolled their eyes as Usagi and Chibiusa could be heard wailing when another crack of thunder was heard."Oh, come on, you two, it's only a little thunder and lightning," Makoto said, trying to assure the two ondango haired girls."A little thunder?! Easy for you to say, Mako-chan," Chibiusa said as she sat back down at the table."She's right, it's only a- AHH!!" Minako said as a flash of lightning let up the entire building, and all the girls couldn't help but jump up. Even Makoto found herself jumping slightly out of her chair as the power went out."Three... two... one..." Kaichuu began to say just before the power went off, and she gazed at Shakaku."Bingo," Shakaku finished."AHH!!!! The power went out!!!" Usagi screamed as she took hold of Rei who was sitting next to her."Usagi, get off me!" Rei yelled. No one else said anything, but the other people in the room turned to the direction where the girls were sitting. Shakaku and Kaichuu both cast each other a small smile."Shakaku..." Kaichuu said a little uneasily a few seconds later."You want to leave?" Shakaku asked with the same uneasiness. The two got up and walked out the door right by the others. Since it was dark, however, the others had no clue as to who was walking right past them.Once outside, Kaichuu spoke, "Could that girl wail any louder?" she asked."I bet she could; it all depends on how much free space she has." Shakaku answered."I don't even want to think about that. Imagine if she were to shatter the windows with her cries?""I think she's capable of that.""You sure?""Yes.""Very sure?""Yes! Now, I think it's time we get ready before our little guest shows up.""Guest?.... Oh right!" Kaichuu said, ending the conversation as she pulled the right sleeve of her jacket back.

* * *

The lights flickered for a moment."Oh good, the lights are coming back on," Ami said with a sigh of relief as Rei and Usagi's argument became silenced. Makoto pointed to the door as she stood up."Makoto?" Minako asked. All of the girls looked to see what Makoto was looking at. In front of the doors into the building stood a green _yajuu_ with an evil grin on it's face."What is that?" A lady at the table across from where the girls sat asked in panic."Let's go," Chibiusa said as she got out of her chair, and the others followed as they ran to find a place to transform."Senshi!" the _yajuu_ bellowed as the people ran in panic, and it looked for the senshi."Hey you.""Huh?" the yajuu wondered in surprise. From the back of the room emerged Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Aquaria."The constellation Aquarius sends its powerful waves onto this world, and with that power, I am Sailor Aquaria, entering the battle scene with the mighty ocean," Sailor Aquaria said, introducing herself."Sent forth with the blazing fires of the constellation Phoenix, I am Sailor Phoenix, and with a raging fire I enter the battle scene," Sailor Phoenix said."Hades!" the creature squealed with delight as it saw the dragon by Sailor PHoenix."Supreme thunder!" Sailor Jupiter bellowed from the other side of the _yajuu_."You stupid senshi," The monster snarled, baring a set of large fangs."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix screamed, launching two fireballs at _yajuu_, which encircled each other before encircling the creature and leaving several burns. The _yajuu_ looked up at the black dressed senshi and sneered."And what do you think you are doing?" Sailor Aquaria asked the creature as he went down to a crouching position on two legs, unlike the position the others had taken before on four legs. Sailor Phoenix's eyes widened."Watch out," she warned the other senshi. Too late. The _yajuu_ had no intention at springing for the two girls and dragon, but it rather sprang back and flipped, landing in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon."Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury said, ready to launch her attack. The attack had no affect on the angry _yajuu_, but it continued to come down on Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon."Venus Lovely Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled, tangling the _yajuu_ in the golden chain."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon screamed, powering up her attack to destroy the monster."NOOOO!!!!" the doomed _yajuu_ screamed as it could feel the attack tearing at its flesh until it finally disappeared into nothing but a few green oil droplets."_Heibon_," Sailor Phoenix said as she stepped over to where the droplets where on the ground."What?" Sailor Mercury asked in confusion."_Heibon_ is the name of this particular breed of _yajuu_. You noticed how one of the others we fought had wings?" Sailor Phoenix explained."Yes," everyone nodded."That breed is known as _Haari_, they are the breed that has the wings and the ability to fly. _Heibon_ are water-resistant. Notice how Sailor Mercury's attack did not work? That's because Sailor Mercury's attack and the _Heibon's_ bodies are both water based. _Kawari_ is the breed that you really don't want to get caught with alone. _Kawari_ are changeable. They can have either wings, be water-resistant, admit fire, and things like that; one at a time, whatever it wants to use," Sailor Phoenix explained."We just fought a Hei-a-bon?" Sailor Chibimoon asked. "And they're waterproof?""_Heibon_. I don't attack those things, I can't," Sailor Aquaria responded."That's all fine, but would you mind telling us who you are now? I know you know who we are, but give us the scoop on you," Sailor Jupiter said."I'm Sailor Aquaria, this is Sailor Phoenix," Sailor Aquaria said, "and there you go."Sailor Jupiter gave a grunt of dissatisfaction. "You know what I mean.""Don't worry, we aren't here to bite. Ok, maybe Hades will, but we won't. We aren't really supposed to work with you but we do. We'll give you as much information as we can, but that's it, or as much information as we want. We aren't obliged to tell you anything," Sailor Phoenix said."Beautifully said," Sailor Aquaria smiled.

* * *

"Fun," Sailor Aquaria said as she sat next to her partner on top of the roof of the Crown."They already want answers," Sailor Phoenix said as she pet Hades, who was in her lap, a few times."They should just mind their own business.""You forget. They feel the earth is their turf, so you can't really blame them for wanting to know what's going on," Hades said."Yeah but.." Sailor Aquaria began."We can't get too close to them," Sailor Phoenix said, looking at her partner."Of course, we all know that. It'd be easier if the others where here. Sailor Gemini usually knew what to do," Sailor Aquaria said sitting back on her hands."Just wait until we find them," Hades said."Eh, don't worry. I have a feeling something will drive them to us," Sailor Phoenix said."Huh," Hades said with a snort, "remember when it was said that all of your guys would be together from the start?""I'm just saying, you never know what'll happen," Sailor Phoenix replied."We'll find them; my duct tape will track them down!," Sailor Aquaria said with a determined smile."I'd like to end this topic right now if you don't mind," Hades said with an agitated voice."Sorry. Do you think we will have a leader this time?" Sailor Aquaria asked."Huh," Sailor Phoenix said with a grunt. "Even if we did, Sailor Gemini wouldn't let her stay for long.""I know," Aquaria said sadly, "But it would be kind of nice.""Maybe for you," Sailor Phoenix replied.

* * *

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds as Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Chibiusa left the Crown."Life keeps getting strange," Minako said."Yes, it does," Ami agreed."I'll find out who they are, you just wait," Makoto said determinedly with an excited look on her face."At least they're not part of the problem," Chibiusa added."You never know," this came from Rei."She's right; give it time. They might turn out to be mutant space aliens," Minako replied."You exaggerate," Ami said."Hi, Ami!" Kaichuu said as she and Shakaku walked towards the group."You know her, Ami?" Rei asked."Hi, Shakaku. Kaichuu," Ami replied with a smile."Some storm we had. Kind of popped out of random nowhere as Kaichuu would say," Shakaku said."You said it," Usagi agreed."Who are your friends, Ami-chan?" Kaichuu asked."Oh... how rude of me. Anio Minako," Ami said as she introduced Minako. "Kino Makoto," she said looked at the tall brunette. "Tsukino Usagi," she said, pointing to the blond, ondango headed girl. "Tsukino Chibiusa," she said, looking at Chibiusa."Sisters?" Shakaku asked."No, cousins," Usagi quickly said along with Chibiusa."I could have sworn you were sisters," Shakaku said."And Hino Rei," Ami said, finishing introducing everyone."Hello, girls. I'm Mitsukai Kaichuu," Kaichuu said with a forced pleasant smile."I'm Kashikoi Shakaku," Shakaku said with a slight bow."How do you know each other?" Minako asked."Music class, isn't that right Ami?" Shakaku answered, Ami nodded slowly."Oh, so you're fifteen and go to Juuban Junior High?" Chibiusa asked. Shakaku looked at Kaichuu and nodded."So... you are in the same year?" Minako asked. The two girls nodded."We are," Shakaku stated."How cool!" Chibiusa smiled."We need to get going. I have an art class to get to," Kaichuu said, grabbing Shakaku's arm."Art? I take an art class!" Chibiusa beamed."We really need to go. Nice meeting your friends, Ami. We'll see you at school," Shakaku said."Bye," all the girls said together. 


	5. Part Four

**A Great Celebration, Enemies Rise to Show Themselves**"Service!" Shakaku said as she threw the volleyball up in the air and served it. Shakaku and the rest of the volleyball was in the main gym practicing, and they were just about done. A few more points, and the practice would be let out."Mine!" a girl on the other side of the net screamed as she moved to pass the ball to the setter on her side. The volleyball went back up high in the air, and the setter set the ball, giving one of the shorter girls on the team, in the middle front, a chance to attack the ball to the other side."I go!" a short, blond haired girl said as she received and passed the ball to Shakaku."Four!" one of the girls on the front side, the farthest from Shakaku, yelled. Shakaku set the ball to the girl who had just requested, and she had her turn to attack the ball."Got it," a girl on the other side's right back said as she received the attack, and she bumped it high into the air for the setter."Get ready for rotation defense," the coach said as the set was made for a center attack."Mine!" Shakaku shouted, receiving the first contact and moving aside for the backup setter to set up another attack. The backup setter moved below the ball. "Five!" Shakaku yelled as she transitioned for an attack behind the setter. Shakaku brought her left hand back in a fist and swung it at the ball with her hand now open. The hit traveled close to the blockers hands, but it still hit the ground.The coach blew the whistle, and she awarded Shakaku's team a point. "Service!" Shakaku shouted as she served the ball again. "Rotation one, I'm setter," she said loudly to the team who began to move according to how the other side set up the ball."Tip!" a tall, dark skinned girl yelled as a girl on the other side tipped the ball over the net."Mine!" the shortest girl on the team yelled, squatting down to get the ball back up before it hit the ground."Lori!" Shakaku said, setting the ball straight up and moving out of the way for the center front to attack the ball. As Lori attacked the ball, the center front on the other side jumped up and blocked the ball, bringing it back down."I go!" the tall girl said as she dove for the ball, sending it to Shakaku, who set it over the net."Good block, Shiela," Lori said to her counter-part after she quickly got up."Got it!" A girl on Shiela's side said as she passed the ball to the setter, Gwen."Four!" The girl on the left side of the court yelled; Gwen set the ball to her for an attack."Mine!" The best passer on the team called as she squatted down and passed the ball to Shakaku."Meticka, five!" Shakaku shouted as she set the ball backwards, her back making an arch."One, two, up!" Shiela and another girl said together as they jumped up to block Meticka's hit. The ball hit Shiela's hands, and it went back down; the team didn't make it to the ball fast enough to save the ball."Side out," the coach announced.The other side got the ball, and Gwen went to the serving line to serve."Service!" she called as she threw the ball up in the air."I go, I go!" The second shortest player on the team said as she passed the ball to where Shakaku was in the front row."Seven!" A girl in the right back called out. Shakaku jump-set the ball to where the girl was in the back row."One, two, up!" Shiela and Kisha, the girl to her right, said together as they jumped up to block the ball.

* * *

"She's a great setter," a girl sitting in the bleachers commented to her friend who was sitting one bleacher up from her."Yes, but hitting sevens really shouldn't be done," the other, brown haired girl, said in reply."That team is so good that they can manage," the first, blond haired girl, added."To think how strong this team would be if they only made small changes here and there. Look, that short girl up at the front shouldn't be playing outside hitter, she's too short to make much of an attack," the brown haired girl said."I can agree with you on that, Dorei," the blond haired girl said with a nod."That tall girl, Shakaku, she would also make a good outside hitter if she wasn't a setter," Dorei, the brown haired girl said."Anyway that they're put, they're a strong team. You are going to have a hard time when you guys play them," the blond girl, Hoshi said."Yes, we will," Dorei responded with a slow nod."She's strong," Hoshi said with a gasp as she saw Jenico hit."Who?" Dorei asked."That shorter girl in the back. She's hitting from the back row without a problem," Hoshi pointed out."I see, she'll be a hard one to block," Dorei said."What position do you play?" Hoshi asked her friend."Inside hitter," Dorei responded."You're going to have a hard time getting a hit. The tall girl seems to be an excellent blocker; her height gives her an advantage," Hoshi pointed out for Dorei. Dorei nodded in understanding; Hoshi was right.

* * *

"Good practice, ladies!" the coach said, calling all the girls to the center of the court to discuss the practice. "I'm pleased with all three of our setters. Shakaku, I can tell you've been working on that serve of yours! At this rate we can beat the Academy if we really want to. Ladies, especially you covering tip, you have to watch the hit. If Katie, Mandy, or Lori can't get the block, then you have to be there and back them up. Jenico, I can tell you've been working on your hits; they're going to be hard to block," the coach said with a smile."Shiela, you did great on your first week on Varsity. Don't count on playing blocker, though, because we have enough of those. I'm going to have Lori play front while you play defense with Jenico. I know you guys won't let me down. Overall, you guys are improving so much, and I can't wait to kick the Academy's butt!"

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the dark fortress, screams of joy could be heard from the celebration going on. Wine glasses touched, and many people talked quietly among themselves. Sitting on the large throne at the front of the room was a large seven foot man dressed in black; at his side were a young lady and a young man also dressed in black."A wonderful party, Master Kyuuteki," the women said. "A perfect idea to start us out with. Those senshi on earth will never know what hit them!""Yes, Kerai, a wonderful party indeed. Once we carry out our plans the earth will have almost no way of defeating us.""You've forgotten about the Sailor Senshi," the man, Kaboku, said in response."Of course," Kyuuteki said, his voice darkening. "There will be more besides the planetary senshi. We all know about the other two that are still fighting against us. We haven't managed to keep any of them on our side. Gemini, Virgas, and Dracas have left; we must get them back. However, you both know how hard it will be to convince those five. It was easy to get those three at first, but now they are on to us," Kyuuteki said with a firm voice."Master, if I may say... we all know the way the senshi work. I've been thinking... if we were to attack them when they were alone, they would be a whole lot weaker. That's their strength is their teamwork, without it we can get to them. We would have Phoenix or Aquaria if they weren't so tight nit. Dracas, the small one, was quite easy as you recall. She has the mind and ideas of a child, which made it easy for us. We must use these things to our advantage," Kerai suggested."Of course we have to use that to our advantage and against them," Kaboku agreed with a grin on his face.Stroking his chin, Kyuuteki responded, "Sending _yajuus_ out hasn't done us as good as we figured. It is time then, as you both know, that we take this onto higher extremes. Kerai, as agreed, you will be the first to go out. I do not expect you to take out the entire senshi team by yourself. I do, though, expect you to do some damage if anything. You cannot fail me, I've waited too long to have to wait even longer to get back at those brats."The other two thought about his words when Kerai spoke. "Well, Kaboku, you have few words tonight. What do you suppose we should do? If I fail, which I won't, you know it is you who must go out," Kerai said, crossing her arms."Yes, speak up, boy," Kyuuteki said. Kaboku was far from a boy at seventeen, but he said nothing. Before he could say anything, loud laughter was heard from the back of the room, and the three looked up and towards the direction of the laughter."Can't they ever learn to control themselves?" Kaboku said as he put his head down in agitation."It's a party, so they're going to be a- uhh- bit wild," Kerai said, watching as two girls dressed in black and a bright green had a circle around them, and they started dancing to the wild music playing."How their mother put up with them, I'll never know," Kaboku said with a straight face."Yeah, I wonder," Kyuuteki said as he cast Kaboku a sideways glance."It's a wonder that their brother didn't turn out the same way," Kerai said as a smile crossed her face."Maybe their brother had better sense then them," Kaboku said firmly."Give him a break, he's right you know," Kyuuteki said, stepping into the fight to stop it."Hey, Kaboku!" the three people looked up to see one of the two girls walking towards them. "Why don' ya come an' join us? Ya know, like the old times?" Sparrow, the girl, said. Her long black dress with green highlights flowed behind her as she continued to walk."We're in the middle of an important discussion," Kaboku said, turning away."Aww, come on!" Sparrow pleaded. Her eyes grew large as Kyuuteki rose from his seat, and everything fell silent; no one moved or said anything."As Kaboku said, Sparrow, we are not to be interrupted," he said in a firm and icy voice. Sparrow shrank back and slowly walked back to where her twin sister, Raven, also dressed in the same outfit, stood watching."You'd better keep in mind that Kaboku has low patience for you," Kerai added."Kiki, keep your nose where it belongs!" Raven shouted back across the room."That's ENOUGH!" Kyuuteki roared, once again everything fell silent, nothing moved. Everyone in the hall cleared out slowly, grumbling about the twins' stupid behavior."One of these days they're going to push it," Kyuuteki said, sitting back down. "You know, perhaps for this first attack both of you should go, and see what those senshi are made of. They shouldn't give you too much trouble, correct?" Kyuuteki suggested."Of course not," Kaboku and Kerai said, bowing and disappearing from view.

* * *

"Did you see those two girls sitting up on the bleachers? They kept an eye on you," Kaichuu said as Shakaku arranged her gym bag; the two where in the girls' locker room."I noticed," Shakaku said looking up with a frown on her face."Anyway, Hades said he found Dracas. I didn't believe him, but he told me to tell you. He said we'd get more information when we got home," Kaichuu said, twirling a piece of her silver hair.Shakaku grinned, "It's about time. Those senshi are really getting on my nerves. Once all of us are together, we can kick some ass!"Kaichuu smiled, and the two girls left the locker room; Shakaku swung her gym bag across her shoulder."Good practice, Shakaku!" Mandy, one of the twins, said as she greeted the two girls."You did great too," Shakaku said."So, who's picking you guys up?" Mandy asked the two girls.There was a pause before Kaichuu answered, "We live a few blocks from here, so we're going to walk. Good 'ol fresh air and cheese, you know." Shakaku rolled her eyes, but she added nothing to her friend's response."Bye, Kaichuu. Bye, Shakaku," Mandy said as she got into her mother's car along with her sister, Katie, and drove away, Kaichuu and Shakaku kept walking toward their apartment."It's about time!" a voice called down to them. The two girls looked up at the sky and saw a streak of black fly by and land in a nearby tree. Shakaku and Kaichuu stopped when the reached the tree and looked up to see Hades resting on one of the branches."So, what's the news?" Shakaku asked."Gemini and Virgas were at your practice, Shakaku. I saw them leave the gym a little before you did," Hades replied."Those two girls watching you," Kaichuu realized. "Why I should duct tape them to the wall! There's two more for my list of 'People who must be duct taped to the wall'!" Kaichuu said with an excited tone."One of these days, I'm going to get rid of that list," Shakaku said as they continued to walk, and Hades flew far above them."If they know who you are, then they might be at the next battle," Hades said, quickly swooping down and then quickly back up, making sure first that no one was around."Good, more for our side," Shakaku said with a smile."Shakaku! Kaichuu!" Minako called as she saw the two girls walking, busy talking about something. Shakaku gave Kaichuu a sideways glance, and the two girls rolled their eyes but smiled and waved."Why were you at school so late?" Usagi asked, wide eyed, thinking that they had been studying. Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako, Luna, and Artemis wondered the same thing."I had volleyball practice," Shakaku replied flatly."Cool! I play volleyball, too. We should play one on one sometime," Minako said with a proud smile. "What position do you play?""I'm a setter," Shakaku said; it was her turn to smile proudly, and Minako's smile faded."Well, not all setters are the best players on the team," Minako grumbled."You must be really good, Minako," Kaichuu said, stopping the soon to happen quarrel. No one said anything for a while until Ami spoke up."Did you finish your music assignment?" Ami said, changing the subject, but she immediately silenced herself."Shakaku did," Kaichuu said as her head came down."Usagi hasn't started any of her homework," Luna whispered to Artemis. Usagi was about to make a remark at Luna when she remembered about Shakaku and Kaichuu, and she stopped herself."Well, uhh, we were on our way home... yeah. So uhh... bye ladies," Kaichuu said, not wanting to stay with the girls too long."Yeah, we have more homework to do," Shakaku added, backing up her friend."Homework? What homework? Oh yeah, homework! We have a lot of homework to do," Kaichuu said with a nod."Just like Usagi," Artemis told Luna, who hung her head."Bye, girls," Shakaku said as the two girls continued to walk.

* * *

"They're all together?" Kaboku asked as he walked over to where Kerai stood looking down from where they stood atop a tall building."Yes, perfect. All of the senshi are there in a group, we should attack now," Kerai said. From a pocket in her skirt, Kerai pulled out a small key chain that looked like a bow and arrow, which grew larger to be about a foot in length. She drew it back while raising it towards the sky, and fire began to gather at its point. Still drawing back the arrow, Kerai pointed the weapon towards the ground and released it, sending the arrow straight into the ground, and then it disappeared. After a few seconds, a puddle of thick red liquid began to form, and Kerai and Kaboku both stepped back as a _yajuu_ began to rise from the puddle; its red skin shone in the setting sun."Kerai!" the creature squealed as it laid its eyes on its mistress."You know what to do," Kerai said in a low voice. "I expect that you should be able to keep the senshi busy for a while, don't fail," Kerai said firmly. The yajuu nodded in understanding and then jumped from the side of the building, landing in a puddle on the ground below and then quickly reforming into its human-like shape."Remember, Kyuuteki wants us to do our own fighting as well," Kaboku said a few moments after the _yajuu_ had left."I know, but we'll let the _yajuu_ do a bit of work first," Kerai said in response.

* * *

"Can't they ever leave us alone," Shakaku said as she and Kaichuu run from an attacking _yajuu_."Another one to add to my list," Kaichuu said, jumping up to avoid one of the blasts the creatures was sending."Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out, and the _yajuu_ stopped attacking to face the new stranger. As Sailor Moon began her speech, Shakaku and Kaichuu quietly left the arising battle."Young girls should be left alone and not attacked. In the name of love and justice, I am the pretty suited sailor warrior, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said, striking her various battle stances."Pathetic," the yajuu sneered as it looked from Sailor Moon to the other senshi one by one."Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she jumped forward and released her attack."Senshi have no power," the _yajuu_ said as it watched the attack drew closer to it. As the attack hit the _yajuu_, it smiled as the lightning traveled from the bottom of its feet and left its body by way of its arms and fingers."Wanna bet?" A cheery voice said from what seemed to be beside the _yajuu_. Sailor Aquaria stepped from behind a dumpster that was positioned off to the side of the battle scene."They're here," Luna said quietly."The constellation Aquarius sends its powerful waves onto this world, and with that power, I am Sailor Aquaria, entering the battle scene with the mighty ocean," Sailor Aquaria said, turning to her left and crossing her arms."Sent forth with the blazing fires of the constellation Phoenix, I am Sailor Phoenix, and with a raging fire, I enter the battle scene," Sailor Phoenix said, standing back-to-back with Sailor Aquaria and also crossing her arms."Some good you'll do," the _yajuu_ said with a slight grin, and it jumped up into the air as high as it could."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix yelled, making her attack follow the _yajuu_."Venus Lovely Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled at the creature while she released her attack."Watch out!" Sailor Mercury yelled as the _yajuu_ extended its arms, and from its back grew black wings that resembled those of a swallow without the feathers.Sailor Phoenix's attack became absorbed into the _yajuu's_ body while Sailor Venus' attack missed by mere inches."Mercury," Sailor Aquaria said with a tilt of her head. Sailor Mercury nodded in understanding. This _yajuu_ was resistant to fire, and it would need water to destroy it."Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled. As the attack spread, the _yajuu_ was forced to land from lack of vision."Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria yelled as loud as she could. The _yajuu_ let out its own scream, and it crouched down, putting its hands to its burning face."Fire..." Sailor Mars began, but Sailor Phoenix stopped her by putting her hand up."Fire wouldn't work," Sailor Phoenix explained."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, bringing her scepter high in the air and beginning her attack. The _yajuu_, who still crouched on the ground, let out another scream of pain as its figure began to whither away, leaving only a small puddle of colored oil in its place."_Kawari_ aren't very nice," Sailor Phoenix said, kneeling next to the puddle of oil."Interchangeable powers?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a frown."Yeah. It chose wings, but with Sailor Mercury's attack wings were no good. Being fire repellent kept Sailor Mars and I from attacking. I have no idea why your attack didn't work, Jupiter," Sailor Phoenix said."It's only a new breed of mine. You senshi never had the brains to figure anything out," a new female voice said from high above the group of senshi and cats. Everyone standing on the ground looked up to see Kerai wearing a purple skirt that went to her knees, a dark green shirt that buttoned in the front, and high black boots."Who are you?" Sailor Mars snapped at the woman floating above them."I should think at least two of you know who I am," Kerai said in a sly voice as she laid her eyes on Sailor Aquaria and Sailor Phoenix. Sailor Phoenix narrowed her eyes at the lady as if trying to remember something.There was a pause before Sailor Phoenix's eyes snapped opened. "Kerai!" the tall senshi snapped with anger."Good, at least you remember me," Kerai said with a smile."What are you doing here?" Sailor Aquaria said with fury in her voice."You two should know by now," Kerai answered. "You may have defeated a small _yajuu_, but I can tell you this, senshi of earth, there are better and stronger ones that I have made. I promise you, you will not win so easily," Kerai said. A green aura took over Kerai until she could no longer be seen, and then it too disappeared without leaving a trace of itself or Kerai."That's not good," Sailor Aquaria said to Sailor Phoenix."Maybe you two would like to explain who the hell she is," Sailor Jupiter said as she narrowed her eyes at the two girls. The two girls took a deep breath but said nothing and did nothing but turned away from the group of waiting senshi."You're not leaving until we get some answers!" Sailor Venus said."Really? Watch us," Sailor Phoenix said and the two girls left the other senshi who did nothing in response. This new enemy was going to be a tough one to outsmart, and the senshi needed all the help they could get. 


	6. Part Five

**Help Arrives, the Constellations Become One**"Mom said that she would have some pie for us!" Usagi chimed happily to Chibiusa as the two girls walked home from school."She must have meant it for me since I always do my schoolwork," Chibiusa said with a proud smile."I do mine!" Usagi barked. Chibiusa gave her future mother a sideways glance. "Sometimes..." Usagi said, putting her head down."Oh, wow!" Chibiusa said as she pointed to a building ahead of where they stood. The little pink-haired girl ran to the window where she pressed her face against it to look inside."I wanna see," Usagi said as she looked in as well. Inside the building danced a small group of ballerinas, all were dressed in light pastel skirts."They're all so graceful, unlike you," Chibiusa said as she continued to watch the group dance. A girl with dark purple eyes and black hair turned her head up in the direction of where Chibiusa and Usagi stood, but she quickly turned around to face where the teacher stood.Chibiusa's jaw dropped as she saw all of the girls turn on their right leg in perfect unison, the teacher keeping the beat with a cane that she continued to tap on the ground. Usagi and Chibiusa continued to watch, neither of them said anything, as once again the girls dancing in the building amazed them."We should get going," Usagi heard a male voice say from a distance away. She turned away from the window to see a handsome man leaning against the building. His black hair was cropped short, and he was dressed in dark brown pants and a black coat. His dark eyes seemed fixed on a point in front of him, and they did not move."I guess you're right, they might have known we'd be here and they avoided this area," a new female voice said. Usagi now noticed that a woman was sitting at the man's side. Her dark green hair was cut at her shoulders, and the top half of it was held back and braided while the rest of it was let loose. She wore a short purple skirt and a long sleeved, light purple shirt that buttoned down the front.The woman rose from her sitting position, and she fluffed her hair and brushed over her skirt with her hands. "The sooner we get out of here the better," she said as she continued to fluff her hair."This place does have a very... strange feel to it," the man added. The two turned, and they faced Usagi, who quickly turned back to face the window, and she blushed a bright red."I could have sworn they would be coming through here," the woman sounded disappointed as she looked around to check out the buildings surrounding the street. The couple passed Usagi, who turned slightly around to watch them leave. She could no longer hear anything that they were saying even though she wanted to."What are you looking at!?" Chibiusa asked her future mother even louder than the last twenty times.Usagi snapped her head up in attention, and her eyes grew wide as she blushed. "Nothing, nothing at all," she said.

***

"I still have this uneasy feeling; I'm telling you," Kaichuu said as she walked home with Shakaku."Maybe you're just glad that it's Friday. I'm sure there's nothing wrong," Shakaku reassured her friend."The sooner we get out of here the better," the two girls heard a woman say. Shakaku looked to identify the owner of the voice when her eyes narrowed. She made a quick move, and she hid herself along with Kaichuu."What's wrong?!" Kaichuu asked in alarm."Look," Shakaku hissed in a low voice. Kaichuu followed Shakaku's gaze, and she saw the man and woman that Shakaku was looking at."I told you something was wrong," Kaichuu said in a whisper."Usagi and Chibiusa," Shakaku said with a gasp. Kaichuu also noticed that Usagi and Chibiusa where standing not to far away from where the two people sat and stood against the building. "If those two try anything," Shakaku growled as she cracked her knuckles."I'm not showing myself until we have to," Kaichuu told her friend."Nor will I, but you don't know what's going to happen with those two," Shakaku agreed."This place does have a very... strange feel to it," the man added to the woman's comment. As the two got up and began to walk towards Usagi and Chibiusa, Shakaku's muscles tensed, and she narrowed her eyes even more.The two girls watched as the man and woman walked in Usagi's direction. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the couple walking walked past the two girls without a glance in their direction."Let's follow them," Kaichuu said instantly. Shakaku nodded, and the two girls slowly and quietly followed the couple."It's too.... fresh," the woman said."Of course it is, Kerai, they are humans after all, they don't know how to keep a planet.""Oh, now they're ragging on earth," Kaichuu said with a fake look of anger."I'd feel better if I could just destroy something," Kerai pointed out as she looked around. Both Kaichuu and Shakaku now tensed up, and she watched as the couple continued to walk without any indication of stopping for anything. The two turned a corner, and that was the last that was seen of them."They're up to something," Kaichuu growled. "They'll be on the list for sure.""Of course they're up to something, but what?" Shakaku asked, completely ignoring Kaichuu's last comment. "There had to be a reason why they were standing next to Usagi; they must have known she was going to be there," Shakaku added."No, they weren't talking about Usagi and Chibiusa... they knew WE were going to be here!" Kaichuu realized. Shakaku pondered this for a moment, and then she nodded."That must be it," Shakaku agreed.

***

The blind, purple-eyed girl stood on the stairs leading into the dance building. She looked no older then ten years old, and she stood about four feet six inches. In her arms, she held some books. Her shoulder length, black hair was tied back in a bun to keep it out of her face, and she wore a purple skirt and a short sleeved white shirt."Those girls don't know what they're doing. They're going to need help," the blind girl, Enzeru, said to herself in a low whisper as she heard Shakaku and Kaichuu talk. Using the railing of the stairs to guide her, Enzeru walked away from the building."Enzeru," Dorei called to her friend."They're here," Enzeru said."It's no wonder," Hoshi said with a smile. Dorei caught Shakaku and Kaichuu walking by them out of the corner of her eye. She saw Shakaku quickly glance at them, and then she turned her eyes back ahead of her."They're not stupid. They've most likely figured who we are, we might as well go to the next battle," Dorei said after Shakaku and Kaichuu passed by."All right! It's about time we get to kick at least some butt," Hoshi said with a new smile creeping on to her face."I have to confess that I too am about ready to just blast into the battle," Enzeru spoke up."We'll be at the next battle then; it's settled."

***

"I don't know Usagi, maybe you should actually try doing your homework, maybe you won't get in trouble so much," Rei told her friend slyly as they walked to the temple to begin their study meeting."But it's too hard!" Usagi wailed as she slumped."It wouldn't be so hard if you did it on a regular basis and paid attention more often," Ami pointed out."You're not supposed to agree with her," Usagi mumbled. The girls continued to walk until soft footsteps could be heard running up to them. The girls turned around only to see Luna and Artemis come to a stop to catch their breath."_Yajuu_," Luna said, still gasping for air, "at the game center.""You have to transform and go there right away!" Artemis urged them."Let's go, girls!" Makoto said as she began following Luna and Artemis, who had already started running back in the direction they had come."Sailor Aquaria and Phoenix are already there, but they're not doing so well," Luna called to the girls as they continued to run. When they finally reached their destination and stopped to catch their breath, they could hear the sounds of a battle going on inside the building."Jupiter Star Power, Make up!""Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!""Mars Star Power Make up!""Mercury Star Power, Make up!""Moon Prism Power, Make up!""Venus Star Power, Make up!"Music and bright lights filled the area until each of the girls were now transformed into their senshi outfits. As Sailor Venus finished transforming, the window of the game center shattered as Sailor Aquaria was slammed against it, and she landed on the pavement outside."Sailor Aquaria," Sailor Mercury said as she rushed to the fallen senshi. Sailor Aquaria got up, and she looked inside the building to see Sailor Phoenix get ready to launch an attack at the _yajuu_.Sailor Mars jumped through the broken window and joined Sailor Phoenix. "Fire Soul!" she yelled."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix also yelled. The two attacks encircled each other, and when they reached the _yajuu_, they caused it to run and scream. Once the creature seized its yelling, it turned to look at the senshi."You pay," it hissed with anger."Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibimoon screamed as she pointed her wand at the _yajuu_, who looked at her in confusion. Nothing happened for a few moments until the wand let out a small pink heart that tickled the _yajuu_ in the stomach."No time for play," the _yajuu_ said as it took hold of the heart and crushed it, pink dust dropping from its hand."Aquaria Shattering Wave!" Sailor Aquaria let out her own attack, which the _yajuu_ reflected with its own attack."Nothing's working!" Sailor Moon shrieked."Try your attack, stupid," Sailor Mars reminded her.Sailor Moon blushed and began her attack. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she declared as she began to spin in quick circles. A large pink heart emerged and headed for the _yajuu_. The creature spread it arms as the attack drew closer to it. The _yajuu_ yelled, and a bright light escaped from its mouth, and it shattered the attack."Dracas Star Shatter!" Everything became dark and quiet until Sailor Moon's scared cry could be heard."Gemini Clones Collide!" someone screamed. In the darkness, a senshi dressed in blue and green with blond hair was illuminated. She was seen with a staff hovering over her outstretched hands. On either end of the staff rested two orbs, one blue and the other green, which rose up and encircled each other quickly; leaving a trail behind them. The orbs finally collided and shattered; bright green and blue stars fell, and the _yajuu_ cried out in pain as the stars touched it."With the beautiful song of Virgo, I am Sailor Virgas, here to bring melody to the battle against evil," a senshi dressed in red and gray said as the area began to gain light."The darkness from the constellation Draco sends it power, and with that, I am Sailor Dracas, bringing darkness into the battle scene," a much shorter senshi, dressed in purple and white with black hair, said."With the movement of a fierce spirit, I am Sailor Gemini, here to bring down evil," the senshi who had created the attack finished. The senshi stood together and faced the _yajuu_. The _yajuu_ stared at the senshi for a few seconds with its eyes wide open in fear."Who... are they?" Sailor Jupiter asked slowly."They seem to know," Sailor Venus said as she pointed to Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Aquaria who were smiling."You... Kyuuteki will kill you!" the _yajuu_ said as it began to back up."Hold it," Sailor Venus said sternly. "You don't think you're actually going to leave, are you?" The _yajuu's_ eyes opened even more as it began to whimper."That's right," Sailor Virgas said with a smile. "Virgas Melody Entraption!" she yelled at the creature. From the ground where the _yajuu_ stood rose four red lines of what seemed to be musical notes. The lines wrapped themselves around the _yajuu_, making it motionless."Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said as she looked at her leader. Sailor Moon gave a nod."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon began for the second time. This time the _yajuu_ looked on in horror as it met it's doom.It gave a loud scream of terror that was quickly hushed. In place of where the _yajuu_ had been was a small puddle of colored oil. The senshi quickly turned to look at the newest senshi, who had entered the battle; they were now standing next to Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Aquaria.Sailor Virgas stood about Aquaria's height, and she had nearly the same happy expression on her face. Sailor Gemini was about the same height as Sailor Moon, and she wore a plain expression on her face. The smallest, Sailor Dracas, had on the expression that any little girl would have."Who are they?" Sailor Jupiter demanded to know."They're friends, and they are here to help us," Sailor Aquaria said defensively."They are very good allies to have," Sailor Phoenix added."We knew you would need our help," Sailor Gemini spoke out with a smile."Not really," Sailor Mars whispered to herself, but she said nothing aloud."You will be needing all of our help, you can not defeat this enemy on your own," Sailor Phoenix said, as if she had heard Sailor Mars' comment. The five senshi- Sailor Aquaria, Sailor Phoenix, Sailor Dracas, Sailor Virgas, and Sailor Gemini- turned to leave when they heard Sailor Moon speak up."We'd like your help very much," she spoke rather softly; her tone gave away her fear of the other senshi getting mad at her for that comment. The Constellations gave a nod, and they turned around and left, no one said anything."Sailor Moon is right, we could use their help," Luna said after a long silence."We could do this on our own if we wanted to," Sailor Jupiter defended. Luna gave Jupiter a smile, but her face turned serious again. All of the senshi detransformed, and they began to make there way back to the temple, where they had been trying to go in the first place.

***

Below a group of trees stood Shakaku, Kaichuu, Dorei, Enzeru, and Hoshi all in a circle. Shakaku stood with her arms crossed facing Hoshi, Dorei, and Enzeru; Kaichuu just stood where she was with her eyes widened."It's great to see you guys," Enzeru finally spoke up."It took us forever to find you," Dorei pointed out, and Hoshi gave a nod. Shakaku and Hoshi shot each other glances, and they smiled a smile that seemed to be holding a secret that only they knew."So, you guys did go to volleyball practice," Shakaku questioned them. "Dorei," she said with a shake of her head, "You shouldn't be spying on your arch rival that way." Dorei's eyes widened with a start, and then she chuckled."I never meant to spy..." Dorei said innocently."Not so fast," Shakaku teased. Dorei replied with a small smile but said nothing."Now that we're together," Hoshi began," we can kick some serious ass!""That would be most enjoyable," Enzeru said with a devilish grin."Now you?!" Kaichuu gasped. "Enzeru, you of all people, you can't go along with them!"Shakaku caught Kaichuu's gaze, and she widened her eyes, "Join the knombs; you won't be sorry," she said randomly."What the?" Kaichuu asked. "Ok, this is too weird. First Enzeru turns devilish, and then Shakaku says random things. What are you guys smoking? I want some!" 


	7. Part Six

**Raising Suspicions, The Senshi's Quest for Answers**"Just twenty more minutes," the teacher said to the Algebra I class that sat before her. Hoshi looked up at the clock, and she saw that the teacher was right. She looked down at the problem sheet before her and then at the answer sheet where she had to fill in the bubbles. Hoshi let out a sigh as she looked at the last five problems she had in front of her. Number 145 was an inequality equation. Hoshi worked it out as best as she could, and she continued on to the next problem. Hoshi's mind went flying as she stared down at the graphing problem. She took out her ruler and began to plot the points that she got from solving the equation and connected them."All right, I have the tests graded since no one was at the grading machine," the teacher said after everyone had finished. Hoshi looked up in relief. Even though Hoshi hated math, the suspense about knowing what she got was killing her. "Hoshi, great job!" the teacher said. Hoshi looked up in alarm. "You got the highest score; ninety-two out of one hundred!" The bell rang, and all of the students quickly got up, and they filed out of the classroom.Hoshi got up and stretched; when she finally relaxed she looked up to see Dorei and Enzeru standing at the door. Hoshi put her books, paper, pencil, and ruler into her backpack, and she walked out of the classroom."How'd you do?" Dorei asked."Take a guess! I only studied five minutes before the test," Hoshi said with a proud smile on her face."You got the best grade in the class, didn't you?" Enzeru asked quietly. Hoshi nodded with an even larger smile on her face. "You really should study more. I'm sure that if you studied more, you would have received an even higher grade," Enzeru pointed out."You're probably right," Hoshi said with embarrassment. "How'd you do on your Spanish final, Dorei?" Hoshi said; she was very eager to change the subject."Not so great. My teacher says if I stay the way I am, I'm going to have to retake the class in high school," Dorei said with a frown."No wonder you guys are good friends; neither of you study," Enzeru said innocently. Hoshi turned her head towards the younger girl with a devilish glare. "Don't glare at me like that," she told Hoshi."How!?" Hoshi asked surprised, Enzeru replied only by smiling."Anyway, I'm just glad that finals are over," Dorei said, breaking the tension between the two girls."I can agree to that," Hoshi said with a nod.

***

"Are you sure that they are sick?" Ami asked Minako who sat a few steps above her. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Artemis all sat on the steps of the temple; Rei was sweeping the walkway."Usagi's mom wouldn't let her out of the house; the same with Chibiusa. Chibiusa seemed a lot worse than Usagi, however," Minako replied."Let's talk about what we came here for," Makoto interrupted. "We all want to know the same thing; who are the new senshi?""I believe that it has to be Shakaku and Kaichuu. No one else comes to mind," Ami spoke, the senshi all listened to what she had to say."No one else really comes across the way those two do. I don't think that it's just fate that those girls are always around when trouble happens," Makoto agreed."But they're too nice to really hurt anyone like that," Minako protested."They may seem that way, but you just wait and see. I have the feeling that maybe we just need to get to know those two a little bit better. Look at what happened with Haruka and Michiru. We really got to know them, so they trusted us enough to transform," Rei replied."Rei's right," Makoto said with a nod."One of us should get to know them better and then fill the rest of us in with whatever information they come up with," Ami suggested. Everyone turned and stared at her."If you don't mind, Ami, you did suggest it," Minako said with a gleam in her eyes."I didn't mean me," Ami said in a shocked voice."You could go over to their apartment right now," Rei suggested.With a sigh, Ami got up from the floor, and she put her shoes on. She looked back at the rest of the girls who nodded in encouragement.

***

"Any day now," Dorei called to Kaichuu who was in the kitchen making some brownies."Zoo not zesturb thee mazter when ze iz working," Kaichuu said as she peeked her head out of the kitchen and then went back to work on her brownies."Already hyper," Shakaku said with a shake of her head. A few minutes later, Kaichuu walked out of the kitchen, Pele at her shoulder, with a large platter and a very proud smile on her face."All right, now we can eat," she said as she sat herself and the brownies down at the table. Pele flew down from Kaichuu's shoulder, and she landed next to her mother and father, who were taking up the recliner."They smell great, Kaichuu," Enzeru commented as she reached out for one of them."She's right, there's no way any of us can say no," Hoshi said as she too grabbed for a brownie. Kaichuu made noises as she rushed down the first brownie, and then she started for a second one."You've been hanging around with Usagi for too long," Shakaku told her friend. Kaichuu's eyes widened, and she chewed more slowly and then laughed."Me? Like her? No, I don't think so," she replied as she finished her second brownie. Shakaku didn't reply, and she opened up her music book to finish her homework.There came a small knock at the door, and all of the girls stopped what they were doing. "I'll get it," Kaichuu said, getting up. She walked down the hall, and the other girls heard her open the door."Hey, Ami!" Kaichuu shouted as she wrapped her arms around the blue-haired girl in a large embrace."Hello, Kaichuu," Ami responded after Kaichuu had put her down. Kaichuu let Ami in, she stopped as she noticed that five girls were sitting on the couch; Hades, Pele, and Athena had left the room."Hello, Ami," Shakaku said. She stood up and crossed the brown-carpeted room to go to her room."Don't think you know my friends," Kaichuu began. "This is Kareino Hoshi," she said, pointing to Hoshi. "This is Shojo Dorei, and Kurai Enzeru," Kaichuu finished. Enzeru and Ami both smiled, but Hoshi just looked at Ami blankly. "Made some brownies, want some?" Kaichuu asked, offering Ami a brownie."No, thanks; actually, I came to see if Shakaku could help me with the music homework," Ami replied."Sure. SHAKAKU!" Kaichuu yelled at the top of her lungs."Que quieres?" Shakaku asked as she poked her head out of her room. Kaichuu pointed at Ami, and Shakaku nodded. Shakaku stepped out of her room, and she closed the door behind her, crossing the room once again. "Music homework?" Shakaku asked."Just a few questions," Ami agreed. Shakaku motioned for Ami to sit down at the table, where it seemed that everyone was doing some form of homework. Hoshi was reading from her literature book, Dorei was working on Spanish (with bits of help from Shakaku), Kaichuu was drawing, Enzeru was reading, and Shakaku was working on her music homework. Ami sat down next to Shakaku, and she took out a pen."Gregorian chant comes to us as what kind of song for church services?" Ami read allowed. Ami looked at the question for a while and then said, "archetypal Latin songs?" Shakaku looked at her own paper, and she nodded."What are three types of Offices that Gregorian chant is used for?" Ami read the second question. Ami was getting bit frustrated with this homework, so she decided that if she was going to get a good grade on it, she was going to need Shakaku's help.Ami was the smartest person at her school, but that didn't mean that she never had her down times. She loves math and studying science; Ami also loved writing, but music had never been something that she had a passion about. Music didn't come easy to Ami the way math or literature did, but she had seen others get help on their homework, couldn't she? Ami didn't want to admit it, but she was going to have to rely on Shakaku to pass this assignment. If she studied really hard, she knew that she could get a better grade in that class. But what about her other classes that she worked hard in? Was she going to let one stupid music class get in the way of her grades? Ami didn't want to let that happen, which is why she was going to need Shakaku's help.Ami looked up as Shakaku spoke. "What do you think it is, Ami?" Shakaku asked as she peered down at the girl sitting next to her."I can only take a guess," Ami confessed. "Is one of them Vespers?" she said, looking up with hope written on her face.Shakaku nodded, "Vespers is one of the three. See? It's not so hard. I'll give you a hint on the second; it starts with an 'M'," Shakaku replied."Mestians," Ami said, hoping that she had gotten it right."Actually it's Matins, but close enough," Shakaku said with a smile."Shakaku! Why aren't you eating any brownies!?" Kaichuu shouted as she noticed that Shakaku hadn't even touched a brownie from the plate."I'm not that hungry, Kaichuu," Shakaku replied."Not hungry!!!??? I WON'T BUY THAT! You'd better eat one," Kaichuu screamed, and then she said the last sentence dangerously, growling and narrowing her eyes."Kaichuu," Shakaku pleaded."I don't want to hear another word until you EAT!" Kaichuu replied, forcing a brownie into Shakaku's hand. "EAT!" Kaichuu ordered."Kaichuu, Ami and I are trying to study," Shakaku responded."EAT!""Kai-""EAT!"Shakaku gave up her losing battle, and she looked at the brownie. She had never liked foods that contained sugar, but it looked as though she didn't have a choice. Shakaku turned the brownie around in her fingers, making sure that Kaichuu hadn't hidden any duct tape as she was known to do.Shakaku looked over at Kaichuu, who rolled her eyes. Shakaku nibbled at the brownie, taking small bites. As she ate, she could hear that Ami was trying to hold back a laugh. Shakaku looked around the table, and she saw that Hoshi and Dorei were watching her, also making sure that she ate the entire thing. When she had finished, she looked over at Kaichuu."You dropped a few pieces," Kaichuu replied before Shakaku could say anything. Shakaku looked hurt, and she then gave up. Ami had now lost control over her laughter, and she was trying not to fall from where she was kneeling."Next time, I won't listen to you," Shakaku said as she made faces. Kaichuu smiled triumphantly, and she continued drawing the picture that she had been working on."What is the name of the last Office?" Shakaku asked Ami, getting back to the assignment."I don't know," Ami replied sadly."Why don't you look it up?" Shakaku suggested. Ami got out her music book and searched, Shakaku waited."Lauds!" Ami said with a smile, Shakaku nodded. Ami had finished the assignment, but she had found nothing on the girls so far. What if they weren't the senshi? Had they been wrong? Ami rose from the table, thanked Shakaku for her help, and she left, noticing nothing strange about the group.Ami closed the door behind her as she exited from the apartment. A moist smell hung in the air; Ami started breathing from her mouth to avoid the smell. Ami walked around and turned the corner where the stairs were. She turned around as she thought that she heard breathing behind her."_Yajuu_!" the monster screamed as it launched for Ami. Ami turned around only to see the creature almost on top of her. She turned the other way, and she ran in the direction that her brain told her was away.

***

"Ami?" Dorei said as she looked up from her book. It was clear that there was a _yajuu_ attacking Ami, and the others had heard it."Going on the duct tape list," Kaichuu added as she pretended to take out a piece of paper and write on it."It's about time," Hoshi said with a smile."Hoshi," Enzeru said with a frown."Time to kick some butt," Shakaku said with a smile to match Hoshi's."Virgas Constellation Power, Make up!""Dracas Constellation Power, Make up!""Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!""Gemini Constellation Power, Make up!""Huh, what? Oh! Aquaria Constellation Power, Make up!" The room was filled with colored light as they transformed. When Kaichuu was done transforming, the girls all looked at each other, then they burst out of the door.Ami closed her eyes as the _yajuu_ shot her transformation pen out of her hand. "Virgas Melody Entraption!" Sailor Virgas yelled, stopping the _yajuu_ from attacking once again."Dracas Star Shatter!" Sailor Dracas yelled, using this time to set up an attack."Help!" Ami screamed, reaching for her transformation pen, but she pulled her hand back as the _yajuu_ shoot at her hand."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix yelled, burning the creature's hand that was about to launch another attack. After she had let her attack loose, Sailor Phoenix turned around and narrowed her eyes.The _yajuu_ screamed in pain, touching its hand and trying to ease the pain."What's the matter?" Sailor Virgas asked with a smile. "Did we get the best of you? Aquaria, if you would do the honors.""Aquaria Showering Stardrops!" Sailor Aquaria yelled, a sphere forming in her hands and letting out what looked like blue raindrops. The _yajuu_ laughed, watching as the drops drew closer. One of the raindrops touched the creature's skin and began to sizzle."Why!?" the _yajuu_ yelled as it began to burn away, leaving nothing but a puddle in its wake. Ami reached down to get her transformation pen, which she quickly shoved into her pocket."Are you ok?" Sailor Dracas asked, watching as Ami hid her pen."Yes, thank you," Ami said with a bow."Even the strong senshi need help," Sailor Gemini added. Ami turned around, after bowing again and left the hall, walking down the stairs.

***

Kaboku watched as the senshi of Mercury walked away and the senshi stayed behind. Kaboku ached to jump out and attack the senshi, but Kyuuteki had given him orders and he would not disobey him. Kaboku held back his breath as Sailor Phoenix turned around, her eyes looking almost into his own again, and Kaboku hoped that she didn't sense him there. Sailor Phoenix's eyes stayed locked where they were, but much to Kaboku's luck, she said nothing."Why would a _yajuu_ just attack out of nowhere?" Sailor Virgas asked."There must be a reason," Sailor Aquaria added."I'm sure there is," Sailor Phoenix said, raising an eyebrow in Kaboku's direction. There was some reason why Sailor Phoenix wasn't telling the others that he was there, and Kaboku wanted to find out why. Kaboku wasn't going to push his luck, so he disappeared, almost thanking Sailor Phoenix for her silence."He got lucky," Sailor Phoenix said."What? Who?" Sailor Aquaria asked."Kaboku just left; he was watching us," Sailor Phoenix said."He was here, and you didn't tell us?" Sailor Gemini demanded."What would we have done? His powers are just as strong as ours and if he can take one of us down in a fight, then he's got us all," Sailor Phoenix pointed out."He won't get so lucky next time," Sailor Virgas growled. 


	8. Part Seven

**The Strength in Numbers! Aquaria Fights Alone**Deep within the shadows of the Dark Realm, in a large, dark room, Kyuuteki sat on his throne. He had sat there for hours without the slightest movement indicating that he was even awake. Schemes and plots chased through his mind as he tried to think about how he was going to handle the issue of the senshi using their strength in numbers.It was Kaboku who interrupted his thoughts, and he appeared before the giant man to announce the results of the previous battle against the senshi. As he finished, he awaited Kyuuteki's reply. When it didn't come, Kaboku asked, "What should we do now, Master Kyuuteki?"Kyuuteki looked down at the young man, and smiled; an idea glowed in his mind. "I have a plan that cannot fail," Kyuuteki's deep voice echoed quietly. Kaboku waited to hear his plan of action. "Follow the senshi until one of them is alone," Kyuuteki began, "then attack without the interference of the others."Kaboku raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?" he asked quizzically, expecting to hear more.Kyuuteki only smiled mischievously at Koboku's astonishment. "Do as I say; this is a plan that cannot fail," he replied.Koboku said nothing, not bothering to question the large man's reasoning for this simple plan. "Who will be the first target?" he asked after a moment of silence.Kyuuteki stared at him for a moment, contemplating this very question. "It will be the hardest to separate- Sailor Aquaria," he mused after a while.Kaboku's heart dropped at hearing the very name, and he stared up at Kyuuteki timidly. "She poses no real threat," he tried quickly to rationalize with him. "I mean, she can't-"Kyuuteki stopped him in mid-sentence with the raise of his hand, "If we can get to Sailor Aquaria then we most surely can get to her partner, Sailor Phoenix. She has Hades."Kaboku thought about this and asked, "Then why don't we attack Sailor Phoenix?"Kyuuteki's eyes darted in Kaboku's direction and then he looked up. "Sailor Phoenix will never let her guard down, you know that. Sailor Aquaria, however, has been known to let her guard down at the worst of times. If I am correct, she has an art class, which Sailor Phoenix will have nothing to do with; then she will be alone. Take a _yajuu_ with you if you must, but make sure that Aquaria is alone; it is too much of a risk to take on all of the senshi by yourself."Kaboku still wanted Kyuuteki to change his mind, however. "One of the other senshi perhaps? They are much easier targets," he suggested. Kyuuteki's eyes flared to a deep red, and he rose from his seat. He walked down the few steps, and he towered over Kaboku, who had taken a step back."It is not about the easier target! Do as I command, or you will not live to see daylight again," Kyuuteki growled."I was only suggesting..." Kaboku began, trying to save himself. Kyuuteki gave one swing of his arm in Kaboku's direction, and the smaller man went plummeting to the ground."Do I make myself clear?" Kyuuteki bellowed.Kaboku closed his eyes in shame, "Yes, Master."

***

"I swear! That teacher is out to get me!" Kaichuu cried out at Shakaku. "That one science teacher, what's-his-name; he's always picking on me!""And?" Shakaku said with a raise of an eyebrow, "Stop being so melodramatic."Kaichuu blinked, and she stared at her friend, "Melodramatic?" she repeated, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being melodramatic, as opposed to being dramatic?" Kaichuu said sarcastically. "Why use words like that when you've got the short, easy words like 'lazy', 'crazy', and 'stupid'?""Because it's fun to see the expression on your face when I use them," answered Shakaku with an evil grin."Funny, very funny. No, really, I'm laughing on the inside," said Kaichuu.Shakaku tilted her head in Kaichuu's direction; "Well, only sane people would understand that anyway.""What are you trying to say? I am SANE," Kaichuu replied."Puras mentiras," Shakaku said, rolling her eyes. Kaichuu made a weird face, and she raised an eyebrow."I hate Spanish! You know I hate it when you speak Spanish, and I don't understand it. Sure, I understand a little bit, but you-""If you don't shut up, it won't be just you're teacher that's out to get you," said Shakaku evilly.Kaichuu frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" But before Shakaku could answer, a loud wail rang out in the midday air. The edges of Kaichuu's lips twitched, and her facial expression showed that she was scared. "Oh, no.""She forgot her lunch again," said Shakaku, not sounding at all the least bit surprised."Quick, walk away, walk away, walk away," Kaichuu warned as they turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Where's Makoto when you need her?"From behind, Usagi came running towards them. Kaichuu knew that it was too late to get away and save her lunch, so she acted out a slow motion attempt of running away. She tripped in mid-leap, and she grasped Shakaku for support, who came tumbling down with her."Umm, get off me, Kaichuu!" Shakaku cried out angrily. Usagi approached them just then, and she smiled down at the two. Kaichuu grabbed her lunch bag protectively, and she gave it to Shakaku."It's... too late... for me. This... is the end," said Kaichuu, pretending to be dying a slow and agonizing death; she coughed loudly. "Guard it... with your life," she said, and then she closed her eyes and dropped to the ground."Not this time," Shakaku said, shoving the lunch bag back into her hands."Kaichuu?" said Usagi. Kaichuu lifted one eyelid, "I forgot my lunch... again.""I know," said Kaichuu, getting to her feet. "And Makoto's not around either. Please, do it quickly." She gave Usagi her lunch painfully, and then she sat back on the ground next to Shakaku and watched as Usagi walked away happily."Salad is good for your health anyways," Shakaku said. Kaichuu sighed sadly, and she began to pick at Shakaku's lunch."I lost my concern for health ages ago. It's junk food and good old artificial crap that keeps me alive, I tell you," said Kaichuu downheartedly.A couple passed by them, and they had dreamy looks in their eyes every time they glanced at one another. Kaichuu sighed, even more depressed than before, forgetting all about her lunch. She watched as the couple walked off, and she envied them. "I've given up on guys, Shakaku," she told her friend abruptly. Shakaku raised her eyebrows."Why is that, Kaichuu?""Because I just don't seem to be good enough for them," she said. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to waste my time anymore drooling over guys I can't have.""Mmmm," said Shakaku, disbelievingly. She knew that was a false statement, especially coming from Kaichuu. How could she ever give up on guys? Shakaku went along with it anyways. "I guess that means you'll be more concerned about the enemy then?""Since when have I not been concerned about the enemy?" said Kaichuu, sounding offended. Shakaku shrugged, rolling her eyes. "What about you, what's up with you and guys?" Kaichuu asked."Boys. I've given up on them, and that's been set since the last time I even had eyes for a guy. He was stupid, they all are. Maybe not for you, but I have no interest in them."When the bell rang, Kaichuu left for her science class, and Shakaku left for her Spanish class. Mr. Tanoshii, Kaichuu's science teacher, was in the middle of a discussion about a fight that had just occurred during lunch when Kaichuu caught his attention."So did you see who started the fight?" Mr. Tanoshii asked. Kaichuu looked up, her eyes brightening."As a matter of fact, I did," said Kaichuu with a mischievous smile growing upon her face."Well?""The lunch lady said they ran out of chick-a-dees, so I took a swing," she replied with a smile. Her classmates began to snicker as the teacher frowned at Kaichuu. Kaichuu shrugged. "Alright then, don't believe me, but I'm telling you, that lunch lady is never going to run out of chick-a-dees again."The second bell rang, signaling the start of class. Kaichuu took her seat at the back of the classroom.

***

"That was some good stuff, Kaichuu," Usagi said as she walked home with Shakaku and Kaichuu."I bet it was," Kaichuu grumbled."Salad is better for you anyway. All of that 'artificial crap' is going to get to you one of these days, and you are going to beg me to save you," Shakaku warned Kaichuu."Hey! I live on the artificial crap, thank you very much," Kaichuu retorted. Usagi remained silent while the two girls bickered, and she laughed to herself, not noticing that the two girls had stopped fighting."Something you'd like to share with us?" Shakaku asked Usagi."Nope, no artificial crap here," Usagi said with another laugh. Kaichuu made a sour face, and she turned the other way."I have an art class to go to anyway," Kaichuu concluded. They kept walking together a few more steps, and then Kaichuu made a turn at deserted street towards her art class."I don't know how she can stand an art class," Shakaku said with a look of disgust on her face."It's not that bad. Chibiusa takes one," Usagi said.Kaboku watched the three girls separate, and he grinned. Kyuuteki had been right, Kaichuu was defenseless now that she was away from her partner; this was going to be easy. "Aquaria is the one we want," Kaboku told the _yajuu_, who growled in response.Kaichuu continued to walk down the street, drawing closer to her art class. In the air hung a strong, damp smell, and she knew what it was. She turned around quickly in time to see Kaboku and a _yajuu_ jump down from a nearby building."Always a pleasure to see you, Aquaria. Especially when you're so... alone," Kaboku said.Kaichuu's eyes widened in comprehension of what he said. _He followed us_, Kaichuu said to herself. "Aquaria Constellation Po-" Kaichuu began as she raised her hand up in the air, her transformation bracelet in view. Just as she started the third word, Kaboku sent a blast at the bracelet, cutting it from her hand, and it left Kaichuu's hand stinging painfully. Kaichuu let out a small moan, and she grabbed her hand."My _yajuu_ was getting a little bored, so I decided to take it for a walk," Kaboku said, the creature hissed at the mention of itself. "I thought maybe you'd make a good playmate for it," Kaboku said to Kaichuu; to the _yajuu_ he said, "Have fun."The _yajuu_ raced toward Kaichuu, who tried to dodge it, and she too began to run. When the creature started to gain on her, Kaichuu let out a piercing scream, and the _yajuu_ stopped; Kaboku kept himself from covering his ears.Kaichuu came to a stop, and she turned to face the two, "I always knew my vocal cords would come in handy some day," she smiled. "Are you too chicken to get me yourself, Kaboku?""Those weren't my orders," Kaboku lied. Kaichuu spread out her arms and grinned."Come and get me, I'm right here. I'm one big ray of sunshine aren't I?" Kaichuu tempted the older man. Kaboku narrowed his eyes, and he was about to call of the _yajuu_ and finish the job himself."Kaichuu," Shakaku said as she heard Kaichuu's all to well known scream.She's in trouble," Usagi said.Looks like we are going to have to come to terms," Shakaku said, Usagi stared at her. "I already know who you are, so now you will know who I am. Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!" Shakaku yelled, raising her hand and exposing a silver bracelet that had a garnet in the center. Usagi watched in shock as Shakaku transformed, and then she slowly brought out her brooch."Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!"

***

Kaboku put his hand up to call back the _yajuu_, and he stood facing Kaichuu, ready to attack."If you think you're going to attack her without a fight from me first, then you must need some serious help," Sailor Phoenix said. Kaboku looked behind Kaichuu, and there stood Sailor Phoenix."People shouldn't be left alone, and no one should have to play on uneven grounds. I am Sailor Moon, righting wrongs and triumphing over evil!" Sailor Moon introduced herself."I should have known," Kaboku growled, "finish them!" Kaboku said to the _yajuu_. The creature hissed, and it charged for the two senshi."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix yelled, attacking the approaching _yajuu_ with two large fireballs that encircled each other as they approached the _yajuu_. The creature stopped and screamed as the attack raced forward and attacked it head-on.Kaichuu took this time to run forward and grab her bracelet that had been shot from her wrist. "Aquaria Constellation Power, Make up!"The _yajuu_ licked its lips, seeing that there was another senshi to destroy. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her attack forward. The giant heart launched forward, and it destroyed the _yajuu_ who tried to run away."You may have gotten lucky with the _yajuu_, but I am a different story," Kaboku said. He jumped forward at Sailor Moon, knocking her to the ground. He stood above her, and directed his hand in her direction, ready to fire a blast. Sailor Phoenix made a dash for Kaboku, and jumped, grabbing him by his shirt before he had a chance to fire. The two tumbled to the ground and quickly got up."You want to seal your fate as well?" Kaboku asked with an evil grin."You picked the wrong people to mess with," Sailor Phoenix said dangerously. Sailor Moon got up, and she stood next to Sailor Phoenix."You two don't need to fight like this," she pleaded.Kaboku shoved Sailor Moon out of the way, and he confronted Sailor Phoenix. He raised his hand in her direction and sent a blast at her, which she narrowly missed by crouching to the ground, the blast hit the street."Nice try," Sailor Phoenix said, getting up. Kaboku became enraged, and he took a swing at her face, which he did not miss. Sailor Phoenix stepped back, and Sailor Aquaria ran to aid her partner."Why you..." Sailor Aquaria growled. She made her hand into a fist, and before Kaboku had time to react, she swung, and hit his left cheek. Kaboku gasped, stepped back, and put a hand to his burning cheek. He looked to see Sailor Aquaria glaring at him; her hand was still in a fist._She actually hit me!_ Kaboku thought to himself. His eyes widened in astonishment that this young teenager could actually hit so hard. He could hear Sailor Phoenix snickering at the fact that Aquaria had hit Kaboku. Kaboku was at a loss for words, and all he could do was stare at Aquaria in shock."Yes, I can hit," Sailor Aquaria broke the silence."I can see that," Kaboku said. He's shocked expression changed suddenly. "You would make a good fighter once you are trained." He said."As if I'm going to fall for that. Although I do take that as a compliment," Sailor Aquaria said with a proud smile."Do you want some more? I mean the two of us are up for a good fight," Sailor Phoenix said with a smile to match Aquaria's. Kaboku contemplated this, but he decided to not take the risk. Two senshi, three with Sailor Moon, all powerful, against him; he didn't like those odds. Kaboku himself was very powerful, but he didn't want to take the chance.As Kaboku disappeared, Sailor Phoenix turned to her partner. "That was some hit," she said to the silver-haired girl."I know," a smile forming at the edges of Aquaria's mouth. "He pissed me off, and you know how I get when I'm pissed off," Aquaria said."That's why I don't mess with you the way he did. I know the limit," Sailor Phoenix."Hehe," was all Sailor Aquaria had to say. They turned to see Sailor Moon getting up from the ground, and then she looked up at them."We knew it was you guys," she began, dusting off her uniform. "There was just something about you guys that made us think.""Now that you know, I must duct tape you to the wall!" Sailor Aquaria declared with a grin on her face.Sailor Moon's eyes widened, "No, please! No!" she pleaded."Your time has come," Sailor Aquaria said in a dangerous voice."Oh would you two just cut it out," Sailor Phoenix said as she rolled her eyes."Sorry," Sailor Moon and Sailor Aquaria said together, but they stuck their tongues out at each other. 


	9. Part Eight

**Shakaku's Turn, the Day the Raging Fire Burns**"You know, working with Kerai isn't as bad as you might think," Kyuuteki said as he walked down the hall with Kaboku.Kaboku gave no response to his master, as they continued to walk. Kaboku hated talking about Kerai and the way that Kyuuteki wanted them to work together. As far as Kaboku was concerned, Kerai and he would work separate, but Kyuuteki would not stand for that. "You could use Kerai's help," Kyuuteki added as he noticed Kaboku's silence and the way that Kaboku face showed that he wanted to end the discussion where it was.Kaboku responded with a grunt as the two continued walking. "I have no feelings for her," Kaboku finally said."That doesn't matter," Kyuuteki said, stopping a few steps later."She's just so annoying," Kaboku added."Yes, she can be very annoying, but that does not mean that she is unbearable," Kyuuteki added. Kaboku closed his eyes to think about this, but he could not find it in himself to agree. He found Kerai to be a nuisance, and he hated her sassy personality. Kaboku wanted to stay away from her as much as possible, but like Kyuuteki had said, she was bearable if he was forced to work with her and had no other options. Kaboku hated to think that in time he might be forced to work with her, but her tried to keep himself from thinking about that."I used to love," Kyuuteki said, breaking the silence between the two. "Yes, it is a wonderful emotion." Kaboku raised an eyebrow at his master. "All of the senshi know how to love," Kyuuteki continued. "However, there is one that does not, and you know who that is."Kaboku nodded in understanding. Sailor Phoenix had never learned the meaning of love, and she was scared to even consider the concept. The only real emotion close to love that she had ever felt was the friendship between Sailor Aquaria and her. "She has never known love," Kaboku said quietly."No. Of all of the senshi, she is the only one that would make a fine ally in her present state. You have noticed the way that she fights in battles? She lets no emotion overcome her, and she keeps any emotion under control," Kyuuteki replied."She reminds me of someone who might serve you," Kaboku added."She does, which is why she will be our next target. I want you to make sure that she is completely alone and there is no way for the others to come to her aid. You know what happened when you attacked Aquaria," Kyuuteki said, reminding Kaboku of his previous failure.Kaboku bowed his head low as he remembered. He was going to learn from his mistakes, and he was not going to fail. "Even when she is alone, we both know that Sailor Phoenix makes a very good fighter. She is well prepared for what we are going to undergo, unlike the rest of them. You must be careful with her so as not to give her the same chance that she had in the past," Kyuuteki warned.Kaboku knew that Kyuuteki was right. When Kaboku had first started fighting for Kyuuteki, he had faced Sailor Phoenix alone the same way that he would now. She had the chance to kill Kaboku, but she did not take it because Sailor Aquaria had stepped in and reminded the angry senshi about their duty as senshi of justice and not poetic justice. If it had not been for Aquaria's intervention, Kaboku might not have made it out, and that battle clouded over Kaboku every time he thought about it."I suggest that you take a _yajuu_," Kyuuteki said."Of course. Fire resistant will work perfectly for me," Kaboku said with a nod; he bowed and turned to leave.

***

"I love going to the mall," Kaichuu said happily as she, Dorei, and Hoshi were walking towards the mall.Dorei smiled and agreed with a nod. It was a Friday afternoon and all the three girls wanted to do was have some time to relax by going out on a shopping trip."To bad Shakaku never wants to join us," Hoshi spoke up. Kaichuu turned towards Hoshi, raised an eyebrow and started to laugh."She's not in to going to the mall, especially with Dorei and I. I asked her to come with us anyway and she said that she would rather stay home and play volleyball," Kaichuu responded."She loves volleyball with a passion," Dorei noticed.Kaichuu widened her eyes and said sarcastically, "When did you notice?" The three girls walked a little further in silence until they walked into the mall.Hoshi looked around, and she saw a dark green shirt that caught her attention. "Look at that shirt!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to see it. While Hoshi was looking at the shirt, Kaichuu and Dorei noticed a few things that they liked, thus beginning their shopping spree."Something you will never see Shakaku in," Kaichuu said as she held up a pair of flares for Dorei and Hoshi to see."Defiantly not," Dorei agreed, "Although, I wouldn't mind those. Where did you find them?"Kaichuu dragged the two to where she had found the pants, and they each picked out a pair to try on.

***

Kaboku watched from a bench as many people walked in and out of the mall. A silver-haired girl caught his attention as he saw her walking to the mall with two other girls, a blonde and a brunette. Kaboku knew instantly that the girls were none other than Sailor Aquaria, Sailor Gemini, and Sailor Virgas. Although he had the three senshi in his sight, he saw no sign of Sailor Phoenix.Kaboku turned around to look at what was happening around him. He rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses as he realized that two girls were watching him, and they were giggling. He looked straight at them, and they looked the other way, pretending not to have noticed him. As the girls started walking away, one of the girls tripped because she was busy looking back at Kaboku.Kaboku noticed a little boy walk over in his direction and he sat next to Kaboku; his legs swinging from the bench and he gazed up at Kaboku. Kaboku raised an eyebrow as the boy scooted closer, his big eyes looking up at him."Daddy!" the boy said as he smiled a large smile and he put his arms around Kaboku. Kaboku eyes widened, and he sat still, frozen."I am so sorry," a man said as he walked up to Kaboku. Kaboku unwrapped the boy's arms from around him and watched, confused, as the two walked away. He saw how the boy had mistaken him for his father, but the whole experience scared him.He stood up in alarm as he realized that the three senshi were walking into the mall and out of his sight. He walked quickly to the mall, crossing the street with a large group. He caught silver hair just as it entered the mall and he sighed in relief."Too bad Shakaku never wants to join us," the blonde girl spoke up. The silver-eyed girl turned towards the girl who made the comment, raised an eyebrow, and started to laugh."She's not in to going to the mall, especially with Dorei and I. I asked her to come with us anyway and she said that she would rather stay home and play volleyball," Kaichuu responded.The rest of what the girls said was unimportant to Kaboku and he grinned. Phoenix was at her home, and Kaboku was going to take his chance at attacking her. He walked quickly out of the door, and passed the two girls that had been giggling over him before. They were both blondes, one of them had her hair halfway up, while the other girl had her hair up in two buns and ponytails dangling from them. Kaboku could have sworn that they were twins at first glance, and he hated the pure energy that was coming from them.

***

Shakaku brushed her hand against her forehead as she grabbed the volleyball from the ground. She walked over to the farthest line on the volleyball court and stood behind it in order to serve. She looked around as she got the feeling that someone was walking by. She hated being watched, but she saw no one, so she served the ball. She jogged over to where the ball was and picked it up again.This time, instead of serving it, she threw the ball up, passed it to herself, set it, and hit it over the net. She repeated this a few more times before she went to get a drink from her water bottle. Something did not seem right to her, and she looked up to a large tree that towered over the volleyball court. A large flock of birds suddenly flew out of it, and she lost the uneasy feeling for a second.She went back over to the ball, picked it up for another go at serving. She loved serving, and it let her get any anger out. She thought about Kaichuu, Dorei, and Hoshi who were shopping at the moment, and she hit the ball as hard as she could. She watched happily as the ball soared over the net and it landed in the center on the other side of the net."Rah!" a _yajuu_ screamed as it sprang at Shakaku from behind the large tree and grabbed her from behind."I didn't think that it was going to be this easy," Kaboku said as he stepped out from behind the tree. Shakaku glared at Kaboku who stood about twenty feet away from her. He had a dagger the length of Shakaku's forearm in his hand, and he was grinning. Shakaku struggled against the _yajuu's_ hold, but it was able to keep her under control."You are just so helpless without your transformation-thing, aren't you?" Kaboku asked her as he walked forward and he twirled her transformation bracelet in his index finger. Shakaku eyes narrowed as she wondered about how he had managed to get a hold on her bracelet. _How could I have been so stupid_? Shakaku asked herself as she realized that Kaboku had taken it from where it had been laying on top of her gym bag where she had put it.Shakaku jabbed the _yajuu_ with her elbow as hard as she could and she fell a good distance to the ground. She looked up briefly at the _yajuu_ before she got up. It was tall and its skin glowed a dark crimson."_Kasai_," Shakaku growled as she recognized this type of _yajuu_."You know _yajuus_ well," Kaboku commented. "Never thought that you would meet up with this situation, did you? I have your transformation bracelet, and even if you did get it back, the _yajuu_ can withstand your attacks. There is also the fact that I could beat you to a bloody pulp if I wanted to." Shakaku's eyes widened; he was right. The _yajuu_ walked behind her, and Kaboku remained in front of her. She turned to keep her eyes on both of them; the _yajuu_ was breathing deeply, and Kaboku continued to twirl her transformation bracelet around his index finger."Why don't you just come along? It would be much easier," Kaboku said, confident that he had won."Over my dead body," Shakaku retorted. Kaboku charged at her, still holding the transformation pen and the dagger was held in his other hand above his head. Shakaku ducked, and she stuck her leg out in an effort to make him fall. While he was down for a brief moment, she pressured her foot on his back to keep him down, and she grabbed the dagger and her transformation bracelet."Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!" she yelled, making sure that no one was around as she thrust the bracelet in the air. Her transformation was quick, nothing but a full turn, and then she stopped in a low crouch."You're powers are useless against us," Kaboku informed as he stood up."No problem," Sailor Phoenix said as she showed him the dagger, which was now in her possession, and she started twirling it. She turned her head around to the _yajuu_ and started running towards it. She positioned the dagger, and as she ran by, the dagger cut the _yajuu_ at the waist, its cry of pain rang out. Being so large, the _yajuu's_ movements were slow, and it was unable to get out of the way in time. She tumbled to the ground, doing a quick summersault as she got up again. She faced opposite of the creature as she heard it cry out and it fell to the ground.She turned around to see the look on Kaboku's face, which showed nothing but anger and frustration. "Look who has the upper hand now," Phoenix pointed out. Kaboku rushed forward, took a hold of her wrists, and the two of them fell to the ground. Kaboku pressed his knee into her abdomen, and Shakaku began to gasp for air."Yes, I'd like to ask the same question now," Kaboku asked as he stood up. Sailor Phoenix got up into a crouch, as far as Kaboku would let her. He pointed the dagger straight at her face, and she even had to shrink back slightly. She moved to the side quickly, and set up her attack."Phoenix Blazing Inferno," she said as she looked at him. As she released her attack, she noticed that Kaboku did not even move. Instead, he ran forward, and he swung his dagger in her direction. Even though Phoenix moved out of the way, Kaboku still managed to leave a thin cut with the dagger. Phoenix winced in pain as she lookeddown at the cut, but she continued to hold her ground."It doesn't have to be this hard," Kaboku said as he stood ready to attack again."You mean I should let you win? Interesting concept," Sailor Phoenix said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes."You would like the Dark Realm so much more," Kaboku tried to persuad her. Shakaku looked at Kaboku and she shook her head in disgust. Kaboku knew perfectly well that she would never go to the Dark Realm, and she found his attempts to be useless and a waste of time. She knew exactly why they wanted her in the Dark Realm, but she was not going to betray her partner or her duty as a senshi. You know you're not loved her," Kaboku said. He knew then that he had pushed the right button because the expression on Phoenix's face was full of furry and rage."You're wrong!" Phoenix yelled at him. No, Kaichuu loved her, and they were the best of friends. Or were they? Why was it that Kaichuu had chosen to go out with Hoshi and Dorei if they were the close friends that Phoenix had thought them to be."Am I? You don't look too sure of yourself," Kaboku pointed out as he noticed the unsure look on Phoenix's face. "I'll let you think about it," Kaboku finished as he took a step back, and he disappeared. Phoenix watched him disappear, and she decided that she was not going to fall for his mind game. She knew perfectly well that Kaichuu cared for her. But then, she couldn't help but question it some more.Nothing stirred nor moved for a few seconds while she stood there looking around the volleyball court. Her _fuku_ was coated with a thin coat a dust from the sand that she had been down upon a few times during the fight. She detransformed, and looked up as she heard a sound that sounded much like a window rattling from her apartment on the third floor.From where she stood, she could see Hades trying with all of his might to open the door from inside the apartment. She watched him curiously until he finally managed to get it open. Hades flew over to the balcony railing, and looked at Shakaku for a second before he flew down."That was some good thinking," Hades spoke."I couldn't let him win," Shakaku responded."Of course not!" Hades agreed. Hades landed on the bench where Shakaku's gym bag was and she walked over to it and sat down. "I'd like to know where Kaichuu is," Hades added."She went shopping with Dorei and Hoshi," Shakaku answered, getting a drink from her water bottle."You know, she has the worst timing a person can have," Hades pointed out. "She knows perfectly well what Kyuuteki is up to, yet she actually let you stay home alone, outside with no one around much less!" Hades said."The way you put it, you make Kaichuu seem like the bad person," Shakaku said, covering for her friend."That's not the point. She should take better care in what she does. What if the situation had been different and you wouldn't have been able to stop Kaboku? What if Kyuuteki himself decided to come down while she is at the mall?" Hades lectured."Now you're lecturing me," Shakaku pointed out."Sorry," Hades blushed."I can see where you are coming from, but she didn't have bad intentions. She just longs to have some fun in her life. And besides, what matters is that everything is ok, and I didn't get seriously hurt," Shakaku responded."Yes, but what if," Hades added again. Shakaku stroked Hades affectionately."I know, but it didn't happen that way," Shakaku repeated."So what happened? I only saw things after you took out the yajuu," Hades inquired."I was playing volleyball and I had an uneasy feeling. I didn't think it was anything, but I found out that I was wrong,"" Shakaku said. "I had my transformation bracelet on my gym bag, and Kaboku managed to get a hold on it.""We have to be more careful," Hades warned."Thank you, mother," Shakaku said back.Hades rolled his eyes, "I am supposed to be your guardian, your mentor. What do you expect? I just don't want to see you get hurt if there is a way around it.""I know, I just hate being lectured," Shakaku sighed."Who doesn't?" Hades said as he sat down comfortably on the bench. 


	10. Part Nine

**Kaichuu's Happiness, An Approach for Love**"Meticka!" Shakaku called as she ran after her teammate. Meticka stopped right as Shakaku was heading straight for her, and the two collided."Yes?" Meticka asked after the two girls had gotten up from the floor."Great setting today," Shakaku said, picking up her bag, which was still on the floor."Thanks," Meticka said with a smile.Before either girl said anything else, a boy Shakaku's age walked up to the two girls and asked, "Are you Shakaku?""I'd better go," Meticka said, heading out the door."Yes, I am, and you are?" Shakaku asked."My name is Kumori, and I've seen you practice here a lot," he introduced himself. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your friend, Kaichuu.""What about her?" Shakaku replied, glancing at Kumori briefly."I was wondering, is she dating anyone currently?" Kumori asked.Shakaku raised her eyebrow and replied, "You like her, am I right?" Kumori blushed and looked away. "No, she's not dating anyone right now. Before I say anything else, how do you know about her?"Kumori looked up at Shakaku, "I come every once and a while after school. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could ask her if she might be interested in maybe meeting me sometime; I'd love to meet her in person."Shakaku thought about this for a few moments. "I'll see what I can do.""Great! How about if her and I meet tomorrow at around six or so at the park by the mall?" Kumori asked. Shakaku was silent until, after a few moments, she nodded slowly.

***

Kumori and Shakaku walked out of the gym a few minutes later, and Kumori walked down the street without looking back at her."Oh, Shakaku has a boyfriend!" Minako said from where she was on the sidewalk along with Makoto."I do not," Shakaku corrected her."So what were you two doing?" Makoto asked."After practice?" Minako added."He had a couple of questions that he wanted to ask me," Shakaku answered."Ah ha!" Minako exclaimed. "So what exactly did he ask you?""What does it matter to you?" Shakaku said as she began walking along the sidewalk."Inquiring minds want to know," Makoto replied."Actually, he asked me about Kaichuu," Shakaku told them."The psycho girl?" Makoto asked. Kaichuu's reputation with duct tape had spread all around school after Kaichuu and two of her friends had duct taped a boy from head to foot for lying to them."Yes," Shakaku sighed, "the psycho girl.""He's got guts," Minako said; she had heard about Kaichuu from Ami, Usagi, and Makoto."So are they going to hook up?" Makoto asked."Do you mean would Kaichuu want to, or would I want her to? They're two different things," Shakaku pointed out."You don't want Kaichuu to be happy?" Minako asked."She doesn't need a boy to be happy," Shakaku responded."Have they even met?" Makoto asked."Not face to face, but he wants to meet her tomorrow at that big park near the mall.""I wanna be there!" Minako shouted.Shakaku raised her eyebrow but nodded. "I suppose, but we are going to stay out of their way, they don't need us hanging around when they first meet. Two psycho girls," she eyed Minako, "is not what Kumori wants on the first day. I think one is enough, especially since it is Kaichuu after all.""Fine with me," Makoto and Minako answered at the same time.

***

Shakaku entered the apartment and she was greeted by the strong smell of banana bread that hung in the air. "Kaichuu, I'm home!" she called out. As she headed for her room she heard the crash of a pot in the kitchen, and Kaichuu ran out with a roll of duct tape in her hand."Put down your bag and fight," she greeted Shakaku."Hello to you too.""I am KAICHUU," Kaichuu said as she took out a piece of duct tape."I know that," Shakaku responded with a smile."Shakaku, you're spoiling the effect. You're supposed to cower in fear as I unleash my wrath.""Just you standing there is enough to unleash the great depression all over again.""UH!""And don't get me started about what happens when you actually start doing something. One fling of those hips will send people to the hospital," Shakaku said with a smirk."I resent that! Anyway, there's banana bread in the oven, and you CAN'T have any," Kaichuu replied with a nod."Who would want to eat your bread?" Shakaku continued with her teasing."You will pay!""Oh and uh, by the way, a guy asked me about you after practice," Shakaku changed the subject.Kaichuu, who was on her way back to the kitchen, froze. "Really?" she asked slowly as she turned around to look at Shakaku. Kaichuu began to wipe her eyes and pretended to cry, "At least I'm loved by someone," she said with a sniff."Who said he asked good things?" Shakaku said, temporarily suspending Kaichuu's act."Quiet you!""Alright, geez. His name is Kumori, and he said that if you are interested you could meet him tomorrow at six at the big park over by the mall.""COOL!" Kaichuu shouted as she started jumping up and down. Shakaku rolled her eyes as she waited for Kaichuu to settle down. "So what does he look like?" Kaichuu asked after she had regained her cool."He's about my height, and he has light blonde hair," Shakaku made a disgusted face, "and he has the most wonderful gray eyes that sparkle and shine like a brilliant, newly polished penny," Shakaku began laughing."Alright, I get the idea," Kaichuu said. "Does he have a lot of zits?""A face full," Shakaku replied. Kaichuu knew by the look on Shakaku's face that she was lying."Ok, be serious with me now.""None what so ever," Shakaku replied with a straight face."Coolness," Kaichuu grinned from ear to ear. "Wait a second... how does he even know me?" she asked Shakaku."He said that he's seen you after volleyball practice.""So he's seen me?" Kaichuu asked, wondering if she had already met this mystery man."Yes, but you haven't seen hi,," Shakaku replied. The two girls were silent before Kaichuu began jumping up and down again while holding on to Shakaku's shoulders."I might actually get a boyfriend," Kaichuu said in mid-leap."I was afraid of that," Shakaku replied.Kaichuu stopped jumping and looked at Shakaku, "Are you ok with this?""You don't need my permission to date; I'm not your guardian," Shakaku replied with a nod. "If you want to fine, but if you get hurt it'll be my fault.""Are you ok with this, yes or no?""You're not going to go through with it if I say no, are you?" Shakaku asked, and Kaichuu shook her head. "Fine, I'm ok with this," Shakaku replied.Kaichuu squealed loudly as she hugged Shakaku. "What do I have to lose? It's not like I haven't been searching madly for the past few months," Kaichuu pointed outShakaku made no response, but she let Kaichuu be happy.

***

"I'm really nervous," Kaichuu said as she, Makoto, Minako, and Shakaku walked to the park. Hades was in Shakaku's coat pocket, and Artemis was on Minako's shoulder."You'll be fine," Makoto reassured Kaichuu as she straightened her blouse for her."Good luck, and tell us everything that happens," Minako said excitedly, "we'll be right over there if you need us," she said, pointing to a bench that was under a large tree.Kaichuu took a deep breath and began to walk towards the large fountain alone. She saw a young boy with black hair sitting at the fountain. _Is that him? No, Shakaku said he had blonde hair._ As she approached the fountain, a young girl walked up to the black haired boy, and they walked away together."It's a pleasure to see you, Kaichuu," a voice called to her from the other side of the fountain.Kaichuu was at a loss for words until he walked around the fountain towards her. "Yes, I'm Kaichuu.""You look prettier up close," Kumori said as he stopped in front of her. "My name is Kumori, but I'm sure Shakaku must have already told you that," Kumori said."Yes, she told me about you after she came home from practice," Kaichuu said; she was still at a loss for words and was having a difficult time forming sentences."You two live together?" Kumori asked. The two sat down at the edge of the fountain."Yes, we've lived together for about two years now," Kaichuu said with a nod.

***

"Do you think she's doing ok?" Minako asked as she, Makoto, and Shakaku watched Kumori and Kaichuu converse."I think she's doing just fine. At least she's not just sitting there staring at him," Shakaku pointed out."They make a cute couple," Makoto pointed out. Kumori's blonde hair went well with Kaichuu's silver hair, and they both had almost the same color of eyes. Kumori was also taller than Kaichuu by three inches or so.Artemis moved over to where Shakaku was sitting, and he whispered for Hades to come out. "How's she doing?" Hades asked, poking his head out from Shakaku's coat."Everything looks good so far," Makoto answered. A loud scream was heard as a _yajuu_ burst out from behind a tree and began running around the park."You spoke too soon," Shakaku said getting up from the bench."Just once I wish they would take a vacation," Minako said. The girls ran behind a group of trees."Venus Star Power, Make up!""Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!""Jupiter Star Power, Make up!"Hades looked at Artemis, "Yeah, I could transform too, just not right now." Artemis nodded.The _yajuu_ ran towards Kaichuu and Kumori. "Run!" Kumori said as the two stood up. Kaichuu didn't have to be told twice, so she began to run along with Kumori. The creature reached the two and took a hold on Kumori by his neck. Kaichuu ran behind a tree quickly."Let go of me!" Kumori pleaded as the _yajuu_ lifted him from the ground."You heard him," Sailor Phoenix said. Right beside her Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Aquaria, Hades, and Artemis stood facing the _yajuu_."Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria yelled as she launched her attack at the creature."Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter also yelled, combining her attack with Sailor Aquaria's. Jupiter's attack managed to make the _yajuu_ let go of Kumori, but Aquaria's attack had no effect."Water proof," Sailor Phoenix told Aquaria. Aquaria frowned as she realized that she wouldn't be able to help Kumori.

***

"Good plan," Kerai said to Kaboku from where they were watching the fight."She can't do anything against the _yajuu_," Kaboku said, his eyes fixed on the battle."Something's bugging you," Kerai pointed out. Kaboku gritted his teeth together, but his eyes never strayed. "You need to lighten up if this is going to work," Kerai told him.

***

"Aquaria, hold it while we attack," Phoenix told her partner. Aquaria complied, sneaked behind the _yajuu_, and grabbed hold of it. It was small enough to where she didn't have too much trouble holding on. "Senshi!" the _yajuu_ shouted."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix powered up her attack.'Lovely Chain Encircle!""Sparkling Wide Pressure!"Sailor Aquaria jumped out of the way just as the three attacks reached their target, fatally wounding it. The _yajuu_ tried to stand, but it was unable to before it began to turn into nothing but a puddle of blue oil.Sailor Aquaria hurried over to Kumori who was still knocked out. She detransformed and hit his cheek lightly to wake him up. "Kumori, please wake up!" she called to him."We'd better go," Sailor Jupiter said as she saw Kumori's eyes open slightly."Kaichuu?" Kumori asked as he sat up, "What happened?""You fell and hit your head; you're going to be fine," Kaichuu responded as she helped Kumori up.

***

"We attack now," Kerai said as she saw Kaichuu helping Kumori up."No, now we leave," Kaboku said as he turned and left. Kerai was confused but she followed him.

***

"Shakaku, are you ok?" Hades asked her, looking up at her.Shakaku turned away from Kumori and Kaichuu's direction. "If she gets hurt it's going to be all my fault," Shakaku said softly."That's not true! Kaichuu can handle herself. And besides, it looks like things will work out for them," Hades reassured her."I sure hope you're right." Shakaku turned around once again to see Kumori and Kaichuu sitting by the fountain holding hands and smiling at each other. Shakaku rolled her eyes before she turned around again and began walking to the apartment. 


	11. Part Ten

**Kerai Steps Up; Attack on the Senshi of Darkness**"We had it coming," Kerai whispered as she turned her head to look at Kaboku."Be silent," Kaboku warned. The two doors that lead into the large courtroom opened, and Kyuuteki walked through with a look of pure disgust on his face. The doors slammed shut behind him, and in a few quick strides Kyuuteki was in front of Kaboku and Kerai, who bowed their heads down."That was pure idiocy; I don't know what you were thinking Kaboku. You, Kerai, had no more right than he did to be out there. That is not what we agreed on," Kyuuteki bellowed, referring to the previous battle."Please forgive us," Kerai and Kaboku said together as they bowed lower. Kyuuteki walked past them and he walked the three steps up to the throne where he sat down."It's a good thing the both of you have never failed me like this before, otherwise you two would have a lot of explaining to do. I expected better from you, especially you, Kaboku," Kyuuteki said in a low and dangerous growl."It will never happen again," Kaboku said, not raising his head."You did say that we should work together," Kerai said defensively."I meant together when following the plan that we had laid out," Kyuuteki growled dangerously."Dracas will be next?" Kaboku asked, interrupting Kyuuteki."Yes, but we must send a _yajuu_ ahead to get a better chance. The yajuu will spy for a while before making the attack. I advise you go with it, Kaboku," Kyuuteki suggested."Actually Kerai volunteered to go," Kaboku said. He had been in hot water too many times recently, and now it would be Kerai's turn.Kyuuteki turned in Kerai's direction and raised an eyebrow. Kerai looked up and elbowed Kaboku before she smiled slowly."Take whatever you need, just make sure that you do not fail," Kyuuteki explained. "Dracas is the easiest of them all to catch, and I don't think even you should have a problem.""I will do my best," Kerai said.

***

Enzeru stepped out of her classroom and knew that no one else was around even though she was unable to see. Kaichuu and Shakaku had promised to walk her home from school, but as she expected they were not there. Enzeru shook her head as she figured that Kaichuu might have stayed after class to talk to her boyfriend, and she laughed as she imagined Shakaku dragging a screaming Kaichuu away."Weren't Kaichuu and Shakaku supposed to pick you up after school," Hoshi asked Enzeru as she and Dorei got out of their classroom and walked up to her."I'm sure Kaichuu wanted to stay 'just a few minutes' to talk to her boyfriend," Enzeru replied, saying exactly what she thought Kaichuu might have told Shakaku."That doesn't surprise me," Dorei said, rolling her eyes. "I wonder how things are going with her and her lover boy anyway.""Kaichuu would make sure that it would be going alright," Hoshi pointed out. All three girls knew that Kaichuu was really excited that she had a boyfriend, and they knew that she would be trying her hardest to make the relationship work."Although I hear that Shakaku and Kumori aren't getting along," Dorei said to the other two girls."What can you expect? She hates boys with a passion," Enzeru said."I, personally, am glad that Kaichuu has found someone," Hoshi said. "At least it shuts her up and keeps her out of my hair.""True," Dorei agreed with a nod. Dorei looked at her watch; Kaichuu and Shakaku were now ten minutes late, and if she didn't leave now, she would be late for voice lessons. "I have to leave, I have voice lessons in twenty minutes and it takes me fifteen minutes just to walk there," Dorei explained.Hoshi nodded, "I have cross-country practice in a little bit and I still have to dress out. Sorry we can't stay longer.""I'm sure they'll be here any second," Enzeru replied.

***

Shakaku tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Kaichuu to get out of her art class. Kaichuu's class had gotten out ten minutes ago, but Kaichuu had stayed late to talk with Kumori. After a few more minutes of waiting, Shakaku walked into the room and grabbed the back of Kaichuu's shirt."What are you doing?" Kaichuu asked, surprised that she was being dragged away from her conversation."I've waited too long," was the only thing that Shakaku said until they were out of the room. "I agreed to put up with him, but you're pushing it," Shakaku said angrily."Would you rather me not talk to him at all?" Kaichuu asked with big, sad eyes.Shakaku hated when Kaichuu put her in positions when she had to give in to Kaichuu, so she replied, "No, that's not what I meant. Anyway, we're late to go pick up Enzeru. We promised her that we would be there right after your class got out. But no, you wanted to stay a few extra minutes to talk with that _thing_ of yours.""You could have left without me," Kaichuu pointed out."And set you up to be attacked again?" Shakaku asked. She didn't even want to think about what might have happened if she would have left Kaichuu and her boyfriend alone again. If Kaboku was as hotheaded as he was last time then he would have attacked once again much like the last time. No, Shakaku thought, Kyuuteki must have had a talk with that hot-tempered idiot. Shakaku knew very well that Kyuuteki would have talked with Kaboku about how that wasn't the plan. Shakaku also knew that their plan was to catch each senshi when they were on their own, which was why she did not want to leave without Kaichuu."Let's go," Shakaku said, dragging Kaichuu away from Kumori who was about to kiss her goodbye."You have the worst timing," Kaichuu pouted as she tried to keep up with Shakaku's fast pace."We don't want to leave Enzeru alone for too long," Shakaku said as she quickened her pace. Kaichuu broke into a run in order to catch up with her friend, but almost stopped as Shakaku also began to run."She'll be fine," Kaichuu pleaded."Better safe than sorry," Shakaku muttered the cliché phrase as she squeezed in between a group of oncoming school children.

***

"It's about time. Let me guess, Kaichuu wanted to chitty chat with her fiancé?" Enzeru said as Shakaku and Kaichuu arrived Enzeru's school to pick her up."He is not my fiancé!" Kaichuu shrieked.Enzeru rose from the bench that she had been sitting at, grabbed her book bag, and extended her walking stick. "Sure seems like it from all that time that you have been spending with him," she commented."Aren't a boyfriend and girlfriend required to hang out?" Kaichuu asked, trying to prove to Enzeru that she was not spending too much time with Kumori."Yes, but after a while one begins to wonder if the girl is becoming obsessive," Shakaku broke in."Quiet you," Kaichuu hissed playfully."Isn't there a park around here? I want to do my homework for a little bit," Enzeru said, changing the subject.Kaichuu eye's widened, "How can anyone want to do their homework?"Shakaku lead Enzeru across the street were there was, in fact, a small park with a few trees where they could sit together."Let me guess, we're not leaving because she might be in danger?" Kaichuu asked, although she already knew the answer to the question."Oh give it a rest. Besides, we all have some homework to do. I know for a fact that you have some math to finish," Shakaku replied as she set her book bag down where she was going to sit."Oh the joyful bliss of finishing my Algebra homework. Is there not a more wonderful pastime than wasting it?" Kaichuu said, trying sounding poetic and classic."I can think of one thing, watching paint dry, and watching paint that is already dry try to dry some more," Shakaku responded with a smile."But of course," Kaichuu said as she fished through the bottomless pit that was known as her backpack for her Algebra book. Instead, Kaichuu found a stray piece of duct tape at the bottom of the bag and she grinned. Shakaku did not see the piece of duct tape, but she saw the look on Kaichuu's face and she rose instantly, preparing to defend herself."She has duct tape, doesn't she?" Shakaku asked Enzeru."Judging by the sound, and pitch, of her laughter I would believe so," Enzeru answered cautiously."Eh," Kaichuu said as she took the piece out of her bag and set it gently on the grass, "I'm going to let it run and frolic instead of wasting it on you. Then again, it could help me with my Algebra homework." Kaichuu picked up the tape and stuck it on her shoulder like a parrot.

***

"Wait and see if they leave the small one alone," Kerai whispered to the _yajuu_ that was standing right next to her. The creature looked from behind the group of bushes, where it and Kerai were watching the senshi, to see what they were doing. "I can't afford you to fail," Kerai said sternly. The _yajuu_ growled in response.A few moments later, Kerai left the _yajuu_ alone to wait for the right time to attack. The _yajuu_ crouched down on the cool dirt and waited. It watched as Kaichuu took a piece of duct tape from her book bag, place it on the grass, and then place it on her shoulder. The _yajuu_ felt uncomfortable as it had had a bad experience with duct tape in the past. How was it supposed to know that the material was sticky and did not agree with its face? The creature growled as it continued to watch the girls until it could no longer stand it. No matter how much Kerai had warned it not to attack until Dracas was alone, it wanted blood, and it wanted it now.Just as the three girls were beginning their homework, the black colored creature leapt out at them with a fierce growl. Kaichuu, who was the furthest away from the bushes that the _yajuu_ had emerged from, managed to remain free from the creature, although Shakaku and Enzeru were not so lucky."Aquaria Constellation Power, Make up!" she called out as she raised her arm with the transformation bracelet up into the air. The _yajuu_ squeezed the other two girls until they began to gasp for air."The constellation Aquarius sends its powerful waves onto this world and with that power I am Sailor Aquaria, entering the battle scene with the mighty ocean at my side," Sailor Aquaria said after she had finished transforming."That's nice, but we need a little help," Shakaku said as she continued to gasp for air."Aquaria Shattering Wave!" the senshi screamed as she crouched down with her attack. Her attack managed to make the _yajuu_ let the two girls go, but it also managed to make it extremely angry."Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!""Dracas Constellation Power, Make up!""Mad," the _yajuu_ growled."You should be. Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix screamed. By the time she launched her attack the creature was out of sight."I hate it when they send those," Sailor Aquaria said."It's right there!" Sailor Dracas said, pointing to the bushes that the creature had first emerged from. Sailor Phoenix ran to the bushes to see if she could catch it and keep it still instead of attacking it, but Dracas informed her that it had already moved."Phinny, maybe you should give it a little 'shower', the creature might have rabies," Sailor Aquaria suggested."Right you are," Sailor Phoenix replied as she caught on to what Aquaria was telling her.Dracas did what she was supposed to do in these situations, and she looked in the opposite direction that the _yajuu_ was in. "Phoenix Fireball Shower!" Sailor Phoenix yelled, emphasizing the word 'shower' as she shot the attack in the direction of the creature. Even though it moved slightly, the _yajuu_ was still hit due to the fact that the attack was able to cover a large area.The _yajuu_ continued to make an effort to move, but it remained where it was. "Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria yelled, taking her chance at attacking the fallen creature. When Aquaria took another look, she saw that the creature was unharmed, but it was just the same, and she grew angry when she saw that another _yajuu_, a water-resistant one, had used its body to cover its comrade."Twisting Flame Encounter!" Sailor Phoenix shouted angrily at the creature that was helpless against the fire-based attack. "You may proceed," Phoenix said after her attack had violently taken down the water-resistant _yajuu_."Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria summoned her attack once more, and this time it destroyed the _yajuu_ completely."How much trouble do you think whoever sent the _yajuu_ is going to be in?" Sailor Dracas asked."It was such a fool," the three girls turned and looked uphill to see Kerai standing and looking down at them. "I warned it to wait, but instead it walked into its own coffin. Do you realize how much trouble I will be in!? Kerai screamed at them."First of all, you deserve it. Second, woman you have some set of pipes; shut the hell up!" Sailor Aquaria shouted right back at Kerai who remained silent until she began to disappear."I will return!""We don't care," Sailor Phoenix said after Kerai had vanished."This battle brought to you by the almighty power of duct tape. To obtain...""Like I said, we don't care," Phoenix repeated. Sailor Aquaria's face flushed a bright red until Dracas got in between the two and she gave both of them the eye. 


	12. Part Eleven

**Hidden Plan; An Appearance by the Great Enemy**Kerai stared passively at Kyuuteki as he raised his head to speak, and then he lowered it again. Finally, after a few minutes of thought, Kyuuteki raised his head up completely. Although Kyuuteki did not look sad, happy, angry, or any other emotion, Kerai could tell that he felt one of these emotions very strongly. Kyuuteki looked in the direction where Kaboku stood, and he beckoned Kaboku over with a motion of his hand. Kaboku took a few steps foreword, although he remained farther away from Kyuuteki than Kerai was."I am beginning to wonder if you and Kerai are failing too often," Kyuuteki said slowly, with a hint of regret in his voice. "I should have thought that my expectations would have been low enough that even a yajuu would be able to fulfill them, but even that has been unsuccessful. I think that it's about time that I take matters into my own hands."Kaboku looked up at Kyuuteki with a wide-eyed look. For Kaboku this could mean two things: Kyuuteki would do away with Kerai and he, or Kyuuteki would send out a large attack on the senshi, and he might end up causing more damage than was necessary. Although Kaboku wouldn't mind getting a good blow at the earth, which was not what the original intentions were."What do you mean?" Kerai finally spoke the question that had been resting on Kaboku's tongue."There is no use in sending Kaboku and you if the results are not what we are looking for," Kyuuteki responded. Kerai and Kaboku both nodded slowly in agreement when Kyuuteki looked at them for an answer. "This is not to say that you are not valuable to the operation," Kyuuteki continued, "however, perhaps this part requires me to get my hands dirty as well.""Maybe I have been too lenient on the senshi," Kaboku suggested. "Send me, master, and I will get rid of them for good.""No, I have made up my mind. I will go to earth and attack Gemini and Virgas. I don't want either of you following me, you understand?" Kyuuteki spoke, his voice carried a tone of authority that was unmatched by the other two."At the same time?" Kerai asked as she tried to warn Kyuuteki that two senshi at once might not be such a good idea."I know perfectly well what I will be up against," Kyuuteki replied flatly to Kerai. Kyuuteki did not like when someone, especially a girl, warned him about something."Kerai's right, master. Perhaps it would be better if you attacked one of them at a time, or perhaps one of us should accompany you," Kaboku spoke up, although he knew instantly that Kyuuteki would punish him for saying that."If either of you comment on this situation one more time I will make sure that you have no part in this operation because you are too busy playing dead," Kyuuteki growled fiercely. Kyuuteki stood up from his chair and he walked past the two who had to move aside in order to avoid being knocked over."Sometimes his pride overtakes him," Kerai said a few moments after Kyuuteki had left the room. "You know, ever since the senshi have been winning, I've been wondering what he might do to correct this. It just doesn't seem right; I have a feeling that Kyuuteki is forming a plan and he's not telling us about it.""Although I usually don't agree with you, I think this time I am going to have to," Kaboku said. "Kyuuteki himself said that he knows what he is up against, yet he still wants to go against the senshi. I used to think that the senshi were very weak, but after a few times of fighting them, I can see that my thoughts were entirely wrong. Now that you mention it, I've also been getting the feeling that Kyuuteki is forming some sort of plan behind our backs, and he's not going to let us in on it until he's ready."Kerai turned her head in amazement at Kaboku. As he just said, Kaboku never agreed with Kerai on anything, so this was a rare occasion."Maybe he thinks we can't handle the new plan that he might have forming in his head?" Kerai suggested with a tone of question in her voice."You might be on to something there," Kaboku said. Kaboku, uncomfortable about saying anything, left the room shortly after. Kerai stayed in the room for a few more minutes. Lately, she observed, Kaboku and she had been working together a lot more, so now she was feeling as though they were growing closer. Kerai smiled to herself as she left the room.

***

"Why can't you ever play soccer or something other than volleyball?" Kaichuu asked with a moan as she and Shakaku stepped outside for a round of volleyball."Because volleyball is the only sport that I play," Shakaku said with a proud smile."You need a new hobby," Kaichuu stated flatly."You need a new weapon of choice," Shakaku said as she walked over to the other side of the volleyball court."EXCUSE ME!?" Kaichuu screamed a few seconds later, after she had taken in just what Shakaku had said. "What's wrong with duct tape?""Everything.""Curse you!""Oh stop whining about how Lysol is better than duct tape and play," Shakaku said with a straight and serious face."You little..." Kaichuu began, but she couldn't finish because Shakaku had set the ball over the net. Lucky for Kaichuu she was a decent setter, so she set it right back to Shakaku."I don't understand why you didn't try out for the volleyball team. You would have made a decent setter," Shakaku asked, striking up conversation."Yeah, on what team?" Kaichuu asked sarcastically."No, I'm serious. Everyone knows we need some permanent setters," Shakaku said."What happened with Meticka and Gwen, the other two setters?" Kaichuu asked as she received the ball with another set."Gwen moved to defense and is only a back-up setter, and Meticka moved to front row. I swear, half the team is front row. We had enough blockers before they moved one of them up from Junior Varsity," Shakaku said with an angered frown."I wouldn't make a good front row person-" Kaichuu began although she stopped as she looked up in the sky. Above them, the largest flock of birds either of them had ever seen flew above them, circled, and finally left.Shakaku dropped the ball and narrowed her eyes. Kaichuu turned to look at her. "What's wrong? Those birds were really pretty!"Shakaku frowned as if she thought that the birds meant something bad. "I don't like the idea that those birds are black," Shakaku said slowly."I thought you liked black," Kaichuu said with a confused tone."You don't get it. Black birds never fly together. If I'm not mistaken, black birds flying together usually means that something bad is going to happen. Taking in the fact that we are senshi, I wouldn't be surprised if something bad did happen," Shakaku explained to Kaichuu who still had a confused look on her face."What if they all just decided to get together and have a drink?" Kaichuu asked. "Why do you have to get all scared because they're black?""Think what you want, but I'm going to tell the others," Shakaku said as she picked up her things and walked inside the apartment.Kaichuu stood alone for a few minutes, but she got the feeling that she was being watched, so she left. Stupid birds, Kaichuu thought as she ran inside.

***

Rays of light poured into the room as Dorei, Enzeru, Hoshi, Shakaku, and Kaichuu walked into the Crown. The girls waited a few moments until a waitress walked up to them and seated them in a booth that was in the far corner of the room."I'm surprised that Usagi and the others aren't here," Hoshi said as she took a drink of her soda."That's true, considering that this is their hangout," Dorei agreed."Maybe they knew that we were coming, and they got scared," Kaichuu said with an evil smile. "They must have known that I would bring a roll of duct tape." Kaichuu took out a travel size roll of duct tape, and she stroked it."Funny, isn't it? The one time we come as a group they're not here. Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Shakaku said from her corner of the booth.Kaichuu kicked Shakaku from under the table, "You're not supposed to ruin our fun. We're supposed to be having a good time.""Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that we were here to make sure nothing bad happened. I'm so sorry for assuming so much when you yourself said that we should come for that very reason," Shakaku retorted."Why is it that every time something bad is going to happen, Shakaku gets in a bad mood?" Enzeru asked Dorei."Maybe it's because she's so dark inside that she can feel it coming," Kaichuu joked."Because Kaichuu takes it too lightly. Although she is right," Shakaku told Enzeru with a grin. "I'm just that evil."Dorei looked out the window and took in the beautiful rays of the sun, and she noticed the way that the clouds just flew in the sky so effortlessly. It seemed strange to Dorei that Shakaku had sensed something bad when everything about the atmosphere seemed so perfect. A few birds, which were perched on a tree outside the window, were singing to each other, the sun was shining without any clouds in its way, and all of the girls except Shakaku seemed so relaxed. If Shakaku hadn't reminded them why they were at the Crown to begin with, Dorei would have been enjoying herself just as much as Kaichuu.Dorei looked up with a start as she saw Kaichuu pull out her travel duct tape again, and Shakaku was shooting glances at her from across the table. However, their moment of laughter and fun was interrupted when a baby's shriek was heard from the other side of the room. All of the girls looked to see why the baby had shrieked, but it was only because its mother had bought it an ice cream.Suddenly, a real yell followed the baby's cry, and the five girls looked up to see a sight that made their stomachs turn. At the entrance of the Crown stood a _yajuu_, although that was not made the senshi uneasy. Next to the _yajuu_ was none other than Kyuuteki, and he stood there with a grin across his face. All of the people got up from their tables, and even the workers left their positions and everyone except the five girls ran out toward the exit.The _yajuu_ fixed its glossy black eyes on the table that the senshi were at, and it approached them, turning every table that was in its way. When the creature reached their table, all of the senshi managed to get out of its reach, although it managed to get Dorei, and it grabbed her around the neck. Dorei struggled to get free, and she tried to dig her nails into its oily skin, but the _yajuu_ felt nothing. The creature walked back to its master slowly, unable to walk while dragging such a load."Dorei!" Hoshi called out from where she stood, but when Kyuuteki shot her a warning glance, she became silent once again."The wall," Kyuuteki instructed the _yajuu_. The _yajuu's_ laugh was like a hiss as it walked over to the nearest wall, and it used some of its oily, adhesive skin to pin Dorei to the wall."Run!" Dorei yelled at the others as the _yajuu_ turned to look for a new target. Hoshi jumped from the booth and she tried to attack the creature, although the creature did the same with Hoshi as it had done with Dorei."Kaboku and Kerai doubted that I could take two of you. However, right now I'm certain I could take all of you," Kyuuteki said casually."Phoenix Constellation Power, Make Up!" Shakaku screamed as she held up her left wrist when she saw Kyuuteki walk over to the two girls with a new grin on his face."Shakaku, NO!" Kaichuu and Enzeru screamed together as they saw Sailor Phoenix run at Kyuuteki. Although Kyuuteki only saw the senshi as she was getting close, with a swoop of his arm he was able to throw her to the ground, and with such a blow he sent her so hard to the ground that she laid motionless.Kaichuu stood frozen at the sight of seeing her partner on the ground and not moving. Although Enzeru could not see it, she knew just what had happened to her friend."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A loud voice was heard from behind the _yajuu_. Although the creature tried to avoid the familiar attack, it was too late, and the creature began to lose its shape. Kyuuteki whirled around to see Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, standing behind him."Clever," Kyuuteki hissed. "I'm surprised that you showed up at all," Kyuuteki said with a smile. Although the inner senshi had never met Kyuuteki face-to-face, they could all sense that his power was far beyond theirs, and that it might not have been a good idea to arrive without a plan."Look," Sailor Mercury pointed for the others to see Sailor Phoenix at Kyuuteki's feet, and she was not moving. They also turned their heads to see Hoshi and Dorei trying hard to free themselves from something that looked like it might have been part of the _yajuu's_ skin.Kyuuteki interrupted their moments of silence, "Although I can clearly see that you outnumber me tremendously, I also know that I could take all of you out quickly. However, I have done the damage that I came here to do," Kyuuteki said, his deep voice making the walls of the building almost tremble as though they knew the kind of strength that was within them."It is to my great sadness that I will leave you senshi hurt the way you are instead of dead. I made a promise to my followers, and I intend to keep it," Kyuuteki added as he narrowed his eyes. "A simple cut can turn into a fatal injury," Kyuuteki whispered as he stepped over the puddle of oil that the _yajuu_ had left, and he sneered at the inner senshi who moved aside to let him pass without hesitation.No one moved for a few moments after Kyuuteki had left. The inner senshi could not bring themselves to say anything because they didn't know where to begin."Let's take those two down," that was one of the rare serious statements that Kaichuu had ever said. She helped Enzeru walk over the booth and through the scattered tables to where Dorei and Hoshi were still at the wall. The inner senshi slowly began to walk toward the others and they helped take down Dorei and Hoshi. Sailor Mercury stayed with Sailor Phoenix, and she tried to wake her up. Sailor Phoenix raised her face, and she looked around herself, taking in what had happened. When Sailor Phoenix finally realized what had happened, she rose from the floor, and the look on her face showed pure disgust."Kaichuu, what's wrong with her?" Sailor Moon inquired about Phoenix as she removed the last piece of skin that bound Dorei to the wall."She'll be fine," Kaichuu said quietly. Even though she said this, Kaichuu knew that Phoenix would not be her old self for a few days. Sailor Phoenix hated being taken out by anyone, even if it was Kyuuteki, and that was exactly what had happened."Kaichuu?" Enzeru said, turning in Kaichuu's direction as if questioning what Kaichuu had just said."The whole encounter with Kyuuteki had left everyone without words. Even though Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mars always had something bad to say about the Constellations, they couldn't help but aid them with Hoshi, who was still stuck to the wall."I cannot believe we just survived that," Hoshi said after she had been taken down."No kidding," Dorei agreed."That was him, wasn't it?" Sailor Mars asked, "The guy that you guys were always talking about. That was Kyuuteki?""Of course that was Kyuuteki. No one else could leave an impression like that," Sailor Phoenix said. Although she looked unhurt, Sailor Phoenix's voice was softer than it usually was, and she said very little as she helped Hoshi off of the wall.Even though Kaichuu wanted to talk to her friend, she knew that staying silent might be better for her. When Hoshi was taken down from the wall, Sailor Phoenix detransformed into Shakaku, and she excused herself from the room. As Shakaku walked toward the door, she could feel everyone's gaze on her."Shakaku," Sailor Moon said before Shakaku could exit. Shakaku turned around slowly to face the senshi, although she did not look at the others, and she kept her eyes fixed on Sailor Moon. "Are you going to be alright?" Sailor Moon asked. Shakaku smiled politely and nodded, but she knew that she was going to be anything but all right. It hurt Shakaku that her weakness had been pointed out when Sailor Moon asked that question. Everyone looked at Shakaku for the few moments before she walked out the door.When Shakaku walked outside, a black bird's cry and the sun setting slowly against a beautiful red and orange sunset greeted her. Although the senshi might think that Shakaku would get better in time, Shakaku herself knew that being taken down so easily would haunt her for a while. 


	13. Part Twelve

**Dark Thoughts, An Evil Plan; Break Apart the Senshi!**Shakaku tied her shoes as she looked up to see Katie and her twin sister Mandy chasing each other around the gym. "Get back here!" Katie yelled as she tried to run with one shoe; Mandy was holding Katie's other shoe."The boy's bathroom!" Tania, another girl from the volleyball team, yelled from where she sat on the bleachers. Mandy looked ahead of her and smiled. Indeed, the boy's bathroom was close by, and from the sound of it, there were boys in there. Mandy reached the door first, and she opened the door slightly, and she threw the shoe in quickly. Katie stopped running as she realized what her sister had just done.A few seconds later, a couple of boys walked out of the bathroom, each of them were wrapped from the waist down in a towel. Mandy's eyes grew wide, and she turned around and ran. One of the boys threw the shoe at Mandy, and it hit her in the leg, and she fell."That's what you get," Katie said as she walked up to her sister, and she took the shoe with her as she walked away.Shakaku continued to put her bag together until she began to think about the previous battle, and how her body had given up so quickly. It hurt Shakaku to consider that she was unable to help the senshi because she had been injured. Shakaku stopped her thinking when she noticed Meticka, who was walking towards her."Hey, girl," Meticka said as she climbed up the seats to sit next to Shakaku. "Is anything wrong? I noticed that you weren't playing like you usually do. You actually let Mandy get a block on you."Shakaku turned to look at Meticka, who had a concerned smile on her face. "No, nothing's wrong, I just don't feel good that's all," Shakaku responded. "You know, the stomach flu is passing around."Meticka was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Are you sure? It didn't seem like that to me. But anyway, I'm sure that whatever is bothering you should be no problem to get over, right?" Meticka's smile turned from concern to confidence.Shakaku thought about this, and as she did so, she looked directly into Meticka's eyes. Shakaku noticed that Meticka's eyes were the same color as Enzeru's, but Enzeru's were softer because she was blind. After a few moments, Meticka continued. "I know you might not know this, but I've always looked up to you, and I've always known you as someone who is not easily defeated. You're also very determined, and that's what's so great about you."For the first time since Shakaku could remember, she blushed. No one had ever told Shakaku these things, and Shakaku felt better knowing that someone looked up to her hard work."You've never given up, and now is not the time to start," Meticka finished as she walked down the bleachers to where the other girls were sitting. Shakaku nodded, and she continued to pack her bag. As Katie walked back to the group of girls, Lori, the tallest player on the team, asked, "Does it have germs?" Katie smiled, and she turned around to look at Mandy who was sitting on the court pretending to pout. Jenico, the best passer on the team, walked over to Mandy, and she sat down right next to her."Traitor!" Katie yelled at Jenico, who stuck her tongue out at Katie."At least you got your shoe back," Gwen, another backup setter, said with a smile."But you're going to have to wash it," Keli, one of the two black girls on the team, said as she put her hand to her nose."Don't worry, I will," Katie replied even though she put the shoe on."I'd plan revenge if I were you," Lori said with a grin as she zipped up her bag."I plan to," Katie replied with a grin identical to the one that Lori had on her face."In your dreams!" Mandy called to her sister. "I know were you live!""I know where you SLEEP!" Katie called back. Mandy looked shocked, as if no one should know such knowledge."I'll tell your mother!" Mandy retorted after some thought."I'll tell YOUR mother," Katie replied quickly. Mandy, who was a blond at heart, had to think about this for a second before she took in what her sister was saying."_I_ am your mother," Mandy said after she decided that it was Katie's turn to think.Katie thought for a moment before she gave up with an exasperated sigh. Mandy laughed so hard that she rolled backward on the court, and she managed to do a back roll, but she did not get up. Katie shook her head, and she continued to pack her bag."She had sugar, didn't she?" Shakaku asked as she reached the bottom bleacher."I think she's been hanging around Kaichuu for too long," Katie replied."I second that," Kisha and Keli said at the same time."Kaichuu has that influence of people," Shakaku remembered with a shudder."I'm surprised she hasn't gotten to you yet, Shakaku," Gwen said. Shakaku smiled, and she thought the same thing."Lysol does the trick," Shakaku confessed."Down with Lysol!" Mandy yelled from where she continued to sit in the middle of the court."Bring it on!" Lori shouted back at her teammate. The two girls walked up to each other dramatically, and when Mandy realized just how far she had to look up to see Lori's face, she turned around and ran back to where she had been sitting."Down with duct tape," Gwen, Lori, Katie, Shakaku, Keli, Tania, and Kisha chanted together. At the same time, Shakaku felt a little better, and her worries about the previous battle began to slip away. The gym grew lighter as the door opened, and the soccer team walked in from practice, and the girls chanted even louder.Shakaku refastened her shoes, said goodbye to all of the girls, and she turned to leave the gym.

***

"He's been acting like this all day," Kerai said to herself about Kyuuteki, who was sitting on his throne; he had not moved from there all day. The few lanterns that were in the room grew dimmer, and the large room grew steadily darker.Kerai slowly walked up to where Kyuuteki sat, and she cleared her throat. "Is anything wrong? You have not left your seat for the entire day," Kerai said quietly."I have been thinking," Kyuuteki began, and Kerai winced. The last time Kyuuteki began a speech like that, the outcome was not good. "If we cannot attack the senshi physically, then we must attack them mentally; am I right?"Kerai stared at Kyuuteki for a moment, yet she nodded when he looked at her. "What do you mean by this? I thought the plan was going along well.""You know as well as I know that if a person, senshi or not, has enough negative thoughts, then it is possible for me to get some dark energy flowing in them," Kyuuteki said. Although Kyuuteki seemed excited at his idea, his voice remained low."And who might this senshi be?" Kerai asked with a tilt of her head."Sailor Phoenix's mind is still clouded over with thoughts from the last battle. I could use those thoughts and try to convert some of her thoughts into negative energy," Kyuuteki said, his voice became lighter, and he no longer spoke in the hushed tone that he had just used.At that moment, Kerai realized it. Kyuuteki's plan was not to injure the senshi physically, but he intended to try and get them to come to the Dark Realm. Kerai said nothing, and she looked down at the dark marble floor in order to avoid Kyuuteki's gaze. "Why not another?" Kerai dared to ask. She did not like working with Sailor Phoenix in any way. Even though Kerai was intelligent, Sailor Phoenix had managed to hurt her more times than one.The room fell completely silent until Kyuuteki took a deep breath. "She is the easiest," Kyuuteki stated flatly. He chuckled softly to himself at this statement. "I know it may not sound right, but that is true. With so much hatred built up inside, it could be just a matter of days before Shakaku snaps, and she won't know what to do.Kerai considered this for a few moments; her eyes once again fixed on the marble floor. Kerai drew the conclusion that even if they managed to get Phoenix on their side, she would have no part in it."You are dismissed," Kyuuteki said moments later, after he realized that Kerai would say no more.Kerai bowed and left the room, and she raced towards Kaboku's room. She knew now what Kyuuteki was planning to do, and she knew that Kaboku would be no more thrilled than she was at the thought of having Phoenix in the fortress. When Kerai reached the door to Kaboku's room, she knocked; when he did not answer, she let herself in. Kerai would have never have opened the door under any other circumstances, but she knew that Kaboku would be grateful for the news.Kerai walked in to find Kaboku at his desk, and he was hunched over a book. Kaboku did not turn around, but he spoke. "What is it?" he growled."Kyuuteki has just informed me," Kerai began, and Kaboku raised an eyebrow, "that he wants to attack Sailor Phoenix mentally."The two were silent for a few seconds before Kaboku said anything. "That doesn't surprise me. Kyuuteki has always wanted Phoenix to join him," Kaboku said the senshi's name quickly and hatefully as if the name itself carried a disease."But doesn't it bother you that if we manage to get her, she would be running around the Dark Realm?" Kerai added. Kaboku thought about this for a minute before he changed his mind."I'd be fine with that if she is tied up in one of the rooms in the basement where I wouldn't have to look at her," Kaboku replied a few seconds later. Kerai smiled as she realized that Kaboku hated the senshi so much that he wasn't joking."I think Kyuuteki wants to tell you himself what his plan is," Kerai paused. "He sure as hell didn't want to tell me anything about it."Kaboku got up from his desk, and as he walked past Kerai he said, "It's because you're a girl." Kerai's eyes widened as she realized this, and she followed Kaboku as he made his way to the great hall.

***

Shakaku walked out of the gym as she slung her bag over her shoulder. The cries of a flock of birds caught Shakaku's attention, and she looked up to see a group of small birds fly from a tree at her approach, and they all flew off in the same direction. Even though Shakaku usually liked birds, today she was not in the mood.Shakaku knew that she could have done better at volleyball practice that day, but she wondered what was keeping her from playing her best at her biggest obsession. Shakaku thought passively about a few things that she could improve on, but what Meticka had said still stuck in her mind. She had never known that Meticka had admired her, but she felt as though she had let Meticka down at practice. Meticka looked up to someone who did not let anything bother her, yet here she was thinking about a few little accidents that occurred in practice.Meticka's positive attitude reminded Shakaku of Enzeru, who always looked on the bright side of things, even if there was no such side. It was people like them who kept others' spirits lifted instead of letting them give up. Shakaku wished that she could have been there to help Hoshi and Dorei when they had needed her during the previous battle, but her physical limitations had set a barrier on that. She just could not comprehend that."She's beginning to lose it," Kyuuteki told Kaboku and Kerai as they watched Shakaku step out of the school grounds and onto the street where she began to walk along the sidewalk."She doesn't look too good," Kerai observed. Kyuuteki nodded, and the three of them continued to stand quietly, although each of them had the urge to create some form of chaos."Now would be a perfect time to attack her," Kaboku pointed out. All three of them knew that Shakaku was alone, but they also knew that if she were angered enough she would be able to stand her ground."No, we have to wait. It would be better to let her dwell in her thoughts for a while," Kyuuteki said as he quickly devised a plan in his head. As they let a few moments pass by in silence, each of them observed that Shakaku was getting more and more aggravated with herself. When she started to get out of range, the three of them began to walk slowly along with her, although they did not make it obvious what they were doing."She is not alone," Kaboku sneered as he looked up. Kyuuteki, with his height advantage, was able to spot what Kaboku was talking about quickly, but Kerai had to rely on the others' explanation."Aquaria and another have just joined Phoenix," Kaboku informed Kerai after he was sure of what was going on. Although he knew whom Aquaria was with, he did not bother to mention that person's name to Kerai. However, without the mention of a specific name, Kerai was able to grasp who this person was, and she listened as Kyuuteki explained further."Someone's ray of hope is leaving," Kyuuteki said after he explained that Phoenix and the other two had crossed the street, and they were now walking at a slow pace, so the three did not have to walk to keep them within range.Kerai had just looked up to see what Kaboku would say next when she saw his mouth tense, and she knew that someone wrong was happening with the people that they were watching. Kerai could only infer that Phoenix had spotted them, or they had turned a corner, but Kaboku did not seem happy with whatever change had just taken place."It won't be long now," Kyuuteki said as a smile grew on his face; Kerai shuddered. The last time that Kyuuteki smiled, the outcome was not good, and she had been put in a position that she did not want to be in."They parted," Kaboku informed after a few minutes of standing on the sidewalk without saying anything. Apparently, as far as Kerai knew, nothing of importance had happened until just then, so she did not both to ask what was happening."Who is going where?" Kerai prompted the two. From experience, Kerai knew to look at every detail, even if it was as fine as a piece of string."Phoenix is alone again, and Aquaria and her friend are heading in the direction that they were going in to begin with," Kyuuteki said, and he finally turned back to the two of them. Kerai noticed a few people walking by that looked at them strangely because they were merely standing on the sidewalk, and they looked suspicious looking at another side of the street. Kerai tried to blend in as she stood closer to the two, but their heights overpowered her that it did not matter what she was doing; no one would be able to see her either way."Turn around," Kerai heard Kyuuteki hiss as he turned to look the opposite direction."We cannot stay any longer," Kaboku warned. Kerai knew that they had been seen, and she turned with the other two as they pretended to walk like the other people who were heading in their direction. However, Kyuuteki knew that his height gave him away, so he tried everything possible to not let anything else give him away."Shakaku!" Kaichuu called as she and Kumori walked up to where Shakaku was waiting to cross the street.Shakaku smiled at Kaichuu, but when she looked at Kumori, the smile faded, and she returned to the black expression that she just had on her face. "Were you going anywhere?" Kumori asked, trying to make polite conversation. Shakaku shook her head, but she had been heading home to either play volleyball or practice her saxophone for comfort from her awful day.Kaichuu knew Shakaku's expression all too well, but for the sake of the conversation, she did not say anything. The three crossed the street together with a large group of people. Shakaku kept a black expression on her face, but she wanted to tell them that she wanted to be alone. She turned her head back to look at the two, and they were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. She was disgusted, but she did not want to be rude, so she stayed longer to see if they would try and talk with her again.She was wrong. Kumori touched Kaichuu's hair a few times, and then he put his arm around her waist. "I'll see you at the apartment; Kumori just invited me to go do something," Kaichuu said. Shakaku did not want to get in Kaichuu's way, so she nodded, and she watched the two leave. Kumori leaned close to Kaichuu, and they began to talk as if Shakaku hadn't even been with them a second ago. She wondered if this what love did to someone. Does love mess with your mind? Shakaku thought to herself. After deciding that she did not want to go through that, she continued to walk towards the apartment building.Shakaku tilted her head up, and she looked behind her as she walked. Shakaku laughed to herself as she saw Kyuuteki sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd. She would have locked her eyes with his, just to let him know that she had seen him, but it was too late because he had seen her look his way, and he knew that he stuck out in the crowd. Shakaku wondered why Kyuuteki just didn't attack her, but she did not want to push her luck, so she got away from there as quick as possible. 


	14. Part Thirteen

**A Bit of Fun and a Day of New Friendships**Shakaku stood back, and she held the door for Kaichuu. She walked into the store and waited for Shakaku, who was hesitant to enter. "Come on; I thought you loved animals," Kaichuu said as she tugged on her friend's sleeve."I do, but I have my reasons for not wanting to go in," Shakaku answered as she looked around the small pet store."You're impossible," Kaichuu said as she rolled her eyes. Shakaku entered after a few moments of standing at the door, and she walked slowly behind Kaichuu. Hades, who was inside the pocket of Shakaku's jacket, poked his head out."You know, I don't blame you for not wanting to be in here," he said as he took a look around the store. Shakaku and Hades both looked up at a tank that had a large iguana inside. The iguana looked down at the two; when it saw Hades, it panicked, and it ran to a spot in the tank where Hades could not see it. "At least the animals are scared of me," Hades said with a smile as he also noticed a pair of lovebirds fly to the farthest side of the cage, and they watched Hades cautiously."Maybe your ugliness is what's scaring them," Shakaku suggested. Hades looked shocked, but when he saw the smile on Shakaku's face, he grinned."That was cold," Hades said with a snicker."I know."Hades looked up at another bird that had been staring at him. The large African Gray parrot stared at Hades for a while, turned its head up side down, and then it bobbed its head. "You're stupid," the bird said as it bobbed its head a few more times.Hades came further out of the pocket, "Want to say that again?" Hades said as he made his claws clearly visible."You're stupid," the bird repeated, and then it began to laugh as if it knew that Hades could not enter the cage."Is the bird giving you a little bit of trouble?" Shakaku asked Hades, who was now ready to climb out of the pocket and onto the cage.The bird looked up at Shakaku, "You feather brain," the bird said, and it did some form of a dance on the perch; it raised one foot, put it down, raised the other, and it continued to do so."Y tú tambien," Shakaku said as she rolled her eyes."You son of a clucker. Son of a clucker," the bird said with another laugh. Shakaku raised an eyebrow, and she walked away from the bird, which was still laughing. Hades went completly inside Shakaku's coat.A second later, Kaichuu ran up to Shakaku and Hades with a large grin on her face. "Shakaku!" she yelled as she tried to catch her breath. Before Shakaku could ask what Kaichuu wanted, Kaichuu took Shakaku's hand, and she dragged her to an area where the fishes were kept. They passed tanks of gold fish, clown fish, parrotfish, and various other fish until they reached the back to the area; Shakaku saw what Kaichuu had been looking for. Ahead of them was a large display of male bettas, and they were all in separate tanks."So?" Hades asked after he poked his head out from within the jacket."So?!" Kaichuu said as she walked up to the display. "Aren't they pretty?" Kaichuu smiled, but her smile turned into a frown when she saw Shakaku and Hades look at the display with blank looks on their faces. "Well?" Kaichuu asked after some time."They're ok," Shakaku said at last."Well, I'm going to get some!" Kaichuu concluded as she ran off to find someone to help her."_Some_?" Hades asked as he looked up at Shakaku. Shakaku walked up to the display and she looked at each fish for a little while. Hades crawled up and out of the pocket, and he perched himself on Shakaku's shoulder, where he was able to get a good look at one of the fishes on the top. "This one looks like me," Hades pointed out after he had taken a better look at the fish. Shakaku looked up, and saw that Hades was right. The fish was black, but it had streaks of red on its tail and around its eyes; Hades climbed back into the pocket.A young man, one of the workers, walked up to the display, and he carefully took two of the fish from the second row. As he was walking back, he looked at Shakaku for a moment, and he raised an eyebrow. Shakaku looked back at him with a cold stare that showed that she didn't want to be bothered. The guy quickly turned around, and he walked to where Kaichuu stood at the register."Was that just me or..." Hades asked, but he let the sentence trail when he saw a smirk on Shakaku's face."Jerk," was all that she had to say. Hades snickered as he told himself that the guy had tried barking up the wrong tree.Shakaku's eyes widened when she saw Kaichuu running to her for the second time. "Did it die already?" Shakaku asked, and she was happy with her comment."I..." Kaichuu began, but she paused when she saw the look on Shakaku's face. Shakaku knew very well what Kaichuu was going to ask."How much?" Shakaku asked with a sigh as she took out her wallet. Kaichuu smiled with gratitude as she gave Shakaku the squeeze of death. From over Kaichuu's head, Shakaku saw the associate that had walked up to the display look at the two, but he turned to look the other way.After a few minutes, Kaichuu walked back with a single tank in her hands, but the two fish were both inside it. "You know that they can't live together," Shakaku warned Kaichuu after she realized what Kaichuu was carrying."I know that, dummy," Kaichuu said as she pointed to the divider in the middle of the tank. The two fish looked at each other, and if they could have glared they would have. The deep red one batted its tale against the divider as if declaring war on the other fish. The blue fish seemed frustrated by this, and it too began to beat its tale against the divider. The two fish swam to opposite ends of the tank, and they charged at one another."At least they're doing what's natural," Shakaku said with a smirk.

***

Rei sighed as she realized that no one except she and Ami were going to be present. That had a good side, however, because then the two of them could get down to some serious studying. Rei wondered if Kaichuu, Shakaku, and the other Constellations held study meetings just like this. Rei snickered as she imagined Shakaku complaining about Kaichuu's lack of interest in studying, which rivaled Usagi's own hatred for studying.Rei wondered if the other girls- Dorei, Hoshi, and Enzeru- were into studying. She also wondered how they looked upon Rei and the other senshi. It was weird how the Constellations knew so much about the enemy, and they, the fighters of the love and justice knew almost nothing. What if Kyuuteki was planning an attack this very moment, and the Constellations knew about it, and she and the other senshi did not? Would that make them look bad and inferior?"Rei!" Ami said as she realized that Rei had been staring off into space. Rei got out of her reverie with a start, and she looked at Ami."I can't concentrate," Rei confessed as she set her literature book down. "All this commotion with the Constellations is really starting to get to me."Ami looked at Rei for a moment, and then she too set her book down. "I know what you mean. It bothers me that we don't know anything about Kyuuteki, yet the Constellations seem to know a lot," Ami said."Do you think that we should work with them, or would that make us look too open?" Rei asked; she trusted Ami's opinion over anyone else's."Honestly, it couldn't hurt to open up once and a while. I keep thinking that maybe this will turn out to be similar to the events that happened with Haruka and Michiru," Ami answered. The two were quiet for a few more moments until Rei looked up from her textbook again."Why do you think that Kyuuteki is more concerned about them instead of us? I always thought that if anyone wanted to pick a fight, it would be with us," Rei asked.Ami looked up, relieved to have an excuse from studying when her mind was clogged up with other things, and she said, "I once heard Shakaku say something about Kyuuteki being able to use them to his advantage. If I were them, I wouldn't want to get caught either," Ami replied."Use them?" Rei asked."Their powers, I mean," Ami corrected herself. "Shakaku said that if they were captured or if they had enough negative thoughts then Kyuuteki could mess with their minds. I'm sure that Kyuuteki would love to have Dracas on his side because it seems that she controls darkness.""Can't he use any of us?" Rei asked as she became afraid that he could target any of the senshi without them knowing it.Ami thought about this for a second, "I don't know," she said finally."This may not sound like me, but I think that it would be a good idea if we asked them to join us," Rei said, and she winced at the very thought. She was right; it was unnatural of her to say such a thing."Alright," Ami agreed.

***

The street slowly began to clear out from the day's rush, and people began to head home. The street that had been packed with cars a few minutes ago was beginning to clear out, and the people on the sidewalks decreased in number. After a while, the only thing that was left on the street was a pair of cats; one of the cats was white, and the other was black."We should work with the Constellations," Luna said as they walked slowly along the sidewalk with few people nearby."I don't want to work with those dragons until I have to," Artemis said; it was clear that he disliked Hades, Athena, and Pele quite a bit, and he did not want to have anything to do with them."I know, neither do I, but it looks like we might not have a choice," Luna said as she tried to reason with Artemis."We'll always have a choice; it's just the outcome that makes me think," Artemis corrected his companion in an angered tone. Luna did not say anything, but she knew that Artemis was upset about something."Artemis," Luna said after they had walked in silence for a few blocks."I know, I'm sorry," Artemis said as he lowered his head."Do you have any suggestions?" Luna asked him. She figured that perhaps something had been bothering him, which was possibly why he did not want to work with the Constellations."It bothers me that the Constellations are doing better than we are, and we are supposed to be a better team," Artemis said."It doesn't matter what team is better, it's just that they are able to work closer together than our senshi," Luna corrected as she mocked the same tone of voice that Artemis had recently used."I hate it when you do that," Artemis said as he realized that she had been mocking him. Luna smiled a comforting smile. "We must show the dragons that working together might not be so bad," Luna stated."Speak of the devil," Artemis said as he looked up at the sky. Luna looked up, and she saw what Artemis had been looking at. Hades, Athena, and Pele were in the sky a little distance away."We should go and talk to them," Luna suggested as she began to walk faster until she broke out into a run."In the sky?" Artemis asked with a puzzled look."I think Minako's rubbing off on you," Luna pointed out after Artemis realized what Luna had been talking about. The two ran together in the direction that the dragons were. They had been out of breath for a while when they finally reached the dragons, and Athena noticed the cats trying to get their attention."Look who it is," she told her mate. Hades looked down, and the three dragons stopped in midair."What do they want?" Hades hissed in frustration. It seemed that he couldn't even go out for a nice peaceful night on the town without being interrupted."Let's go see," Pele suggested to her parents. The two older dragons were hesitant in going down, but curiosity made them give in, and they flew down to where the cats where. When the dragons landed, Artemis and Hades both extended their claws, and they growled at each other."Stop it," Athena said as she hit Hades on the head slightly; instantly, Hades obeyed. Artemis was about to say something when Luna stopped him; they were not there for a blood bath."Can we help you," Athena asked as civilized as she could. The cats did not say anything because it shocked them that at least one of the dragons was trying to be civil and courteous."We wish for our senshi to work together with yours," Luna said after she overcame her initial shock."Yeah, right," Hades blurted out, but Pele and Athena both shot him a look. "I mean... uh... why?" Hades finally composed himself. Artemis knew that it was his turn to speak since the male dragon had spoken, but he did not trust himself, and he knew that he was going to blurt out something just like Hades had done; he did not want to sink down to the dragon's level."You of all people should know that working together in teams brings better results," Artemis said after he had composed himself."The dragons thought about this for a few moments. "He's right, daddy," Pele whispered to her father. Hades took in his daughter's words, and he nodded."We'll see. That's not our decision to make," Hades said, using the best answer that he could come up with. It would be better if he left it up to the senshi themselves to decide."Our senshi would love to work with the Constellations," Luna said, trying to make it sound as if the two groups of senshi would enjoy working with each other. Artemis kicked her back leg with his, but he kept the same expression on his face."We'll see," Hades repeated as he, Athena, and Pele got prepared to take off. The sun, which had begun to set, stayed frozen for a few seconds, but then it continued to set, and the sky began to turn from blue to orange to deep blue.

***

Kerai narrowed her eyes as she watched the dragons land near the cats from atop a nearby building. She smiled as she saw the tension between the male cat and Hades. Perhaps they weren't going to make a deal as Kyuuteki had predicted. A slight breeze played with Kerai's deep green hair as the sun continued to set. Kerai frowned as she noticed that the two groups of guardians were actually holding a conversation, and she began to believe Kyuuteki's prediction. It angered her that instead of the senshi growing farther apart, they were growing to understand and tolerate each other.It seemed possible to Kerai that if the cats and dragons were willing to work together, then it was surely possible for the senshi to find it within themselves to work together. Damn friendships for all Kerai cared, but she knew that she could not break up the senshi no matter how hard she tried.The breeze grew stronger, and Kerai pulled her jacket closer to herself; she realized that it was not the wind, but Kaboku had just appeared a few feet away from her."Any changes?" Kaboku asked as he walked to the edge of the building where Kerai was, and he looked down at the dragons conversing with the cats."It's just as Kyuuteki predicted," Kerai said. It was clear to both of them that the cats and the dragons had come to reach an agreement."It's not good," Kaboku said. He looked up to watch as the setting sun stopped, and it tried to illuminate the sky one last time. The sky turned a deeper red and orange, which was a beauty that both intrigued and sickened Kaboku."Somehow," Kerai began, "I feel as though this might actually work to our advantage." Kaboku nodded as he watched the sun begin to set once again, and the sky began to dye itself with shades of deep blue and purple; the other colors of the sky deepened to prepare for the coming night."That's possible," Kaboku said after the sun had set completely. Kerai smiled to herself as she realized that she and Kaboku were looking at the rising stars together. Perhaps working with him would work out after all.After a few awkward moments, Kaboku spoke, "You know, the senshi working together could lead to their downfall."Kerai raised an eyebrow, and she stared at Kaboku in shock; she did no know how this was possible. "If they feel closer together, one small little fight could break them up permanently," Kaboku suggested.Kerai began to see Kaboku's logic. The senshi would try to work together, but when they realized that they would be unable to stand each other, they would break up the alliance, and it would be easier for Kyuuteki, Kaboku, and she to attack the senshi.The two left shortly after the cats and dragons had departed, and the sun had completely set, leaving nothing but a deep blue sky and a few stars behind. A few stars twinkled, and Kaboku tried to see if he could locate Virgo, but he couldn't before Kerai suggested that they leave and report to Kyuuteki. Kyuuteki would be pleased with Kaboku's prediction, but he would not be happy that the guardians were going to form an alliance among each other. 


	15. Part Fourteen

**Kaichuu Strikes Back! Beware the Toilet Hunter.**"Be very careful... we're hunting toilets," Kaichuu declared to her friends Akio and Raish as the three of them walked down the hall quietly. Kaichuu had never been early to school, but some of the boys had begun to piss her off, so she decided to teepee the boy's bathroom in their honor."We're gonna get caught, and everyone is going to know that it was you," Akio warned as she put her brown waist-long hair back into a ponytail."That's the point," Kaichuu said with a grin as she brought out a box of clear plastic wrap. Kaichuu and her friends had worked out exactly what they were going to do the night before, and they had gotten up early just for this. "Can't understand why Shakaku didn't want to come," she said to herself."Maybe because she actually has some common sense," Raish said as she rolled her eyes."No," Kaichuu corrected, "she just doesn't have a sense of adventure.""Still think that it's the common sense," Raish added. The three of them grew quiet as they walked closer to the main bathroom. From the sound of it, there were no boys inside, and Kaichuu was a bit disappointed because she wouldn't get to use her duct tape."Let me guess, if anyone sees us you will duct tape them?" Akio asked after a few moments of silence."Exactly," Kaichuu said with an evil grin."This isn't going to work," Akio added."Everyone will know by mid-morning," Raish commented."I know, and that's the point," Kaichuu said as she turned around to look at her friend. Akio and Raish both looked at each other, and they shuddered. The group entered the bathroom after they were absolutely sure that no boys were inside. Raish brought out another box of clear plastic, and she began to line all of the toilets with it. Akio took out the toilet paper from the dispensers, and she replaced it with flypaper.Kaichuu smiled as she walked over to the soap dispensers by the sink, opened one of the containers, and she replaced the soap with maple syrup, which she took from her bag.When the three girls were done with their duties, Kaichuu passed out gum, and after they chewed it, they put it on the floor where they knew the boys would put their shoes. For the final touch, they placed buckets of fudge on top of the stalls, but they were placed in a way that the bucket would tip on the guy's way out instead of the way in. Inside each door, Kaichuu put a little sign that read: "Thank you for using this toilet. You've been officially Kaichuued."The three girls stood at the door of the bathroom, and they surveyed their work. The bathroom looked the same as it used to, and even they could not tell that they had done anything to the room. The first bell rang a few seconds later, and the girls ran out as fast as they could. They pretended to be talking in the hall as they watched as Kaichuu's target boy walked into the bathroom. They all smiled at him as he happened to turn in their direction, and they quickly walked away before a few more guys walked in."KAICHUU!!" they guy screamed a few seconds later as he came out of the bathroom drenched in fudge, his hands full of syrup, his pants wet, gum on his shoe, and he was trying to take off some flypaper from his hands. A minute later the other guys that had been in there stormed out of the bathroom, and they were in the same state as the first guy.All of the girls that were around began to laugh, and they all knew that it was Kaichuu who had done this to them. Makoto and Usagi were among the crowd, and they looked at each other, as they also knew that Kaichuu was behind this."I wonder what they did," Usagi whispered to Makoto. The boys began looking around for Kaichuu, but the second bell rang, which meant that they only had a few minutes to get to class. The targeted boy was clearly mad, and he realized why he had seen Kaichuu smiling at him when he entered the bathroom. He should have known better, but he was going to have his revenge.

***

Birds chirped, school kids roughhoused, and teachers prepared for the lunch period as Shakaku sat down at a table by the main field to start on her newly assigned Biology homework. Shakaku knew that the assignment was going to take her a while because the teacher said that he would know if they did the assignment in less than forty minutes, and their grade would be based on how much effort it looked like they put into it.No matter how hard Shakaku tried to understand the pre-chemistry section and information about atoms, it was hard for her to grasp, so she tried her hardest to tune out the other students as she tried to review what she should have already learned.However, Shakaku could not tune out one particular scream, and she looked up to see Kaichuu run out of the main building, and Shakaku rolled her eyes as she saw three last year boys running after her. It was clear that all of the boys had suffered from Kaichuu's attack on the boy's bathroom, and like all maturing males, they wanted revenge."ACK!" Kaichuu screamed as she saw one of the guys gain on her. Kaichuu's face brightened as she noticed Shakaku out by the field. However, there was a very large field in between Shakaku and Kaichuu, and she didn't know if she would be able to reach Shakaku in time. Surely Shakaku would save her from the nasty boys because she was loyal, and she cared about her too much. Kaichuu's main concern, however, was to get across the field before the boys could catch her.Kaichuu broke out into the fastest sprint that she could despite the fact that she was carrying a heavy bag. One of the boys gained on Kaichuu, and they leaped to grab her, but she moved aside, and they fell into the muddy field. Kaichuu was close to Shakaku, and she smiled gratefully."Save me! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Kaichuu yelled as she hung on to Shakaku for dear life."I don't want to know what happened," Shakaku said as she stood up. The boys stopped when they realized whom Kaichuu had run to for help. Shakaku was known across the school as being just as tough as Makoto, and she also had one of the best hitting arms on the volleyball team. The boys began to get scared when they thought of the idea of Shakaku also coming after them."She got into the bathroom," one of the boys spoke up, but he was a little afraid of what Shakaku would do. She was just as tall as they were, and they knew that Shakaku had a reputation for not being kind when she had some sort of motivation."Is that right, Kaichuu?" Shakaku asked as she pried Kaichuu off of her."Yes... but they deserved it," Kaichuu said as she pleaded with her friend. Several people were now watching to see if Shakaku would kick the guys' butts, but they were shocked when she stepped back."Sorry," Shakaku said as she took a step back, and she put her hands in front of her defensively. Kaichuu knew exactly what that meant, although she didn't blame her friend because she knew that she just wanted to stay out of the way. Kaichuu let out a yell as she boys closed in on her, and she moved out of the way and ran back towards the building. Everyone that saw began laughing at the sight of Kaichuu running around like a chicken without a head.Shakaku shook her head as she sat back down to begin working on her Biology assignment. She looked up briefly as she heard Akio and Raish run up to Kaichuu, save her from the boys, and the three of them began to run as fast as they could. Shakaku knew very well that Kaichuu and her friends were going to have to hang out in the detention room for a while.Shakaku slammed her pencil on the table as she heard Usagi, Ami, and Makoto walk up to the table. Shakaku was pissed that she would not be able to get any Biology homework done, but she couldn't be rude to them if they wanted to stay for a while."What happened?" Ami asked as the three girls continued standing by the table.Shakaku looked up, and with a sigh she explained. "A guy got Kaichuu mad, so she went and redecorated the boy's bathroom. I guess the boys didn't like it too much.""We saw it this morning," Makoto said. "The psycho one stuck again." Shakaku couldn't help but laugh at how naturally Makoto said it, and pretty soon the other girls began to stifle their laughs."I guess that means that Kaichuu will be in detention for a long time," Ami pointed out as she took the seat across from Shakaku. "So since you don't have anyone to study with, you should come over to the temple with us after school," Ami offered. Shakaku stroked her chin as she thought about this. She knew that deep down Ami was really asking for her to go because the senshi wanted to ask her something. In an attempt to not reveal that she knew their plan, Shakaku nodded, and the three walked away.Kaichuu let out another loud scream as the boys gained on her, but a teacher, who happened to be Shakaku's music instructor, broke up the fight, and he began to lecture Kaichuu on the importance of being a model student.

***

"Thanks for inviting me, Ami, but are you sure that Rei and Minako will be ok with having me there?" Shakaku asked as she, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi walked up the steps to the temple."Don't worry, I already asked Rei, and she said it was fine. I'm sure Minako won't mind," Ami replied. Shakaku still didn't feel right about being at the temple because she was the only senshi from her group, and all of the inner senshi were very close to each other.The group walked into the study room, and they saw that Rei was already there with Minako. No one asked how Minako had gotten there early, and it was lucky for her that no figured out that she ditched her last period. The two girls didn't say anything as they noticed Shakaku, but they did not give her the cold shoulder. Everyone felt a bit awkward because they had never had just one of the Constellations with them during one of their private study meetings."Hello," Shakaku greeted, not really knowing what to say because she had never encountered the group like this."Hear something happened at school today," Minako finally let her curious side take over her, and even Rei listened in."No," Shakaku said sarcastically. "But some boys did get an ass kicking.""But they got her back anyway," Usagi added."Anyway," Ami jumped in. "The reason why I asked you to come, as I'm sure you've already figured out, is to ask if you and the Constellations might be interested in working with us."Shakaku raised her left eyebrow, and she looked at the group of senshi. Even though she was expecting to see Rei give a look that gave away that they were not sincere. Even Rei looked calm, and she nodded her head when she heard what Ami said."It's not up to me," Shakaku replied flatly."What do you mean?" Rei asked as she began to believe that Shakaku was just scared of working with them."Who's your leader?" Shakaku asked, and the girls thought that she was trying to change the subject."Usagi," Minako replied, but her reply came defensively as if she thought that Shakaku was trying to make a negative statement by saying this."So naturally you ask her first before you make any major decisions, am I right?" Shakaku said as she looked around at the group.Even though the girls did not know where Shakaku was going with this, they nodded and agreed. To them, the leader was the one who made the important decisions, and they trusted Usagi with that position for a reason."Well," Shakaku continued, "the Constellations do not believe in having a leader, so I, as a single senshi, am not allowed to make a choice like that for the rest of the group. You'll have to talk with the other girls," she concluded."But having a leader means that everything is more organized," Makoto defended."We can handle ourselves without a leader," Shakaku retorted calmly.The senshi dropped the conversation after they realized that Shakaku was not going to give in, and if they wanted to work with the Constellations, they were going to have to talk to them as a group. Ami brought out her math book as a sign that it was time for the girls to start studying, and Shakaku followed by bringing out her Biology homework. Usagi, trying to impress the new senshi, brought out her math book, but soon after she was fast asleep on top of it. Rei sighed as she brought out her literature homework because she didn't really like the class. Makoto also brought out her Biology book, and she had the same disgusted look as Rei; science was not her favorite subject."Minako!" Rei yelled as she peered over Minako's own literature book to find that she was laughing over a manga."Rei, no!" Minako pleaded as she tried to keep Rei from taking the precious manga away from her. The commotion woke up Usagi, and when Rei realized that Usagi had been asleep, she began to get mad at the both of them."We came to study for a reason. I know you girls have homework to do, and there's always some studying that you have to do," Rei lectured."Yes, mom," the two blondes said together, and they began to giggle.Shakaku watched as the group fought, and she realized that they were really close, and they looked just like the Constellations when they tried to have a study meeting."This is why we don't have many study meetings," Shakaku pointed out after Rei lunged at Usagi, and they were pulling each other's hair. Usagi whimpered as she sat back, and she was forced to begin working on her math. Rei and Shakaku shook their head as they got back to work. Shakaku couldn't help but laugh to herself because she knew that if she would have been at a study meeting with the Constellations almost the same thing would have happened.

***

Kaichuu wrinkled her nose as she walked into the detention room. Although she had been in there before, she hated the room because some of the worst kids in school were regulars here.A big guy sitting in the back looked up as Kaichuu walked in. "Hey, Kaichuu, thought you'd turned into a good student and stopped coming," he said. Kaichuu smiled her "Yeah right, now shut up" look, and she look a seat in the middle of the classroom.Usually Kaichuu would have chosen a seat in the far back, but the worst kids would sit in the back, and today she did not feel like dealing with them. As Kaichuu leaned back in her chair, she thought about Shakaku and how she had never been in detention.Kaichuu also thought about Dorei, who was really good with music, and she had very good luck with boys. Kaichuu's thoughts also drifted to Hoshi, and how she was a very good runner, and she was good at debating no matter what the subject was. But lastly, Kaichuu thought about Enzeru and how, even though she was blind, she still managed to do what other people had never even dreamed that she could do.Kaichuu sat up in her chair as she thought about how she could draw, and she had a very creative mind, but she also thought about how other people were also creative, and she wasn't extremely special.

***

Kaboku peeked into the isolated classroom from his hiding spot next to the nearest tree. As luck would have it, Kaichuu was sitting in a seat that was near the window. However, Kaboku thought that Kaichuu was different somehow because she was thinking negatively instead of happily like she usually did.Kaboku narrowed his eyes, and he thought that maybe this girl was not Kaichuu. But then Kaboku also thought that no one had the same hair that she did because it was a very bright silver-like shade, and it was very rare for people to have that. Kaboku could also sense a high level of purity coming from her, but it was clouded over by the negative thoughts that Kaichuu was having. Something wasn't right.Kaboku turned his head suddenly, and he saw Kerai appear next to him a second later."Do you think that it's a good idea that we target more than one senshi?" Kaboku whispered because he thought that sound might travel easily through the window."Of course. There's no way that this could fail," Kerai responded with a proud smile."I hope it doesn't," Kaboku said as he turned around and began to leave. Kerai followed him, and she began to question why he asked that.

***

Kaichuu smiled to herself as she realized that she was just as good as the other senshi because they were all human, and they were created equally. Pretty soon, Kaichuu feel asleep on the desk, and she dreamt about volleyballs crashing into the tree outside, and Kaichuu had to save them before they died. Kaichuu woke up laughing when the bell rang because she found it funny that she had to save volleyballs from dying. 


	16. Part Fifteen

**Kaichuu Strikes Back! Beware the Toilet Hunter.**"Be very careful... we're hunting toilets," Kaichuu declared to her friends Akio and Raish as the three of them walked down the hall quietly. Kaichuu had never been early to school, but some of the boys had begun to piss her off, so she decided to teepee the boy's bathroom in their honor."We're gonna get caught, and everyone is going to know that it was you," Akio warned as she put her brown waist-long hair back into a ponytail."That's the point," Kaichuu said with a grin as she brought out a box of clear plastic wrap. Kaichuu and her friends had worked out exactly what they were going to do the night before, and they had gotten up early just for this. "Can't understand why Shakaku didn't want to come," she said to herself."Maybe because she actually has some common sense," Raish said as she rolled her eyes."No," Kaichuu corrected, "she just doesn't have a sense of adventure.""Still think that it's the common sense," Raish added. The three of them grew quiet as they walked closer to the main bathroom. From the sound of it, there were no boys inside, and Kaichuu was a bit disappointed because she wouldn't get to use her duct tape."Let me guess, if anyone sees us you will duct tape them?" Akio asked after a few moments of silence."Exactly," Kaichuu said with an evil grin."This isn't going to work," Akio added."Everyone will know by mid-morning," Raish commented."I know, and that's the point," Kaichuu said as she turned around to look at her friend. Akio and Raish both looked at each other, and they shuddered. The group entered the bathroom after they were absolutely sure that no boys were inside. Raish brought out another box of clear plastic, and she began to line all of the toilets with it. Akio took out the toilet paper from the dispensers, and she replaced it with flypaper.Kaichuu smiled as she walked over to the soap dispensers by the sink, opened one of the containers, and she replaced the soap with maple syrup, which she took from her bag.When the three girls were done with their duties, Kaichuu passed out gum, and after they chewed it, they put it on the floor where they knew the boys would put their shoes. For the final touch, they placed buckets of fudge on top of the stalls, but they were placed in a way that the bucket would tip on the guy's way out instead of the way in. Inside each door, Kaichuu put a little sign that read: "Thank you for using this toilet. You've been officially Kaichuued."The three girls stood at the door of the bathroom, and they surveyed their work. The bathroom looked the same as it used to, and even they could not tell that they had done anything to the room. The first bell rang a few seconds later, and the girls ran out as fast as they could. They pretended to be talking in the hall as they watched as Kaichuu's target boy walked into the bathroom. They all smiled at him as he happened to turn in their direction, and they quickly walked away before a few more guys walked in."KAICHUU!!" they guy screamed a few seconds later as he came out of the bathroom drenched in fudge, his hands full of syrup, his pants wet, gum on his shoe, and he was trying to take off some flypaper from his hands. A minute later the other guys that had been in there stormed out of the bathroom, and they were in the same state as the first guy.All of the girls that were around began to laugh, and they all knew that it was Kaichuu who had done this to them. Makoto and Usagi were among the crowd, and they looked at each other, as they also knew that Kaichuu was behind this."I wonder what they did," Usagi whispered to Makoto. The boys began looking around for Kaichuu, but the second bell rang, which meant that they only had a few minutes to get to class. The targeted boy was clearly mad, and he realized why he had seen Kaichuu smiling at him when he entered the bathroom. He should have known better, but he was going to have his revenge.

***

Birds chirped, school kids roughhoused, and teachers prepared for the lunch period as Shakaku sat down at a table by the main field to start on her newly assigned Biology homework. Shakaku knew that the assignment was going to take her a while because the teacher said that he would know if they did the assignment in less than forty minutes, and their grade would be based on how much effort it looked like they put into it.No matter how hard Shakaku tried to understand the pre-chemistry section and information about atoms, it was hard for her to grasp, so she tried her hardest to tune out the other students as she tried to review what she should have already learned.However, Shakaku could not tune out one particular scream, and she looked up to see Kaichuu run out of the main building, and Shakaku rolled her eyes as she saw three last year boys running after her. It was clear that all of the boys had suffered from Kaichuu's attack on the boy's bathroom, and like all maturing males, they wanted revenge."ACK!" Kaichuu screamed as she saw one of the guys gain on her. Kaichuu's face brightened as she noticed Shakaku out by the field. However, there was a very large field in between Shakaku and Kaichuu, and she didn't know if she would be able to reach Shakaku in time. Surely Shakaku would save her from the nasty boys because she was loyal, and she cared about her too much. Kaichuu's main concern, however, was to get across the field before the boys could catch her.Kaichuu broke out into the fastest sprint that she could despite the fact that she was carrying a heavy bag. One of the boys gained on Kaichuu, and they leaped to grab her, but she moved aside, and they fell into the muddy field. Kaichuu was close to Shakaku, and she smiled gratefully."Save me! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Kaichuu yelled as she hung on to Shakaku for dear life."I don't want to know what happened," Shakaku said as she stood up. The boys stopped when they realized whom Kaichuu had run to for help. Shakaku was known across the school as being just as tough as Makoto, and she also had one of the best hitting arms on the volleyball team. The boys began to get scared when they thought of the idea of Shakaku also coming after them."She got into the bathroom," one of the boys spoke up, but he was a little afraid of what Shakaku would do. She was just as tall as they were, and they knew that Shakaku had a reputation for not being kind when she had some sort of motivation."Is that right, Kaichuu?" Shakaku asked as she pried Kaichuu off of her."Yes... but they deserved it," Kaichuu said as she pleaded with her friend. Several people were now watching to see if Shakaku would kick the guys' butts, but they were shocked when she stepped back."Sorry," Shakaku said as she took a step back, and she put her hands in front of her defensively. Kaichuu knew exactly what that meant, although she didn't blame her friend because she knew that she just wanted to stay out of the way. Kaichuu let out a yell as she boys closed in on her, and she moved out of the way and ran back towards the building. Everyone that saw began laughing at the sight of Kaichuu running around like a chicken without a head.Shakaku shook her head as she sat back down to begin working on her Biology assignment. She looked up briefly as she heard Akio and Raish run up to Kaichuu, save her from the boys, and the three of them began to run as fast as they could. Shakaku knew very well that Kaichuu and her friends were going to have to hang out in the detention room for a while.Shakaku slammed her pencil on the table as she heard Usagi, Ami, and Makoto walk up to the table. Shakaku was pissed that she would not be able to get any Biology homework done, but she couldn't be rude to them if they wanted to stay for a while."What happened?" Ami asked as the three girls continued standing by the table.Shakaku looked up, and with a sigh she explained. "A guy got Kaichuu mad, so she went and redecorated the boy's bathroom. I guess the boys didn't like it too much.""We saw it this morning," Makoto said. "The psycho one stuck again." Shakaku couldn't help but laugh at how naturally Makoto said it, and pretty soon the other girls began to stifle their laughs."I guess that means that Kaichuu will be in detention for a long time," Ami pointed out as she took the seat across from Shakaku. "So since you don't have anyone to study with, you should come over to the temple with us after school," Ami offered. Shakaku stroked her chin as she thought about this. She knew that deep down Ami was really asking for her to go because the senshi wanted to ask her something. In an attempt to not reveal that she knew their plan, Shakaku nodded, and the three walked away.Kaichuu let out another loud scream as the boys gained on her, but a teacher, who happened to be Shakaku's music instructor, broke up the fight, and he began to lecture Kaichuu on the importance of being a model student.

***

"Thanks for inviting me, Ami, but are you sure that Rei and Minako will be ok with having me there?" Shakaku asked as she, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi walked up the steps to the temple."Don't worry, I already asked Rei, and she said it was fine. I'm sure Minako won't mind," Ami replied. Shakaku still didn't feel right about being at the temple because she was the only senshi from her group, and all of the inner senshi were very close to each other.The group walked into the study room, and they saw that Rei was already there with Minako. No one asked how Minako had gotten there early, and it was lucky for her that no figured out that she ditched her last period. The two girls didn't say anything as they noticed Shakaku, but they did not give her the cold shoulder. Everyone felt a bit awkward because they had never had just one of the Constellations with them during one of their private study meetings."Hello," Shakaku greeted, not really knowing what to say because she had never encountered the group like this."Hear something happened at school today," Minako finally let her curious side take over her, and even Rei listened in."No," Shakaku said sarcastically. "But some boys did get an ass kicking.""But they got her back anyway," Usagi added."Anyway," Ami jumped in. "The reason why I asked you to come, as I'm sure you've already figured out, is to ask if you and the Constellations might be interested in working with us."Shakaku raised her left eyebrow, and she looked at the group of senshi. Even though she was expecting to see Rei give a look that gave away that they were not sincere. Even Rei looked calm, and she nodded her head when she heard what Ami said."It's not up to me," Shakaku replied flatly."What do you mean?" Rei asked as she began to believe that Shakaku was just scared of working with them."Who's your leader?" Shakaku asked, and the girls thought that she was trying to change the subject."Usagi," Minako replied, but her reply came defensively as if she thought that Shakaku was trying to make a negative statement by saying this."So naturally you ask her first before you make any major decisions, am I right?" Shakaku said as she looked around at the group.Even though the girls did not know where Shakaku was going with this, they nodded and agreed. To them, the leader was the one who made the important decisions, and they trusted Usagi with that position for a reason."Well," Shakaku continued, "the Constellations do not believe in having a leader, so I, as a single senshi, am not allowed to make a choice like that for the rest of the group. You'll have to talk with the other girls," she concluded."But having a leader means that everything is more organized," Makoto defended."We can handle ourselves without a leader," Shakaku retorted calmly.The senshi dropped the conversation after they realized that Shakaku was not going to give in, and if they wanted to work with the Constellations, they were going to have to talk to them as a group. Ami brought out her math book as a sign that it was time for the girls to start studying, and Shakaku followed by bringing out her Biology homework. Usagi, trying to impress the new senshi, brought out her math book, but soon after she was fast asleep on top of it. Rei sighed as she brought out her literature homework because she didn't really like the class. Makoto also brought out her Biology book, and she had the same disgusted look as Rei; science was not her favorite subject."Minako!" Rei yelled as she peered over Minako's own literature book to find that she was laughing over a manga."Rei, no!" Minako pleaded as she tried to keep Rei from taking the precious manga away from her. The commotion woke up Usagi, and when Rei realized that Usagi had been asleep, she began to get mad at the both of them."We came to study for a reason. I know you girls have homework to do, and there's always some studying that you have to do," Rei lectured."Yes, mom," the two blondes said together, and they began to giggle.Shakaku watched as the group fought, and she realized that they were really close, and they looked just like the Constellations when they tried to have a study meeting."This is why we don't have many study meetings," Shakaku pointed out after Rei lunged at Usagi, and they were pulling each other's hair. Usagi whimpered as she sat back, and she was forced to begin working on her math. Rei and Shakaku shook their head as they got back to work. Shakaku couldn't help but laugh to herself because she knew that if she would have been at a study meeting with the Constellations almost the same thing would have happened.

***

Kaichuu wrinkled her nose as she walked into the detention room. Although she had been in there before, she hated the room because some of the worst kids in school were regulars here.A big guy sitting in the back looked up as Kaichuu walked in. "Hey, Kaichuu, thought you'd turned into a good student and stopped coming," he said. Kaichuu smiled her "Yeah right, now shut up" look, and she look a seat in the middle of the classroom.Usually Kaichuu would have chosen a seat in the far back, but the worst kids would sit in the back, and today she did not feel like dealing with them. As Kaichuu leaned back in her chair, she thought about Shakaku and how she had never been in detention.Kaichuu also thought about Dorei, who was really good with music, and she had very good luck with boys. Kaichuu's thoughts also drifted to Hoshi, and how she was a very good runner, and she was good at debating no matter what the subject was. But lastly, Kaichuu thought about Enzeru and how, even though she was blind, she still managed to do what other people had never even dreamed that she could do.Kaichuu sat up in her chair as she thought about how she could draw, and she had a very creative mind, but she also thought about how other people were also creative, and she wasn't extremely special.

***

Kaboku peeked into the isolated classroom from his hiding spot next to the nearest tree. As luck would have it, Kaichuu was sitting in a seat that was near the window. However, Kaboku thought that Kaichuu was different somehow because she was thinking negatively instead of happily like she usually did.Kaboku narrowed his eyes, and he thought that maybe this girl was not Kaichuu. But then Kaboku also thought that no one had the same hair that she did because it was a very bright silver-like shade, and it was very rare for people to have that. Kaboku could also sense a high level of purity coming from her, but it was clouded over by the negative thoughts that Kaichuu was having. Something wasn't right.Kaboku turned his head suddenly, and he saw Kerai appear next to him a second later."Do you think that it's a good idea that we target more than one senshi?" Kaboku whispered because he thought that sound might travel easily through the window."Of course. There's no way that this could fail," Kerai responded with a proud smile."I hope it doesn't," Kaboku said as he turned around and began to leave. Kerai followed him, and she began to question why he asked that.

***

Kaichuu smiled to herself as she realized that she was just as good as the other senshi because they were all human, and they were created equally. Pretty soon, Kaichuu feel asleep on the desk, and she dreamt about volleyballs crashing into the tree outside, and Kaichuu had to save them before they died. Kaichuu woke up laughing when the bell rang because she found it funny that she had to save volleyballs from dying. 


	17. Part Sixteen

**A New Development; Kerai and Kaboku's Dismay**Kyuuteki smiled bitterly as he realized that, yes, his plan was going to work after all. Kyuuteki chuckled; now he knew why he had felt that Kaboku and Kerai were going to play a big part in getting the senshi so that he could use their powers. He had called for the two a few minutes ago, and he could hear light footsteps getting closer to the door.Kyuuteki pretended not to care as he noticed Kaboku and Kerai walk into the room."This can't be good," Kerai whispered to Kaboku when she saw the look on Kyuuteki's face. Kaboku was almost sick to his stomach when he also noticed the rare smile on his master's face. As much as they didn't want to believe it, they both knew that nothing good was going to come from this meeting.As they walked up to the throne, the two bowed, and they waited for Kyuuteki to speak the words that they knew they were going to hate. Kyuuteki's smile grew larger as he saw them approaching, and he could no longer contain his excitement. This was going to work after all."As many times as I have wondered how the two of you would benefit me," Kyuuteki began, and he eyed the two of them to make sure that they were paying attention. Kaboku looked up at his master innocently in an attempt to look as though he expected nothing bad to happen. Kyuuteki chuckled again. "It has come to my attention exactly how you two will benefit me. For some reason, I had never thought of this before, and it seems to me like it is the only way to go."The only thing that kept the two from speaking was their fear of what Kyuuteki was going to say next. "You will go down to earth," Kyuuteki began his instructions. This wasn't going to be so bad, Kerai and Kaboku thought at the same time. "And you will live there as you study the senshi," Kyuuteki finished. They were right; nothing good had ever come from Kyuuteki's smile."Excuse me?" Kerai managed to summon up the guts to ask."Housing arrangement have already been made, and you will live on earth for a period of time. During that time you will find the senshi, and you will find out their weaknesses. I warn you, it will be hard to find a place to start from," Kyuuteki said as he stood up."Master..." Kaboku began, but he was silent when Kyuuteki cast him a glare."I do not think that this mission will be a challenge because you will be working together, and you only have one goal. This is your chance to redeem yourselves."There was a long pause of silence in which Kaboku and Kerai both tried to come up with some excuse so that they would not have to go down the earth. "It will not be as bad as you think," Kyuuteki said in a pathetic attempt to reassure the two of them. "Two others will be working with you, and I am sure that they will be a great help."Kaboku raised an eyebrow, and Kerai had to think for a few seconds as to who those two might be. She reached a conclusion that she did not know anyone, so she listened up. "And who might they be?" Kaboku asked; somehow he knew that the answer was not going to be good.Kyuuteki's eyes gleamed in excitement. "You especially know who they are." It only took a second for Kaboku to make the connection, and his eyes widened farther than they had in a long time."They couldn't possibly be able to do it," Kaboku began stuttering. Kerai soon caught on, and her jaw dropped down as far as it would go."Raven and Sparrow have agreed to get their act together, and they have sworn that if they fail I have permission to execute them," Kyuuteki explained."They might as well have picked out their coffins and dug their graves," Kerai said in reference to the human tradition of burying those that died."They are not capable," Kaboku began.Kyuuteki rose from his seat, walked down the steps, and stood five feet away from Kaboku. "Do you question my judgment again?" Kyuuteki asked. Kaboku, having remembered his past experience when he questioned Kyuuteki, remained silent, but he bowed low.As Kyuuteki turned to go back to his throne, Kaboku turned and quickly walked away. Kaboku had made it clear that he disapproved of the entire situation, but he took this time to walk away so that Kyuuteki would not have a chance to get back at him."I..." Kerai began to express her own disapproval, but she also stomped out of the courtroom. Kyuuteki shook his head as he sat on his throne. It wasn't clear to him why the two were not happy about such as interesting mission. Kyuuteki had thought that they would enjoy the mission because they both had a passion for studying about humans even though they would never live there on earth.

***

Kerai breathed out slowly as she walked out of her room and looked around the apartment. The small apartment was barely big enough for the two of them, and it was decorated in cream and brown, which happened to be each of their least favorite colors. On one side of the room there was a television set on top of a bookshelf, which contained many different books. Kerai turned her head to see the kitchen, which was behind her. Kerai shuttered as she pictured herself trying to work the strange appliances that were found there."I don't know how Kyuuteki expects us to live like this," Kaboku said as he also walked out of his room. Kerai had to keep her eyes from showing her reaction as she looked at Kaboku. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark gray shirt that brought out his full height."I'd say that I won't last more than two days," Kerai said as she also expressed her opinion of earth. Earth was too light, and the blue sky let in too much light for either of their liking. Virgo, where the Dark Realm was, had a gray sky, and it rarely ever let light in, and they were used to that. Such a blue sky with little or no clouds was beginning to irritate the two of them.Kaboku walked out onto the balcony, and when he came back he shook his head as if trying to get rid of something that fell on him. "To clean," he said. "I don't know how these humans can stand to drink water and breathe air that is clean and without any good minerals and toxins. They make it seem as though those things are bad," Kaboku said angrily.Kerai walked slowly over to the kitchen, and she eyed to things that lined the counter tops. She had to admit that she was getting a little hungry, and she was almost willing to give in to the temptation of fulfilling her needs with human food. She looked into the freezer, and she found a box that said something about turkey.Although Kerai had never had any experience with this thing called turkey, the picture of it looked pretty appealing, and she followed the instructions exactly as they were written on the box."What is that?" Kaboku said as he looked up at the sound of the microwave humming."I'm cooking," Kerai said proudly as she entered the living room. Kaboku rolled his eyes as he could only guess what this would mean."It's going to take some getting used to," Kerai said as she sat down on the couch."At least we only have to stay here for a little while and not live here permanently," Kaboku said as he walked around the room as he tried to get a better feel of his new lifestyle."If it would have been permanent than I would have committed suicide," Kerai stated flatly.And that would be to everyone's benefit, Kaboku thought to himself.Suddenly, the two of them could smell something strange, and they raced into the kitchen. The box with the instant meal had exploded, and the microwave was a mess. When Kerai opened the microwave, a puff of smoke escaped, and they had to cover their faces before they breathed in the thick smoke.When the smoke cleared, Kaboku took out the box, and he put it on the counter before he was burned. Slowly, he turned his head in Kerai's direction. "You didn't take it out from the box?!" Kaboku yelled.Kerai looked around in shock. She had followed the directions of the box exactly as they were written, and not anywhere did it say that she had to remove it from the box."Common sense, Kerai, common sense," Kaboku said as he dumped the mess into the sink, and he put some water on it. "You know that little voice inside your head? Well, humans aren't the only ones that have them, and they survive pretty damn well because they listen to the voice," Kaboku lectured."I followed the instructions just like they were written," Kerai pleaded."Common sense," Kaboku continued to repeat as he tried to fan out some of the smoke with his hand, and he shook his head.Kerai walked slowly back into the living room, sat on the couch, and she watched as Kaboku tried to put the mess into the trash can without burning himself and getting his human-looking clothing dirty."The last thing we want to do it draw attention to ourselves on our first day," Kaboku said as he still couldn't get over Kerai's stupidity. He walked into the living room, and he realized that he liked the feel of the fresh air in his lungs much better than the thick smoke that he had just inhaled. That feeling almost scared him half to death."We should start looking for the senshi now. The sooner that we find them, the sooner we can get out of here," Kerai said as she got up from the couch, grabbed her sweater, and opened the door."That's a good point," Kaboku said as he also got his sweater from the closet, walked out of the door, and locked it behind him. "But don't think that you'll get off easy." Kaboku promised himself that he was not going to get mad at Kerai because then the yelling between them would never stop, and that would surely draw people's attention, but he did want to warn her. "We don't even have the faintest idea of where to start.""I'm sure we'll bump into them," Kerai said as her expression turned to disgust, as she had to adjust to the pure air.The two walked down the stairs and began walking down a small street in order to get to the main street. Kaboku checked his pocket to make sure that he had brought a map with him because he could imagine them getting lost in this stupid human town."This is going to be very interesting," Kerai said as they turned onto the main street, and they noticed the vast amount of people.Kaboku widened his eyes as he could not believe what he was seeing. Across the street from where he and Kerai were, there was an extremely pretty girl that had just left a building. Kaboku knew very well that this girl was too pretty to be naturally like that, and the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he had seen her somewhere before.He dared to hope that the girl that he was looking at was Sailor Virgas, but he knew that finding a senshi so quickly in such a large city was next to impossible. The girl looked directly at Kaboku, and he could tell by the way that she was looking at him that she also felt something familiar about him.Kerai grabbed the sleeve of Kaboku's shirt, and she pulled him down to where she only had to whisper in order to be heard. "Is that who I think it is?" Kerai asked, although she did not try to maintain eye contact with the girl."I'm almost certain of it," Kaboku said, and he turned away as he talked to Kerai so that it would not look as though they were staring at Dorei."It can't be," Kerai said as she pulled on Kaboku's sleeve even more. This situation was far to good to be true, and neither of them could believe it. Before they knew it, the young girl began turning a corner, and they ran after her. Just as they reached the intersection where they wanted to cross, the light turned red, and they were forced to wait until there were no cars on the road, or the light turned green.The light turned green a moment later, and the two rushed forward in search of the girl that they had seen. They knew that the situation had been too good to last, but they could almost imagine capturing one of the senshi.It was impossible. The girl had turned the corner and they didn't know where she had gone after that because there were infinitely many answers. Kaboku and Kerai both let out a sigh as they realized that they hopes of finding a senshi were crushed.

***

"A little flat," Dorei's voice instructor stated after he heard Dorei sing a small piece in Latin."I knew it was, but I just can't get my voice to fix it," Dorei said."A little bit of practice should be able to fix that," the instructor said with a smile. Dorei smiled at her instructor, and she was glad that her instructor was nice unlike Shakaku's saxophone instructor. Right now, he would be yelling at her and telling her to get her act together.As luck would have it, a few minutes later, after Dorei sang another piece, this time in Japanese, Shakaku's music instructor, Bon Bonsuo knocked on the door, and he walked in."Ah, Dorei!" Bon Bonsuo said as though he liked Dorei as though she were one of his students. "I need you to give this to Shakaku," he said as he handed her an envelope. Dorei narrowed her eyes, and she suspected that something bad was inside the envelope."By the way," Bon Bonsuo said before he left, "you're still a little flat." Dorei had to grit her teeth in order to keep herself from saying something back to him."I think we're about done here," Dorei's instructor said as she noticed that Dorei hadn't taken the other instructor's comment. "I pity this girl Shakaku that has him as a teacher. He needs to learn that negativity leads to low self esteem.""Thanks, Kitsumi-sensei," Dorei said as she gathered her things in order to leave."Next week Monday at three," the teacher reminded Dorei of the next lesson."All three songs?" Dorei asked before she walked out the door."I want you to do what you can, and perfect what you do instead of getting through all of the songs with them sounding horrible," the teacher said as she raised her eyebrows.Dorei nodded and then walked down the hall and down the steps.Dorei walked on a main street for a while without really paying attention to what was around her. Dorei came to her senses, however, when someone's powerful gaze caught her attention. Across the street, Dorei noticed a young couple walking together. The young man caught Dorei's eyes, and they maintained direct eye contact for some time.She watched as the couple walked down the street, and when the guy tried to look at her again, she turned and looked a different way. Something about the couple seemed really familiar, and Dorei felt uncomfortable not knowing what it was.When Dorei noticed that the couple was no longer looking, she turned a corner. She couldn't believe that Kaboku and Kerai were down on earth and dressed like humans, but she really hated to take the chance, so she ran. She turned one more corner where she knew that the two would get confused because there were so many possibilities where she could have turned.Dorei continued to run until she knew that she was safe. At least that's what she hoped for. 


	18. Part Seventeen

**The Senshi Begin to Realize; Who are the Two Strangers?**"Where should we go?" Mamoru asked as he wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist. Usagi giggled at the rare occasion of Mamoru actually making intimate contact with her."It doesn't matter," Usagi muttered as she tried to move closer to her boyfriend. Mamoru smiled at Usagi as they continued to search for a place where they could spend some time together. They settled for a small Italian restaurant across the street from where they had first been. Although the restaurant was small, there were a lot of people inside, and they had to sit in the back of the restaurant in order to get some privacy.The waiter got their drink order, and when he left, Mamoru and Usagi were left alone at last. Mamoru reached for his glass of water, but he wasn't careful, so he knocked it on the floor. Since the carpet was thick, the glass did not break, but one of the waiters walked over and picked it up for Mamoru.Soon after the accident, the waiter brought the couple their appetizer, and they both ate and talked. Even though Usagi was never graceful at the table, this was even a little strange because she dropped her fork as she was bringing it up to her mouth, and it almost landed on the floor, but Mamoru caught it in time."Something's not right," Mamoru pointed out after that happened. Usagi, who was too hungry to notice, didn't pay attention, and she continued to eat. When Usagi got a stain of spaghetti sauce on her blouse, she looked at Mamoru, and she knew that he was right.Mamoru tried to brush the whole thing off, and he went for another go at his water. This time, Mamoru was more careful, and he managed to take a sip without dropping it. As he put his cup down, he looked around, and he noticed a couple at the far entrance of the restaurant, and they were about to be seated."Do you know him?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he tilted his head in the couple's direction.Usagi narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to recall if she did or not, and then she widened her eyes."I don't believe it!" Usagi said as she was torn between breaking out laughing and being shocked."It's Kerai and Kaboku, isn't it?" Mamoru said as he pretended not to be interested in them."What are they doing here?" Usagi said, still trying to recover from the shock.

***

Kerai looked around the restaurant. To her, the restaurant looked extremely quaint, but she was glad that she did not have to resort to arm-wrestling with the microwave again."Something's different," Kaboku said as he also looked around. The place was dimly lit, but even so, he was able to catch a glimpse of two blonde ponytails. As Kaboku realized who it was, he leaned forward to see if he could make out whom Usagi was sitting with. Sure enough, Mamoru was sitting right across from her, and the two of them had spotted Kerai and him."We should leave," Kerai said as she tugged on Kaboku's shirt. Kaboku didn't want to leave because he knew that the senshi would leave them alone, so he saw no point."They'll tell the other senshi anyway," Kaboku said as their waiter walked them to their table. The table that the waiter chose for them was on the other side of the restaurant, so the two couples could not see each other even if they wanted to."Let's just hope the other senshi don't show up," Kerai said after she sat down."No, those two are on a date, the others wouldn't show up in the middle of it," Kaboku concluded. No matter how hard Kaboku tried to forget about the other couple, the restaurant seemed too clean and pure for his liking, but they stayed.

***

"Why did we have to decide to do this again?" Rei asked as she picked up her pair of rented ice skates from the counter."Come on, it'll be fun!" Minako said in a happy voice as she also got her ice skates."It would be so much easier if we knew how to ice skate properly," Ami agreed with Rei as she began to put the ice skates on."Why can't we just skate on duct tape? It would be so much easier," Kaichuu said as she went to the far corner of the small locker room to change her shoes for her skates. The inners, Kaichuu, Shakaku, and Kumori were ice-skating because they had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning, and they needed some bonding time. Minako and Makoto were the only ones who were in high spirits about skating, and the other girls still wondered why they even agreed to come."Where are your skates, Shakaku?" Ami asked after she noticed that Shakaku had not picked up a pair of skates."Too cold," Shakaku said as she tucked her hands into her jacket."Shakaku!" Kaichuu said after she also noticed that Shakaku wasn't going to ice skate. "You have to. Please?" Kaichuu said as she brought out her lower lip in an attempt to make Shakaku feel guilty."Kaichuu," Shakaku said as she turned away because she knew that she could not stand the look on her friend's face."It's cause she knows she can't do it," Kumori said. Kumori knew exactly how to pull Shakaku's strings, and when she narrowed her eyes at him, he knew that he was in big trouble, and he was also going to get his ass kicked.Shakaku walked over to the counter, where she paid to rent some skates. As she walked over to the bench to put the skates on, she glared at Kumori, and he and Kaichuu smiled at each other.When all of the girls were ready to ice skate, they walked down the stairs into the ring, and they slowly began to move their way around. Usagi, managed to keep her balance, but Makoto's grace and agility on the ice made Usagi look as pitiful as the others. Kumori and Kaichuu managed to keep their balance while holding hands, and they were soon slowly moving around the ice ring.Shakaku was clearly freezing to death from the cold that she wasn't used to, but she still continued to try. She was going to prove Kumori wrong, and she was going to be able to ice skate. It took ten minutes for her to let go of the rail, but once she did, she began challenging herself, and she raced around the ring. She took her occasional dives, but she was determined to go faster. She took a serious dive when she turned a corner too fast, and it almost looked as though she had done a volleyball dig because she ended up on her stomach.Shakaku looked up to see Kumori and Kaichuu slowly skating, and she narrowed her eyes. She was going to do better than that.Makoto skated by Shakaku gracefully, and Shakaku watched curiously as she saw the other senshi spin gracefully. Makoto clearly had no problem with staying up and standing, and Shakaku guessed that Makoto had a lot of practice. Shakaku also wondered if Makoto was good because she was like that in the past.In the past even Usagi had been a good skater, and now, as ditzy as she was, she was able to maintain her balance, and she was skating without holding on to the rails.Shakaku decided to try the spins that Makoto was doing. Shakaku skated, and when she got to a certain speed, she turned her body, and she fell instantly. Makoto could spin all she wanted, but Shakaku decided to stick to practice turning corners.When Shakaku had finally gotten the hang of turning, she started to go even faster until a young man who was also going fast passed her without a problem. Shakaku stopped and held on to the rail as she watched him zoom by, and he turned his head towards her as he passed her for a second lap. When he came around to start his third lap, Shakaku raced forward, and the two raced without exchanging any words.The young man beat Shakaku easily, but she was glad that she had challenged herself into doing something that she had never done. As they finished racing, he almost touched her as he moved his arms to keep going. As he did that, Shakaku fell straight down on her backside, and she sat puzzled. She sat on the ice as she watched him race around again and again.Shakaku widened her eyes as she looked at his short, black, gray-tipped hair. It clicked that the young ice skater was no one other than Kaboku, which was why she had fallen when he touched her."Are you ok?" Ami asked her friend as she slowly skated over to Shakaku. Shakaku brushed off the ice shavings from herself, and she nodded. She wasn't going to tell any of the senshi just yet until she was sure.Kaboku skated by one more time, and as he passed the two girls, he looked back, and he saw Shakaku looking at him; she was more observant than he thought.Ami and Shakaku both skated off the ice, and Ami left Shakaku to sit on the bench as she went to get something to drink. Just as Shakaku was going to take her skates off for the day, Usagi walked up to her."Shakaku, we need to talk," Usagi said as she sat down next to the other girl.Shakaku wondered if Usagi had noticed Kaboku as well. "Sure," Shakaku said slowly."Mamoru and I went out yesterday, and you'll never guess who we saw," Usagi said.Shakaku pressed her lips together to keep herself from saying anything until she knew where Usagi was going with this conversation. "I might have some idea," Shakaku managed to get out."Kaboku and Kerai were there, and they didn't even TRY to attack us," Usagi explained, and it was clear that she still couldn't believe it. Shakaku pretended to look puzzled, and she looked out onto the ice where Kaichuu and Kumori were still skating."Kyuuteki must have done something," Shakaku suggested. She widened her eyes as she saw Kaboku finally notice Kaichuu and Kumori skating, and she smiled as she could make out the look on Kaboku's face."We'll have to be more careful," Shakaku said as she rose from her seat.Usagi was puzzled that Shakaku hadn't made more comments about that like Usagi had expected her to. Usagi wrapped her jacket around her, and she tried to walk back into the ring without falling flat on her face.

***

Kaboku went for one last lap around the ring. For some strange reason, he found ice-skating exhilarating, and it was the next best thing to training in the Dark Realm. As he turned a corner, he saw Phoenix and Mercury skate off the ice, and he watched them sit down on the benches. He knew perfectly well that Shakaku had seen him because she had made direction eye contact with him, and he couldn't miss the look of recognition on her face.Kaboku got off the ice, and he was whipping his rented skates free from ice shavings, he turned to see Aquaria and Kumori skating around. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen them before considering Aquaria's hair was hard to miss because it was a brilliant shade of silver. Kaboku shook his head in disgust as he began to make his way up to where Kerai was sitting.Just as he reached Kerai, Kaboku noticed Shakaku sitting alone at the bottom of the benches. His first reaction was the need to run down there and attack her in some form, but he could feel Kerai shoot him a warning glance."Is it hard?" Kerai asked as she tried to get Kaboku's mind off attacking the senshi. She knew that once Kaboku had his mind set on something, it was almost certain that he was not going to change his mind."No," Kaboku said without thinking as he absentmindedly began to walk in Shakaku's direction."Stop," Kerai warned as she took a tight hold on Kaboku's shirt. Kaboku sat back on one of the benches, and he began taking off his skates. He couldn't see why Kyuuteki didn't want them to attack the senshi. What was the point of them being there if that was the case?"The other senshi are here, dummy," Kerai said as she pointed to the other girls who were out on the ice."At least let me challenge her to a race," Kaboku said. His need to inflict pain was growing stronger, and he longed to see at least one of the senshi get beat up."You know the second she sees your face again she'll try her hardest to knock you out," Kerai warned."But she can't," Kaboku said. "She's only a girl.""Only a girl? That makes me want to let you," Kerai growled angrily. "It's not like she hasn't beat you before."Kaboku gritted his teeth at the mention at that event, and he turned around and grabbed Kerai by the shirt. "Don't bring that up; not now.""Denial," Kerai whispered to herself. However, she couldn't help liking his determination to get the senshi back for kicking his butt so very long ago. "Let's just leave before the senshi notice us," Kerai said as she got up. Kaboku was disappointed that he didn't get the opportunity to beat up any of the senshi, but he understood, so he also got up."At least we found them," Kerai said after the two walked into the parking lot."But we didn't get to hurt them," Kaboku said as he was still disappointed."Next time," Kerai promised with a smile.Kaboku couldn't help but feeling that Kerai was getting some satisfaction from going out and doing something together on earth. Kaboku tried to shake this off, but the idea of human affection bothered him."Hey!" Kerai said, breaking the silence. Kaboku turned, and he knew that what she had to say wasn't good. "Valentine's Day is coming up," she finished with a smile.From his study of human culture, Kaboku knew what Valentine's Day was, and he didn't like the idea one bit. It wasn't like he had a special someone to share the day with anyway. Kaboku turned to Kerai, who was looking up at him hopefully, but he shook his head and turned the other way.No, he didn't have any special someone to share the day with. 


	19. Part Eighteen

**A Hidden Defeat; The Enemies Grow Smarter**"Is it an understatement when I say that this gym is big?" Mandy said as she looked around the Tokyo Academy's main gym. It was tournament time, and the Tokyo Academy's Junior High division and Juuban Junior High were both in the finals."Is it an understatement when I say that the Academy is overly-cocky this year?" Tania said as she glanced at the Academy's team hitting at the net."I think both of those are understatements," Shakaku said as a look of disgust crossed her face. She hated the way that the Academy took pride in their better facilities, and the fact that they always made it into the finals in the volleyball tournaments."Let's go ladies; don't get intimidated," the coach said as she directed the team over to the row of chairs where they were going to sit. The team walked over to the chairs, and they put down their bags. "It's time to show them what you're made of!" the coach encouraged them.The team all stood in a circle, and Meticka, who was the team captain, led the chant. "Who's gonna win?!" Meticka yelled."We are!" the team said as they all put their hands in the middle of the circle."Who's gonna win?!" Meticka repeated."We are!""Who's gonna lose?!""They are!""Who are we?!""We are Juuban!"The team quickly lined up in two lines, and they began running their warm-up laps around the gym. The Academy's team couldn't help but watch as their realized that they had some very good players on the team. Dorei, who was on the Academy's volleyball team, watched almost with her mouth open as the team ran their final lap."They're just trying to look better," one of Dorei's teammates said as she also watched the team run. Even with that statement to think about, the team couldn't help but be intimidated. This was Juuban's third year in the finals, and the last two years they had won.The visiting team got up to the net, as it was their turn. "Gwen," the coach said as she pointed to the net. Gwen ran over to the net, and the girls all lined up to begin their hitting practice."Four!" Gwen said as she put her hands up. The coach threw her the ball, and she crouched down in order to be able to get the most force possible into the set. She set the ball to the farthest position, and the hitter, Keli, attacked it."Two!" Lori requested. Gwen made the set, and Lori, being extremely tall, was able to make a good attack."Five!" Meticka yelled, as it was her turn to hit. Gwen, who had never been good at fives, arched her back slightly, and Meticka had to make a tight curve in her approach in order to hit the ball."Four!" Shakaku made her anticipated call. Dorei made the other girls on the team watch as Shakaku made her approach and attacked the ball. The ball landed on the outline of the other side, and it bounced back up quickly.A loud buzzer rang shortly after, and it was time for the two teams to face each other. All of the players got to where they were assigned to go, whether it was on the court or on the bench. Everyone was anxious to see where this match was going to go.Dorei grew nervous as she saw Shakaku walk over to the serving line. Dorei knew that Shakaku's serve was extremely hard to return because she had perfected it over hours of practice.The referee walked over to the stand that had been set up for him, and he blew his whistle. The battle for the title as the best junior high volleyball team had begun. Shakaku threw the ball up in the air, and she hit it with her right palm as hard as she could."Mine!" Dorei said as she dove for the ball, but she missed, and the ball hit the ground near where her arm had been."A-C-E Ace!" Juuban's volleyball team chanted as they realized that the serve had resulted in an ace."Lighten up!" the coach told Shakaku as Shakaku walked to the serving line. The referee blew his whistle again, and this time Shakaku served it softer, and she ran to her spot near the net. One of the girls in the back row managed to get to the ball, and she passed it to the setter. The setter, called her set, and she set to the hitter.Lori ran from her position in the middle over to where Meticka was, and they both jumped up as the hitter hit. The ball bounced off of Lori's hands, and the girls on the other side made an attempt to save the ball, but it was too late.Dorei let out a sigh as she realized that their hopes of beating the other team were diminishing quickly."Go Shakaku!" someone from the stands yelled as Shakaku walked over to the serving line a third time.Shakaku glanced at the stands, where she saw Kaichuu waving a banner that said just what Kaichuu had just screamed. The entire team looked up at Kaichuu."Crazy lady," Keli said to Lori, and they both laughed.The referee blew his whistle once again.

***

Kerai took a deep breath as she got a box of rice out from the pantry. She turned and looked at the microwave. There was no way that she was going to let a simple apparatus beat her. She took the tray out of the box this time, and she read the instructions on the box.When she was sure that nothing good go wrong, she put the tray in the microwave, and she slammed the door. She set the time, and this time she waited in the kitchen as the rice heated. The rice heated as it should have, and just as the time neared its end, the box exploded."Ack!" Kerai screamed as the microwave had once again beat her. She waited for the tray of rice to cool down before she opened the microwave."Let me guess, the microwave conquered?" Kaboku said as he poked his head into the kitchen."Shut up," Kerai said as she blushed. Kaboku rolled his eyes. Kerai went and got a mixing bowl, and she got two eggs from the refrigerator."Gave up?" Kaboku said as he watched Kerai try to crack one of the eggs. The shell stayed with the egg, and Kerai glared at Kaboku in a warning for him to be quiet as she picked out the shells."It's not that hard," Kaboku said."You try," Kerai said because she knew that Kaboku would not be able to crack an egg. Kaboku grabbed the remaining egg, tapped it on the side of the bowl, and he let the egg drop into the bowl without any shells mixed in it."Shut up, shut up!" Kerai said as she grabbed the bowl defensively, and she grabbed a few more things from the refrigerator. Kaboku was going to ask if Kerai knew what she was doing, but he remained silent.After Kerai was done mixing the ingredients, she poured the mixture into a pan, and she stuck it in the stove. She stared at the various buttons and knobs, and she could hear Kaboku choking back a laugh behind her. "You try!" Kerai said in defeat, as she stood back ready to see Kaboku also make a fool of himself.Kaboku took a step toward the stove, and he lifted an eyebrow. There were many knobs to turn and buttons to push, but he had no idea which ones he needed to push and turn. He turned one of the knobs all the way, and it only took a few minutes to realize that he had turned it too far, and the mixture was about to explode just like the tray of rice had."Surely a simple human device could not be so complicated," Kaboku said as he stood back to study the stove."It's not so simple is it?" Kerai said as she crossed her arms."If we were this bad against the senshi, Kyuuteki would have killed us for sure," Kaboku said as he shook his head in disappointment."By the way, has he contacted you?" Kerai asked at the mention of Kyuuteki."He told me that we need to get our act together," Kaboku stated flatly."It seems like Kyuuteki doesn't know how hard it really is to find the senshi in such a large town when they are in their human form," Kerai said in defense of their slow progress. It was true that they had seen the senshi ice-skating, but there had been no sign of them since then."I'm sure he does know," Kaboku said as he turned to go into his room; he had long since given up on the stove.

***

A black bird let out a long, loud moan as Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami all walked home from school. Luna and Artemis were also with them, but they walked and talked separately from the group."Guess what, Rei?" Usagi said with a proud smile."What?" Rei said. Rei knew that Usagi would announce that she had done her homework; it was the only time she had something positive to say to Rei."I finished all my homework!" Usagi said with a smile. What a surprise! Rei nodded, although she didn't think of finishing simple homework as something that someone would be proud about."Lighten up, Rei," Makoto said. "It's not everyday that Usagi does her homework.Usagi smiled again, but then she looked at Makoto. "What is that supposed to mean?!" she asked."Nothing," Makoto said as she put her hands up in front of her.Usagi cast her one more glare before she turned to look ahead."I guess that means you'll be doing your homework more often," Ami added.Usagi slouched at Ami's perfectly timed comment. "Why does everyone have to be so mean to me?" Usagi wailed."We just do it cause we love you," Minako reassured her friend. Usagi continued to pout, but she knew that the other blonde girl was right. It wasn't the girls' fault that Usagi never did her homework, and it was their job as her friends to make sure that she continued to try."So, how about those Constellations?" Makoto said after there was a long pause of silence. Suddenly, there was a change in the air just as Makoto said that."Kill you," a sleek voice hissed. The five girls and the cats turned to see a _yajuu_ jump down from a tree that they had just past."I knew something smelled rotten," Minako said as she brought out her transformation pen."Venus Star Power, Make up!""Jupiter Star Power, Make up!""Mercury Star Power, Make up!""Moon Crystal Power, Make up!""Mars Star Power, Make up!"The five girls took on their transformation sequences while the two cats made sure that the _yajuu_ did not attack."Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled after she was done transforming. The _yajuu_ looked around puzzled, but then it smiled."Don't tell me," Makoto said as her mouth almost dropped open. The creature's skin changed colors, and it was now sporting a bright blue coat."Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yelled as she realized that she could make a good attack on the creature."Ouch," the _yajuu_ said flatly as the attack hit it, and it was sent tumbling backwards a few feet."Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she figured that her attack might work. The _yajuu's_ skin turned black, and it dodged the attack quickly.The senshi looked up as the creature jumped over their heads, and it landed behind them. The _yajuu's_ skin turned blue, and it lost its shape in order to go against the senshi."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she figured that her attack might beat the creature."Rah!" the _yajuu_ screamed as it say the attack. It managed to dodge the attack for the most part, but it lost its left arm and part of its torso. The creature fell to the ground, and the senshi stood in a circle around it."Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus yelled as she aimed her attack at the fallen _yajuu_."Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter also attacked the creature."No," the creature moaned as it realized that even though it could change its powers, the senshi had still defeated it.

***

Kerai and Kaboku both rolled their eyes almost at the same time when they saw the senshi destroy the _yajuu_."Where are they?" Kerai asked as she noticed that the Constellations were nowhere to be found."What a shame," Kaboku said, although his voice betrayed that he was not all the way disappointed."It's time," Kerai said as she looked around, and the two got up from the bench that they had been sitting on to watch the battle.Hoshi and Dorei smiled to each other from behind the bush where they were watching Kaboku and Kerai. They remained silent as they watched Kaboku and Kerai get up. Hoshi turned to a group of trees where she could see Shakaku, Enzeru, and Kaichuu emerge. They knew all along what the villains where planning to do.

***

"Duct tape, duct tape everyone to the wall. When I'm drinking Mountain Dew, I'll always have a ball!" Kaichuu said happily as she and her friends walked up to the inner senshi, who were now in their human forms."Exactly as you planned?" Rei asked after she and the other senshi greeted the new comers."Exactly," Shakaku said with a nod and a small smile."We know them too well to fall for a trap like that," Hoshi said with a proud smile."Thanks again, it was a big help," Enzeru said politely.The inners said goodbye to the Constellations, and the two groups walked their separate ways."It's a shame we had to beat you, isn't it?" Shakaku said as she smiled. Dorei frowned as Shakaku had to remind her that her team had been defeated against Shakaku's team."Quiet," Dorei said in disappointment. Shakaku smiled.

***

"They think we're so stupid," Kerai said as she and Kaboku walked around the corner of a building; they could now completely see the location where the senshi had just talked."We are smarter than they think," Kaboku said as he watched as the Constellations turned a corner, and they never looked back. "They didn't even sense that we were watching.""They take us to be idiots," Kerai said, and it was clear that she was glad that they had outsmarted the senshi."This will be easy," Kaboku said as the two walked in the direction that the Constellations had chosen to take. 


	20. Part Nineteen

**Virgas is Captured; The Senshi Lament, and the Villains Celebrate**Hades shifted on the branch uncomfortably as a light breeze moved the branches where he, Athena, Artemis, and Luna waited for Dorei to come out of her music lesson. In the meantime, the guardians were allowed some time with each other, and the two groups left each other alone for some quality time with the other.Hades and Athena stopped talking as someone passed by the tree. "It's nice up here," Athena spoke up after the person was a good distance away. Athena scooted closer to her mate, and she leaned her head on his shoulders. Hades smiled at Athena's rare intimate contact with him, but he liked it all the same."I'm never going to leave you," Hades said as he leaned his head on hers, and they just stayed like that without saying anything."I know that," Athena said affectionately.Meanwhile, the cats were sharing their own affectionate talk.Dorei, who had just walked out of her voice lesson, interrupted their talk. "Never is a long time," she said as she overheard Artemis repeat what Hades had just said."No, it's not," Athena said as she stretched her wings in order to get ready to leave."It's not enough time," Hades agreed."Has the love bug finally struck you?" Dorei asked as she took note of Hades's strange behavior. "You never act like this."However, Hades wasn't paying attention, as he was too busy talking with Athena again.Another small breeze picked up, and Dorei had to pull her hair back in order to keep it out of her face. However, the same light breeze soon turned into a sudden, violent wind, and the dragons had to take cover in Dorei's purse while Dorei shielded her eyes to keep the blowing dust out of her eyes. The cats huddled together, and the group stopped walking because it would be too hard to walk against the strong wind.A maniacal laugh was heard within the dust storm, and when the dust cleared, Hades and Athena were afraid to poke their heads out of Dorei's purse."Virgas!" a young woman said as she stepped toward Dorei. The entire street was clear of people because they had all made a run for shelter from the dust storm."Raven," Dorei said in shock as she recognized Kaboku's younger sister. "And Sparrow," she said as she narrowed her eyes as Sparrow walked up to her sister. The two looked like normal humans dressed in tight jeans and a black peasant top, and Dorei would never have guessed that they would have been from the Dark Realm."This is all too easy," Sparrow said as she gave her sister a high-five.The dragons flew out of the purse, and Dorei searched for her transformation bracelet. Suddenly, a tall, red ___yajuu_ was standing in front of her, and it ripped the purse from her. The creature threw the purse to Raven, who caught it. She looked through it, but when she found nothing of interest, she threw it to the ground."Go get the others," Athena told Hades."But…" Hades said as he realized that they were being torn apart just like Dorei had implied that they would eventually."Go with him," Luna urged Artemis, who also realized the same thing as Hades. Athena flew up into the air, and she attacked the ___yajuu_. The creature threw its arms up in the air, and it managed to get a whack at Athena, and she fall to the ground. Hades and Artemis, who were both reluctant to leave, managed to escape the ___yajuu_, and they left to get the other senshi.Although Luna had never met the two girls before, she knew by the look on Dorei's face that they were from the Dark Realm. She made a dash for one of the girls, and she managed to get close enough to spring up, and she made a large scratch on Raven's arm. Sparrow helped her sister by hitting Luna out of the way, and she too was flung to the ground. She managed to land on her feet, and she caught her breath.Meanwhile, the ___yajuu_ grabbed a hold of Dorei by the arms, and she screamed in shock. She tried to free herself from the creature, but it only held on to her tighter. With one free hand, the ___yajuu_ picked up the two female guardians easily, and it walked over to where the two girls were."Rotten creature!" Raven sobbed as she looked at her arm again. Another violent wind picked up, and the entire group disappeared. Dorei's purse, which had been thrown on the floor, remained where Raven had left it. The purse's brown cover flapped in the gentle breeze that was left over from the recent wind.

***

nbsp; Kerai stretched her legs as she turned the page of her book. She looked up to see clouds moving through the sky slowly, and she breathed in the clean air. Even though the air should have felt good in her lungs, it seemed to intoxicate her body that had been conditioned to live in the Dark Realm.With nothing better to do, Kerai had been sitting on the balcony of the apartment reading a book that had been lying around the apartment. Kerai loved to read, but reading something that was as unfamiliar as this was a new experience for Kerai. She liked it.Kerai jumped at the sound of a door slam loudly, and she turned in her inclined chair to see Kaboku walk quickly from the far side of the apartment to where she was sitting on the balcony."Virgas," Kaboku began; Kerai could easily tell that Kaboku had been running because he was out of breath, and she guessed that he had ran to the apartment from wherever he had been."Yes?" Kerai said. She knew that whatever news he was going to bring was going to be something good for them because he would not have ran all the way just for nothing."Virgas has been captured," Kaboku finally said. Kerai's mouth dropped open, and she dropped the book from where it had been resting on her lap."You can't be serious," Kerai stated flatly as she suspected that this was Kaboku's idea of a cruel joke."You'll never guess who did it," Kaboku said as a look of disgust and agitation crossed his face.Kerai's eyes widened. "No," she said. She knew deep down that Kaboku's sisters were too stupid to be able to capture a senshi."I don't know how they did it. I'm sure Kyuuteki helped them somehow," Kaboku said."Sends us out on the tough mission," Kerai mumbled as she sat back in her seat. "Guess that just means we're more trustworthy." No one answered, and Kerai rolled her eyes helplessly as she heard Kaboku close the door to his room. It was a stretch to think that she and Kaboku would actually have a real conversation where they both agreed on something."Or not," Kerai sighed as she was about to call to Kaboku, but she gave up. If it weren't for the fact that she liked Kaboku, Kerai would have given up on him a long time ago. But no, Kerai knew that there was something right between them, and she was not going to give up on Kaboku until she figured out what that was.True, Kaboku had almost no positive feelings toward her, but Kerai was determined to make Kaboku see the same thing that she saw. Kerai knew better than to let herself be lead by false hopes, so she knew that this was leading her somewhere instead of nowhere. Kaboku just needed to see the same thing that she saw, and she was sure that once he did, he would not feel negatively toward her.Kaboku walked out a few seconds after Kerai pondered her last question, and she managed to catch him before he went back into his room. She sprang up from her chair when she saw him walk across the apartment, and she stepped in front of him."Are we going to stay here much longer?" she asked. When Kaboku raised an eyebrow at her, Kerai blushed. "I just think that it's rather nice here, that's all."Kaboku had to take a few seconds to digest this before he realized just what Kerai had said. "You can't mean that?" he asked in disbelief. Kaboku had always believed Kerai to have a lot of pride in living in the Dark Realm, and she was one of the last people he thought he would hear that from."Well, it is nice here," Kerai defended herself."Are the senshi getting to you?" Kaboku hissed angrily. He was not going to let a member of the Dark Realm start to have feelings for the earth. It was just unheard of."No," Kerai retorted, but she couldn't help but notice that Kaboku was concerned. In fact, Kerai really enjoyed the time that she was able to spend there on earth with KAboku, but she just couldn't let him know that."Are you losing the motive for our mission?" Kaboku question again."No!" Kerai pleaded, and her voice showed that she did not want to do anything that Kaboku didn't like."Don't become attached to the earth. That's what it will do to you. Even though you may not like it here, it's something that has to do with the positive energy, and pretty soon you won't want to leave at all," Kaboku warned."I know," Kerai said as she put her head down."We've been away from the Dark Realm for too long," Kaboku agreed with Kerai's silent statement.Although Kerai didn't say anything, she nodded. She knew that the earth was doing this to her, and she was going to have to resist.

***

Kyuuteki rose from his throne proudly as the large doors to the courtroom opened. A cold breeze followed the open doors, but Kyuuteki didn't mind as his eyes were fixed on the two _______yajuu_s that had entered the room with Dorei in their grasp. Dorei struggled as hard as she could against the two creatures, but the fact that she wasn't in senshi form hurt her a lot, and she was a lot weaker than she normally would have been.Raven and Sparrow soon entered the courtroom, and this time they were dressed in their normal black and lime green dresses. The people who were in the courtroom stood aside in order to make way for the _________yajuu_s, their cargo, and the two girls. A third _yajuu_ entered the courtroom, and it was carrying two cages, one in either hand, and inside the cages were Luna and Athena."Stay calm," Athena called to the senshi. Dorei kicked and struggled against the _________yajuu_s even more after she heard that, but no matter what, she was not able to do anything that worked to get free of the creatures.The procession reached an area in front of Kyuuteki, and the girls actually showed manners by bowing before Kyuuteki."Excellent work," Kyuuteki said with a form of a smile on his face. Although this was not the senshi that he had in mind, he was thankful that they had at least gotten a hold of one of the senshi."Where's Boki?" Raven asked after Kyuuteki sat down on his throne again."He and Kerai are still on earth looking for another senshi," Kyuuteki said. "They already know about Virgas."Dorei breathed in deeply as she remembered that she had seen Kaboku and Kerai when she had left her music lesson. It was possible that they had sent the information on to Kyuuteki, and Kyuuteki had sent Kaboku's sisters to go in for the kill.Dorei quickly started thinking of ways to try to warn the other senshi. She knew that if Kyuuteki had his way then Shakaku would be the next target because he had always wanted her to come to the Dark Realm. She figured that the only reason why Raven and Sparrow were able to get her was because there were so many times when she was alone, and she didn't even try to hide."Bring her here," Kyuuteki commanded the _________yajuu_s. The two creatures did as they were told, and they took a few steps forward. Dorei continued to struggle even though she knew that there was almost no possible way for her to get free.When the _________yajuu_s were close enough, they threw Dorei to the ground. Even the simple throw made Dorei hit the ground hard, but she tried not to show that she was in pain."Senshi of Virgas," Kyuuteki addressed, but he did not stand up. "Isn't it ironic that this fortress used to be your home?" Kyuuteki asked.Dorei looked up at Kyuuteki with a look of disgust on her face, and she didn't answer."Of course you won't answer," Kyuuteki stated. "I guess it must be a real dishonor being the first senshi to be captured by us. It shouldn't be a dishonor, though; think of it as a great opportunity.""What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Dorei asked as though she was speaking to a little child. This was not the first time that Kyuuteki had confronted her."Because there is always hope, even if it is negative," Kyuuteki replied. He didn't want to raise his voice at the senshi because then that would close the doors on any light of hope that there might have been at getting her to stay in the Dark Realm and work for him."Oh yes, unlike others, I know the meaning of friendship. I know the meaning of hope, emotions, and yes, even love," Kyuuteki explained. Perhaps now Dorei would think that he was worthy of a chance."No, you don't," Dorei replied.Kyuuteki's eyes flared a violent shade of crimson, "You dare question what I know and do not know?!" he finally let himself raise his voice."You also know the meaning and effects of lying," Dorei retorted at him. No way was she going to fall for his fake emotions."Take her to the cells!" Kyuuteki boomed out, and almost instantly, the two _________yajuu_s seized her once again, and Dorei was forced to leave the courtroom with them. There was no use fighting them now.

***

Hoshi looked surprisingly calm considering her partner had just been captured. She took a seat at the small table in the center of Kaichuu and Shakaku's living room. The remaining constellations, Hades, Pele, Artemis, and the inner senshi including Mamoru were at the apartment because they had all learned from Artemis what had happened."Mom," Pele sobbed, and Enzeru offered her shoulder for Pele to cry on. "Something bad could happen to her," Pele continued to sob."How did they find out where Dorei was?" Rei asked the other senshi calmly."Isn't it obvious?" Hoshi asked in an agitated tone. True, Hoshi looked comfortable, but after that statement, she seemed rather moody, and only Enzeru dared to sit next to her."What she means is," Shakaku tried to explain calmly, "that Kyuuteki must have sent spies in order to look for one of us.""How did they know where to start?" Ami asked. This entire mission that Kyuuteki must have arranged seemed very carefully planned because it was almost impossible to find a senshi in the middle of such a large city. That intrigued Ami."Stupid rock and her owner," Kaichuu said in reference to Kerai and Kaboku."No," Hades finally spoke up. Everyone listened because he was one of only two that had actually been there when Dorei was captured. "Kerai and Kaboku didn't attack us.""That's right!" Artemis remembered."Raven and Sparrow," Hades directed the comment toward Enzeru, Shakaku, Kaichuu, and Hoshi."You've got to be kidding!" Kaichuu said. She had always believed that those two were even dumber than Kaboku and Kerai. "There's no way.""They were there in street clothes," Artemis tried to explain with Hades. Hoshi was the only one who remained silent, as even Minako and Makoto participated in the conversation. Hoshi just couldn't believe that Dorei had been captured, and by those two nonetheless."Oh my gosh!" Usagi suddenly explained, and all of the girls stopped their chatter."What, meatball brain?" Chibiusa said as she rolled her eyes at Usagi's display of childish excitement."Shut up," Usagi said as she stuck her tongue out. "Remember what I told you, Shakaku?"Shakaku thought about what Usagi was talking about, and then it hit her."That's right," Mamoru said as he also thought about the same thing. When Usagi and I were out on a date we saw Kaboku and Kerai at the same restaurant."Kaichuu just out right laughed, and all of the girls turned to look at her. "I'm sorry," she said after she regained control of herself. "That's just a really funny mental picture. The other senshi also began to laugh when they pictured the big, bad villains striding into a restaurant like regular humans."Wait a second," Minako started after everyone had stopped snickering. "How did they find Dorei when she wasn't even transformed?"Enzeru took a deep breath. "They've seen us far too many times by now that they know us by either form."All of the senshi paused for a moment at the thought. It was scary to think that Kaboku and Kerai could have been in the city with them, and they didn't even know it, but the two of them would have."So what do we do now?" Makoto asked. All of the senshi looked at each other. That was now the main question."We'll just have to wait and see what Kyuuteki's next move will be. Knowing him, he'll make an appearance," Hades said. It was his place to speak considering he knew Kyuuteki better than anyone else. Hades still shuddered every time he thought about his time as Kyuuteki's advisor."Shouldn't we be worried about Dorei?" Ami asked. That was exactly what the other inner senshi were wondering. If one of them had been caught, then they would have acted immediately to try and get the other senshi back to safety."Dorei's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself," Shakaku tried to reassure the other senshi. The inner senshi were still not comforted, but they realized that the Constellations had the most control over the situation because they knew the enemies better, and Dorei herself was a Constellation. 


	21. Part Twenty

**Love in Turmoil; A Secret is Revealed**A bitter wind brought great gray clouds from the sea, filling the beautiful azure sky with its gloominess. Even with the grayness all about the park, the fountain sprinkled water as if it was the brightest day of summer. The park was oddly silent, except for the fountain. No bird sang, and even the wind seemed silent. Kaichuu pulled her jacket closer about her, her thoughts drifting toward Kumori. She wondered why he wanted to meet her here. Her legs were getting stiff from standing, so she sat down at the fountain. It was the same spot she had sat when she had met Kumori, and she smiled at the quirk of fate. She figured that Kumori had thought that this was the perfect place to meet because it was Valentine's Day. Kaichuu smiled; she finally had someone to share the day with.Then she saw him walking towards her, and she smiled again as she got to her feet. "Kumori!" she said as if the word filled her with joy. "Happy Valentine's Day!""Kaichuu," Kumori greeted in reply, but he did not wish her the same. He had an odd expression in his face that Kaichuu couldn't name. The smiled faded from her face. She could feel his uneasiness."What is it? Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, frowning at his silence."Kaichuu-I...""Is something wrong Kumori?" Concern suddenly filled her eyes. Kumori shook his head. "I don't understand, Kumori. You look troubled...""Kaichuu, we've been seeing each other for a while now, and I enjoyed the time we spent with each other, but...""But?" Kaichuu frowned, not liking where the conversation was going."We can no longer see each other as more than friends," Kumori stated flatly, and he looked away. The world felt to Kaichuu as if it had suddenly stopped, and her heart had been ripped out at the very words. She shook her head and looked at Kumori with despair."You don't mean that," Kaichuu whispered. "Do you?" Kumori didn't answer. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Her hurt shone in her eyes. "What could make you say this, Kumori? Was it something I did? Is it because I annoy you, or because I'm not as smart or as pretty...""Stop it, Kaichuu," Kumori snapped. "Don't hurt yourself over such nonsense."Kaichuu had never heard that tone in his voice before. She recoiled from him, trying to hold tears back unsuccessfully. "Don't do this, Kumori. Please, don't go.""I have to go now, Kaichuu," Kumori said bluntly. "Forget about me. Find someone better for yourself. I'm not the one for you.""Kumori," Kaichuu pleaded."Good bye, Kaichuu," Kumori murmured as he walked away, not looking back once as he left. Kaichuu stood shocked and confused. Her heart was shattered. Her dreams of a future with Kumori vanished.Laughter that was mocking and cruel rang in her ears. She found that she had been staring at a person standing before her without even realizing it. Shaking her head clear of her grief, she found that it was Kerai, a look of contempt on her face. "Kerai?""That's right, Kaichuu," Kerai sneered. "It's always about you, isn't it?"Kaichuu fingered her transformation bracelet. "The ugly green giant has finally reared its head, I see," Kaichuu replied. "Or were you always that hideous?"Kerai's face went the color of scarlet. "Sure, I can see why you're so jealous. It's not everyday _you_ get dumped by a guy," Kaichuu continued, her loneliness turning to hate, and making her feel reckless. Kerai's presence made Kaichuu feel that everything that had happened was all her fault. "You wouldn't know about that though because no guy in their right mind would go out with a hideous witch like you!"Outraged beyond her senses, Kerai made a peculiar gesture with her hand, and the fountain had suddenly exploded behind Kaichuu. Kaichuu screamed and jumped out of the way as water and stone flew in all directions. Chunks of marble and rock fell to the ground heavily with great clamor around Kaichuu. She looked up hesitantly, and rebuked herself for insulting Kerai when she wasn't transformed. It was better not to provoke Kerai at a time like this. However, just as she was about to get up, she saw that Kerai was aiming a blow right to her head."Enough!" a voice cracked through the air like a whip. Kerai's hand froze in mid-punch, a hand gripping her arm firmly. "Kerai, get away from her, _now_!" Kaichuu recognized the voice after a moment. As she looked up, she saw the owner of the voice towering above Kerai. His anger was noticeable. He literally threw Kerai across the park when she made no move. He looked down at Kaichuu and offered her his hand. "Are you alright?"Kaichuu stared at Kaboku, and slapped his hand out of her way as she got to her feet on her own. "You Dark Realm people are something else, you know that?" Kaichuu replied coldly. "Don't joke around with me with all your fake kindness. It makes me sick."Kaichuu's heart leaped when she saw Sailor Phoenix coming up from behind him."Twisting Flame Encounter!" She crossed her arms in front of her and set off two flaming orbs flying towards Kaboku. He had no time to react, and they hit him with a resounding whack that caused him to soar a few feet in the air and land with a crunch on the ground. Kaichuu flinched and then grinned at her companion."What took you so long?" she asked, running to Sailor Phoenix's side."Ran out of Lysol," Phoenix replied shortly. "And you accidentally left Hades still sticking to the wall with duct tape after you left.""Accidentally?" Kaichuu frowned, "that can't be right... I was sure I had done that on purpose..." But Sailor Phoenix wasn't listening. Her icy glare was directed at Kaboku, who was recovering from the blow. Kaichuu saw her face and went silent, staring at Kaboku as well."You're really pushing it, yam head," Sailor Phoenix mocked. "You wouldn't want your secret to suddenly _slip_ would you?" Kaboku looked fiercely back at Sailor Phoenix, his cheeks turning red. Sailor Phoenix smiled tauntingly. "Are you _blushing_?"Kaboku went beat red. "Keep that tongue in your mouth, or you'll find it suddenly missing someday," he threatened."Empty threat," Sailor Phoenix smirked. "You'd be too busy blushing and explaining to Kyuuteki about this secret loving affection you have for Kaichuu anyway.""What?" Kaichuu blinked in confusion."Kaichuu, _Kaboku_ loves you," Phoenix explained to her. "He has for a while now."There was a shocked silence as Kaichuu stared in horror at Kaboku, and Kaboku went from red in the face to a deathly pale stare with dread at the look on Kaichuu's face. After a moment, Kaichuu shook her head, and she glared at Kaboku. "Don't tell me this is true," she barely whispered. Kaboku's head hung as he was unable to look at the shorter girl, and that's when she knew that this was no joke. Angry and disgusted at the fact that a minion of the Dark Realm could love her, _did_ love her, a person who was against everything a part of the Dark Realm; she gaped at him in revulsion. After a while, her expression changed, and she suddenly remembered that she was alone. There was no more Kumori to cheer her up, and brighten her heart after all this. A great depression filled her then. "This- this is too much!" She turned and ran, trying to hide her tears as she went."Wait! Let me explain!" Kaboku yelled after her, and he went to catch up to her, but Sailor Phoenix stepped in then to stop him."Just what do you think you're doing?""Get out of my way!" he yelled furiously at her. When she didn't move, he tried to go around her, but he was denied once again."Kaichuu doesn't need you," she told him in a low, hard voice. "And if you ever go near her again and try to talk to her about this, I promise you, I'll make sure that your ass will get some major third degree burns. ¿Comprendes?"Kaboku spat on the ground, glared back with undisguised hatred, and then turned and left Sailor Phoenix standing threateningly in the ruined park.When Sailor Phoenix was sure he had left, she turned her eyes on Kerai, who was still standing to one side, glaring at nothing in particular with green-eyed jealousy and loathing."Shouldn't you be on your way now?" Sailor Phoenix asked."Humph!" Kerai growled as she crossed her arms and vanished.

***

Shakaku had gotten the guardians to assemble the senshi and the Constellations at the ruined park, where Kumori had only an hour ago broken up with Kaichuu, and was revealed the secret of Kaboku's love for her. Phoenix let out a deep breath, and she told herself that Kaichuu had to find out sometime. She only regretted that she had told her now of all times."So what's going on?" Usagi asked curiously. "Is it about the Dark Realm?""Something like that," Shakaku answered vaguely. "Kaboku's _deeply_ guarded secret has just been revealed to Kaichuu. I'm afraid it may have crushed her.""What?" Hades cried, looking sharply at Shakaku. The Constellations knew exactly what she was talking about."How?" Enzeru frowned although she was shocked. All of the girls except Kaichuu had known this secret for a long time, and they had all promised to keep it a secret to protect Kaichuu."Uh- What secret are we talking about exactly?" Makoto asked, just as confused as the other senshi."Kaboku has this certain _thing_ for Kaichuu," Shakaku told them a little awkwardly. "He, well, I guess you could say he loves her, if it's possible for someone like him to do such a thing. It's been going on for quite a while now. We promised not to tell Kaichuu about it.""We thought it would sicken her and distract her from fighting when we go up against them, so we decided to keep it a secret," Hoshi finished. "I guess she was bound to find out sometime.""How though, Shakaku?" Enzeru asked again. "Kaboku couldn't have told her.""No," Shakaku replied, and there was a pause, "I did.""Shakaku!" Hades admonished. "I thought you would have been more careful!""I know, Hades, but Kaichuu had just got dumped by Kumori, and then I saw Kerai blast this fountain to pieces," she nodded at the chunks of rock all around them, "Then Kaboku showed up, and I just had to say it.""I always figured as much," Ami said then. "That Kaboku had this certain fondness for her. He never did attack her, did he?""No," Shakaku admitted. "And since Kaichuu has just found this out, and at the same time was broken up with her boyfriend, I think we should all go easier on her. Comfort her, but _don't_ bring up the subject."They all nodded their agreement. "At least Kaichuu is still loved though," Minako pointed out."She was loved by one who doesn't know _how_ to love," Enzeru said coldly. "People of the Dark Realm are incapable of such emotions. That's why Kaichuu is so disgusted."Minako didn't reply."But it's love," Usagi continued on Minako's first question. Shakaku took a sideways glance at Usagi, and the other senshi followed suit."No, it's not. That's the problem with it, and Kaichuu realized that from the very beginning," Hoshi explained to the senshi as calmly as she could."I don't see why it would matter. Shouldn't we be happy that someone evil actually discovered that emotion?" Rei questioned the senshi."No," the Constellations all replied in unison.

***

Hades stared down in silent pensiveness at the busy city upon his perch on the balcony; Artemis sat beside him with his tail waving slowly from side to side. They had been sitting there ever since they got to the apartment from the meeting about Kaichuu and Kaboku, and now the grey clouds that had only been scattered across the sky this afternoon, had filled the entire sky and had completely hidden the sun.Hades closed his eyes as he saw a small line of lightning travel through the sky, and he opened his eyes once again when he heard the rumbling thunder."It's a good thing everybody is working together now," Artemis remarked as he tried to get Hades to think about something other than what Shakaku had done and how bad Kaichuu must feel at the moment Thank goodness Shakaku wasn't at the apartment, otherwise she would be getting a good, long lecture from him. Artemis was oblivious to the fact that Hades wasn't listening, so he continued, "we can get a lot more done this way."Hades didn't reply at first. There was a long moment of silence and then, "Yes. I suppose you're right," he agreed; however, he just couldn't take his mind off of Kaichuu. "I just wish there was something I could do for Kaichuu.""She would have found out eventually, you know," Artemis said in an effort to comfort the dragon. "Even if Shakaku hadn't told her, sooner or later Kaboku would have mustered enough courage and told her himself." When Hades didn't reply, he continued. "She has to learn to live with the truth, Hades. We can't protect her from things like this forever."Hades nodded. "You have a point, Artemis. She has to grow up sometime."

***

All the lights were off, the blinds were closed tightly, and the only thing that was open was the door to the balcony overlooking the city, and everything in the apartment was silent. Kaboku stood at the balcony door, his arms crossed, and his eyes were full of fire. Sailor Phoenix leered at him in his mind, strengthening the burning hatred he had for her."The cat's out of the bag, Kaboku," Kerai's voice loomed into his thoughts as she appeared suddenly behind him. "All the little senshi know your secret.""I don't care whether or not _they_ know," he sneered. "It's Kaichuu that I'm worried about.""So why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. "You're my partner, Kaboku. We don't hide secrets from each other.""This is different, Kerai. You would have looked at me different," Kaboku explained. "You think me a fool now for loving her. I know you do." There was a pause, "I know she does.""You've always been a fool, Kaboku," Kerai responded unkindly. "The question is though, what are you going to do now that you've made a clown of yourself in front of Kaichuu?"Kaboku turned and walked towards the door, "One of the senshi needs to know how pain feels," he replied. "Particularly in the ass," and with that, he left the apartment with Sailor Phoenix still on his mind. 


	22. Part TwentyOne

**A Race for Freedom; Another Senshi is Captured**Hoshi took a deep breath, stretched her arms and legs, and took a good look at the road ahead of her. The cross-country season was almost over, and this was Hoshi's last race. There had been months of preparation for this, and Hoshi felt as though she was as prepared as she would ever be.Something in the air made Hoshi feel as though she should be nervous, but in truth, she knew that there was nothing more that she could do to help her prepare for the race. She wished, deep down, that Dorei could be there to watch her, and she knew that there was no way Dorei would stand for Hoshi being sad because of her absence. Hoshi smiled to herself as she thought about Dorei and what she might do if she saw Hoshi like this.Hoshi took another deep breath, and she began to walk to the starting line where other racers were also beginning to line up. Only the best racers in the junior high division were running in this race, and Hoshi was glad that she had been able to make it. There were some very fast runners, but Hoshi was not intimidated because she saw this as an opportunity to improve herself."On your marks," one of the officials announced as all of the runners got to their spots on the starting line. Hoshi was the eighth person from where the official stood, which meant that none of the officials would really be paying her much attention."Set," the official called out the second command. Hoshi crouched a little lower, as she got ready to run. This was it, and she was going to give it her all."Go!" the official yelled as he blew the gun that he had been holding over his head. Hoshi knew from experience that she should not start off fast, but the impulse was too great. Some of the girls had already started passing her, and she took in another refreshing gulp of air as she moved her legs faster."Viva Hoshi!" Hoshi heard someone on the side of the trail yell. Hoshi turned her head slightly and smiled as she saw Shakaku standing there rotting for her. At least she had one friend there.Hoshi let out a grunt of frustration as another girl from the Tokyo Academy's junior high division passed her. Hoshi was really going to fight with her physical limitations if she wanted to do a decent job.It took almost another twelve minutes before Hoshi saw the finish line. Presently, she was in fourth place, and there was only one other Academy girl ahead of her, and she was in first. Hoshi gathered up the last of her energy, and she broke out into a sprint, and she passed the girls one by one. She was in third, second, and then she was aligned with the first place girl.Hoshi was relieved to see that the other girl looked tired, and she gave one more burst of strength, and she passed the other girl. She had a few more meters to run, but she managed to cross the finish line in first. Just as Hoshi was about to fall to the ground from pure exhaustion, Hoshi felt a pair of arms around her, and she looked up to see Shakaku. "Good job," Shakaku smiled as she helped Hoshi stand. Hoshi was too winded from running the two miles, and she was unable to reply.Shakaku helped Hoshi walk out of the way for the remaining runners to cross the finish line. Shakaku left Hoshi to grab a bottle of water, and when she returned with the water, Hoshi tried not to drink it fast, but her lack of hydration was easily seen.Hoshi managed to stand by herself as she was awarded the first place award, and she smiled as she realized that she was able to do that for Dorei because she was not there.

***

A gentle breeze settled throughout Tokyo as the sun began to rise. The day was just beginning, but one young man had already been up for hours. The breeze played with his short hair as he sat on the balcony of the apartment deep in thought. Unsettling thoughts floated through his mind as he began to think about the recent events.Kaboku shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt a sudden change in the breeze, but he continued to watch the sun as it rose slowly through the sky. He never noticed it, but he had never seen a sky purer than this one. In many other places and times, the sky was littered with smoke, and its true color never really shone through. However, here in Tokyo, there was something different about the sky.The color of the sky reminded Kaboku of the blue that streaked Sailor Aquaria's fuku. He pressed his lip together as he remembered Aquaria's never failing smile, and how she managed to bring joy to those around her. He also knew, although he had never seen, that Aquaria was a good artist, and this sunrise seemed like something that she might paint.There was another shift in the breeze, and, although Kaboku could not sense it, Kyuuteki appeared behind him. Kyuuteki chose to allow Kaboku to think a little longer. Soon, Kaboku had forgotten about the change in the air, and his thoughts drifted on the subject of Sailor Aquaria once again.After a few more minutes, Kaboku got up to leave, and he was startled when he almost bumped right into Kaboku. "Master," Kaboku began in shock, but Kyuuteki just settled himself on the other chair across from the one that Kaboku had been sitting at."Thinking?" Kyuuteki finally spoke. Kaboku nodded as he realized that Kyuuteki knew what he had been thinking about."Yes," Kaboku whispered."Of course you are," Kyuuteki replied. "In case you are wondering, I have come to help you." When Kaboku opened his mouth to speak, Kyuuteki put up his hand, and Kaboku remained silent."I know," Kyuuteki began, well aware of Kaboku's confusion. "The recent discovery of certain things has proven to be a great opportunity." For some reason, opportunities where arising often, Kaboku noticed."I know of a way for you to get back at…" Kyuuteki said, but he refrained from saying Sailor Phoenix's name when he saw that Kaboku had tensed up, but he looked eager to hear what Kyuuteki had to say.Kyuuteki looked forward at the rising sun as he began to unfold his plan. "We both know that Phoenix is extremely loyal to Aquaria," Kyuuteki said as he looked at Kaboku. Kaboku looked at Kyuuteki; he did not know where this conversation was going to go. "If you capture Aquaria and offer her in exchange for Phoenix, Phoenix will do it," Kyuuteki hinted at Kaboku. It was up to him as to how he was going to do it.Kaboku's face brightened as he began to catch on to what Kyuuteki was saying. "Of course she will," Kaboku answered as he cracked his knuckles."Don't hurt her," Kyuuteki warned as he figured that it was just what Kaboku was planning to do."But, Master," Kaboku began, but when Kyuuteki glanced at him, he was quiet. He knew from experience to shut up when Kyuuteki looked at him like that."You know what I need," Kyuuteki said. Kaboku took a deep breath to keep himself from trying to get Kyuuteki to change his mind. "Having Phoenix on our side would be so much easier," Kyuuteki explained, and Kaboku rolled his eyes. He knew very well how Kyuuteki longed to have a fighting spirit like Phoenix's in the Dark Realm, no matter how hard they had to work in order to get her.It occurred to Kaboku just then what Kyuuteki had said earlier. He had to face Aquaria, capture her, and then release her in order to get what Kyuuteki wanted. Now this plan didn't seem so great.

***

Shakaku put on her sunglasses as the rising sun peaked over a nearby mountain, and it overtook her as she walked away from the dirt track where she had just been with Hoshi."Shakaku!" she heard someone yell her name, and she knew instantly who it was. She also knew that she must step out of the way in order to avoid getting the squeeze of death, which is what she did when she felt Kaichuu walk closer."Hey!" Kaichuu said as she realized that Shakaku had moved out of the way. "But a missed you," Kaichuu pretended to sob as she took a hold of Shakaku, and she buried her face into her partner's shoulder in an attempt to look like she was crying."Kaichuu," Shakaku moaned as she tried to pry Kaichuu off of her. When she managed to get Kaichuu off of her, the two began to walk home to the apartment."Just go on without me," Shakaku said as they walked past a bookstore. Kaichuu looked at Shakaku for a moment, but then she skipped along like a little girl, and she turned a nearby corner. Shakaku needed to buy a book for her Biology class, and this was the only store that had that book. She walked in, quickly found the book that she wanted, paid, and she walked back out of the store. She also turned the same corner that Kaichuu had turned a few minutes earlier, but she did not have the same happiness surrounding her. It puzzled her how any senshi could be so happy as she was.Her thoughts were interrupted when she something that made her stomach turn. The once crowded street was now empty except for one thing; there was now a circle of fire in the middle of the street, and Shakaku did not like what was inside.She could see Kaboku along with a _yajuu_ standing inside the circle of fire, and she also saw that the _yajuu_ was holding her partner."Shakaku!" Kaichuu yelled for her partner. Instead of the happiness that had been with her the first time she had said her partner's name, Kaichuu's voice was strained, and she was clearly scared for her partner. Kaichuu tried to free herself from the creature's grip, but it was no use seeing as this creature was much stronger than she was."Let her go," Shakaku raised her voice at Kaboku."Not so fast," Kaboku said as he looked straight at Shakaku. "You want her back? Transform and come and get her."Shakaku gritted her teeth as she took in the decision before her."No, don't do it!" Kaichuu pleaded with her partner, but it was too late, she saw Shakaku raise her arm with the transformation bracelet on it, and the _yajuu_ put its arm on Kaichuu's mouth to keep her quiet."Let her go," Sailor Phoenix growled as she took another look at the sight before her.Kaboku rolled his eyes. "Didn't we already discuss this?"Sailor Phoenix closed her eyes for a second as she realized what was happening. Kyuuteki was going to get exactly what he wanted. She didn't want to give him what he wanted, but she was too loyal to Kaichuu to let her be taken by Kaboku.Sailor Phoenix opened her eyes, and she began to walk toward the circle of fire. At least this wasn't going to hurt her."Once you come in, you can't go out," Kaboku warned, although he was excited that Phoenix was coming willingly.Sailor Phoenix shook her head and bit her lip as she crossed the line of fire that made the circle. In her senshi form, the fire felt like a light breeze playing with her skin, and it took a few steps for her to cross to the other side."That's a good girl," Kaboku said. "See? That wasn't so bad, but you have to wonder why I shouldn't just take the two of you," Kaboku said as he peered at Sailor Phoenix."You wouldn't," Sailor Phoenix growled at Kaboku for what he had done. Kaboku looked directly at Phoenix, but his expression changed when he saw Phoenix's eyes. Somehow, they now had sparks of red in them, and Kaboku remembered that only people from the Dark Realm had that kind of red in their eyes."No," Kaboku whispered as he looked at her eyes closely. They were burning with the same anger that Kyuuteki's did when he was angry."Let her go," Sailor Phoenix growled at him again. Kaboku slowly motioned for the _yajuu_ to take out the other senshi from the circle. When it did so, it quickly walked back through the fire."No!" Kaichuu sobbed as she tried to run through the fire, but it burned her skin. It hurt Kaboku to see Kaichuu sad, but he had a mission, and he wanted to see Phoenix feel serious pain.The circle of fire vanished, and Kaichuu was left alone on the street. She could not believe what had just happened.

***

"Let go of me," Sailor Phoenix hissed as Kaboku pushed her through the giant doors that lead to the courtroom of the Dark Realm. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw Kyuuteki sitting on his throne, and he had an evil grin on his face, as he saw the two and the _yajuu_ enter the room.Kaboku tightened his grip on her arms, and she tried to struggle in order to get free. She was in the worst situation she could think of."Phoenix!" Sailor Phoenix turned her head, and she saw Dorei at the far corner of the Dark Realm. She smiled to herself knowing that she wouldn't be alone at least."Congratulations," Kyuuteki said as Kaboku and Sailor Phoenix walked closer. Phoenix was filled with revulsion as she felt Kyuuteki's gaze on her. It felt as though Death was already upon her.Kaboku threw Phoenix forward, and she landed on the ground, although she tried to use her arms to help her up. Kaboku quickly moved his leg, and he rested his foot on top of the senshi's head, which forced her to stay down."You couldn't even get back at me on your own," Sailor Phoenix muttered. Kaboku pressed his lips together as he put more pressure on the girl's head, and she refrained from screaming with a sharp intake of breath.Kyuuteki stood up from his throne, and the entire courtroom, which consisted of a few _yajuu_s, some citizens, and Dorei, fell silent as he walked toward the senshi. Even with his extreme height, Kyuuteki managed to crouch down low enough to look directly into Sailor Phoenix's face. When she turned away, he grabbed her face in his large hand, and he made her look at him."You will no longer be able to control yourself," Kyuuteki explained. "I am in control now, just like my hand is in control of your face." When Phoenix tried to move her head away from him, his amazing grip kelp her where she was."Master," Kaboku addressed, and Kyuuteki looked up at him from his crouching position. "Look at her eyes," Kaboku said; it was clear that he was still amazed about it himself. Kyuuteki looked back down at Phoenix, who continued to attempt to look away. Indeed, Kyuuteki saw the same red that Kaboku had seen flaring in the senshi's eyes."Ah, so there is hope," Kyuuteki said to himself. He let go of Phoenix's jaw, and he slowly rose."My followers," Kyuuteki addressed, and the entire courtroom looked at him. "One of us was lost, but now she is found." Everyone in the courtroom except for Dorei cheered loudly as they all realized what Kyuuteki meant."Take her and the other to the cells," Kyuuteki instructed Kaboku in the middle of the riot.Kaboku removed his foot from on top of Phoenix's head, grabbed her arms, forced her to her feet, and he signaled the _yajuu_ that was holding Dorei to follow. Phoenix, not wanting to give up, tried to struggle against Kaboku's grip of steel, but it was no use, and she was forced to walk out of the courtroom, and into the nearest dark corridor. Dorei's _yajuu_ also forced her along, and they followed Kaboku and Sailor Phoenix.As they were walking through the corridor, Kaboku tightened his grip on the senshi's arms, and she moved to stop the pain. Not only was he going to leave a serious mark on her arms, but he was also damaging another part of her.They walked to the end of the corridor, down a flight of stairs, which was hard to do considering Kaboku had to do it while still holding on to the senshi, and down another corridor.The _yajuu_ and Dorei turned into one room, and Kaboku and Shakaku soon turned into another. As the senshi noticed, they were still in the same room, but they were each put in two different cells that were placed far away from each other.The _yajuu_ only had to put Dorei in her cell and lock it, but Kaboku had to strap two iron handcuffs around Sailor Phoenix's wrists, which was no easy task. She struggled and even kicked him in the leg, but somehow he managed to get both of the handcuffs on her, and he walked out of the cell triumphant.Phoenix looked down at her wrists and noticed that there was going to be almost no possible way for her to get out of there."Repent for what you have done," Kaboku said as he locked the door to Phoenix's cell. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes; she didn't know what was going to happen to her now. 


	23. Part TwentyTwo

**An Approach by Evil; True Intentions are Revealed**Dorei, who had been asleep for a while, snapped her head up quickly as she woke up. She found herself sitting on the floor of her cell hugging her knees tightly. With the small amounts of sleep that she was able to get the night before, she felt a little refreshed, but she was still tired. The room's darkness was unsettling, and Dorei knew that something was wrong.The space around Dorei's enclosure suddenly felt cold, and she looked up from where she sat on the stone floor, and she could see a very large, dark figure walking toward her. Dorei looked over to Shakaku's cell, and she saw Shakaku also sitting on the stone floor, but she was wide-awake; Dorei wouldn't be able to get a decent conversation or help out of her."You don't look too good," Kyuuteki said as he put his hands on two of the bars from the door into Dorei's cell. It was true as Dorei's eyes were swollen from lack of sleep, her lips were chapped, and her hair looked like a mess. Dorei did not respond, but she did look up in Kyuuteki's general direction. When Dorei did not respond, Kyuuteki continued. "Why is it, do you think, that the other senshi are not coming?"Dorei sat in silence as she tried to block out Kyuuteki's attempt to get her to think negatively. "If you ask me, I think that's a very good thing to think about. Even I thought that they were your friends," he continued. "But then I guess there really is no true friendship because it can always be broken." Kyuuteki grinned as he saw the angered look on Dorei's face. His persistence was beginning to pay off."Shut up," Dorei said suddenly as she looked up even further at Kyuuteki.Kyuuteki raised his eyebrows. "'Shut up'? Really now, is that the best you've got? I expected a bit more from a Constellation."Dorei glared at Kyuuteki even though she couldn't see him. "You're just saying that because you know that they will come. I can't believe someone as powerful as you still uses mind games as a way to get to people," she retorted."I'd be the one shutting up if I were you," Kyuuteki growled at her."Why? Because you know I'm right?" Dorei shot right back at him, but she did not stand up to face up, and she continued to sit on the floor hugging her knees. What difference would it make anyway? It wasn't like he was seven feet tall or anything. Then again, maybe he was."Don't push it," Kyuuteki growled again, but this time his eyes flared to a deep, violent red. Dorei shuddered as she saw his eyes glowing in the darkness. She knew that now she wouldn't be able to retort at him because he was angered and in a state that would push him over the edge with little effort."I just began to wonder why they didn't show up already. From what I thought, they were very good friends with you, and they would have been here five days ago because that's when we got you," Kyuuteki began to pester Dorei once again.Dorei put her head down on her knees in another attempt to block out Kyuuteki's words. "It's true, and you know it," Kyuuteki finished as he turned around to leave. As he was leaving, he passed Shakaku's cell, and he glanced down at her, but she was too tired to notice.Dorei shifted on the floor, and she looked up where the only window in the room was located far away from her. The subtle, gray sunlight shone through the window, and it illuminated a portion of the room. She sighed as she began to think about Virgo before Kyuuteki invaded it, and how she longed to see her family and friends. They were all dead now; she was sure of that.She began to imagine how things would be now if Kyuuteki hadn't invaded. Would she be happier than she was now, or would she be longing for a life on earth? Either way, she was happy now even if she was locked up in a cell in this large fortress because she was serving the ones she loved all in the name of her Constellation.She took one more look at the window at the far end of the room before she rested her head on her knees and tried once again to fall asleep.

***

"Bye, Kaichuu," Kumori said timidly as Kaichuu walked to the door of the art classroom after class. Kaichuu didn't bother to turn to her former boyfriend because she knew that she would cause a scene."Yeah, right," Kaichuu muttered under her breath as she walked out of the door. Ever since Kumori had dumped her and Shakaku was captured, Kaichuu saw no way that she could be happy. She needed someone to cheer her up, but Hades's constant efforts just weren't enough. He just wasn't the same as the other two. Kumori had been there when she failed tests, helped her with her art, and was always there to talk to. She had never met anyone like that, and she couldn't believe that it had all ended so soon.Kaichuu continued to ponder as she turned a corner to her apartment building. There was a small park right across the street, and she had her art tools ready to do some serious damage to a piece of canvas. She walked quickly, which was a change of pace for her, and she entered the park in only a few minutes. She settled herself down on a bench that was close to a group of trees, and she began to bring out the supplies that she needed.It didn't take long before Kaichuu was ready, and she began to draw the trunks of the trees. Even with the attempt to try and steer her mind away from the recent events, Kaichuu soon found herself with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, but she whipped them away with the sleeves of her blue sweater.Everything around her felt cold and dark as she tried to continue painting. When she realized that nothing was going to come from her efforts, she threw the brush to the ground, and she put her elbows on her knees, and she then put her face in her hands.How was she ever going to live without Kumori and Shakaku? What if the senshi were not able to get Dorei and Shakaku back, and she, Enzeru, and Hoshi would have to fight on their own? She just couldn't see that in the near future. No, she was going to fight seriously in order to get her friends back. She could just imagine what Kyuuteki was putting them through.More tears left Kaichuu's eyes as she began to think that Shakaku's capture was all her fault. If only she had fought back harder when the _yajuu_ had appeared, then she might have been able to get away.That's when she remembered that Kaboku had also been there, and he was also at fault for her unhappiness and Shakaku's capture. She just couldn't believe what Shakaku had told her was true, but when she saw the look on Kaboku's face, she knew that it was. Still, it was her fault partially for letting herself get caught and then letting Shakaku exchange their positions.When Kaichuu had enough with herself, she reached out, and she threw the canvas on the ground violently. She quickly sat back on the bench and crossed her arms in front of her as more tears ran down her face. It was all her fault."You know, that was a pretty good picture." Kaichuu's raised her head quickly at the sound of a new voice. She got up quickly and turned around as she recognized just who it was; Kaboku was he last person she wanted to see right then. She overlooked the fact that Kaboku was not in his usual clothes, but instead he was wearing human clothes, and he could easily pass for a normal human.Kaboku didn't say anything further as he waited to see what Kaichuu's reaction was going to be. She narrowed her eyes at him, and she turned around once again. "You're not welcome here. Get the hell away," Kaichuu snapped at him.Kaboku bit his tongue at Kaichuu's impossibly uncharacteristic retort. He didn't even know that she was capable of that, but he should have figured so much considering she had hit him when he attacked Phoenix in front of her."I just wanted to say…" Kaboku began, but Kaichuu cut him off."Just wanted to say what? Another lie? That's all you Dark Realm people know to do," Kaichuu said, her rage was beginning to build up, and she was beginning to let go of her tongue. Now she knew why Shakaku let herself loose; it actually felt good."You don't understand," Kaboku addressed firmly. He took a step toward the shorter girl, and she turned around to face him, and her silver eyes looked directly into his gray eyes, which was something that almost never happened."I understand perfectly," she said between her gritted teeth. The violence that was in her heart was now clearly showing itself on her face, but she was going to be careful this time. She was not going to have another near miss like that one she had with Kerai. "Lying is the same no matter what the reason. And don't you ever expect the same attitude from me that you were getting because you know what? Those days are over, and I understand exactly what is going on," she hissed at him.Kaboku was taken aback by the sincere hatred in Kaichuu's voice; he had never thought that he would hear that tone in her voice. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you," Kaboku got himself to say."To keep me from knowing the truth? You know, no one ever felt better because of a lie," Kaichuu's anger still continued to build."You don't understand," Kaboku repeated. This time he sounded desperate just to be able to break Kaichuu's solid wall of hatred. There was no way now that she would see just what he meant.Kaichuu could no longer stand Kaboku's presence, and she took a step away from him. "I'm a big girl, and I think I can make that decision on my own," she snapped at him. Kaichuu moved forward to get her art bag, but she almost didn't want to because Kaboku was right there. She snatched the bag quickly, and she left Kaboku standing by the bench. Kaboku shook his head as he realized that Kaichuu was turning into Shakaku as she was opening up to the hatred that she had."Time for some ass kicking," Kaboku said to himself as he realized that Shakaku was the only reason why Kaichuu had just acted like that toward him. He was going to fix that. Phoenix had told him that he would be the one getting the burn, but he also realized that now she was going to get the burn.

***

Hades, Artemis, and Pele walked out onto the balcony of Shakaku and Kaichuu's apartment. Kaichuu still hadn't returned from her art class, so there was no one in the apartment, and the three guardians were free to do what they wanted. Hades and Pele flew onto the railing of the balcony, and Artemis jumped onto the chair that was leaning against the wall."I wish there was something I could do," Hades said rather quietly as he began to think about Kaichuu and how she was sad about the loss of two people that she cared for."What was that?" Artemis said as he averted his attention from a flock of birds in the air to Hades."I just wish that there was something I could do to comfort Kaichuu," Hades repeated; this time he was even sadder."Well," Artemis began as he looked at Hades, and then to Pele who was leaning lovingly on her father. "There isn't much we can do besides be there for her."Hades sighed, knowing that this was true. Pele, in an attempt to comfort her father, hugged him, and he smiled as he looked down at the smaller dragon. At least he still had a member of his family with him."I'm sure Kyuuteki knew that Shakaku would save Kaichuu," Hades said after Pele let go of him."What do you mean?" Artemis asked as he tilted his head to one side questioningly."Shakaku's just too damn loyal, and Kyuuteki knows that," Hades explained, and he grew more upset at Shakaku. "And she knew very well that it was his plan to do that.""She had good intentions," Artemis reminded Hades."But she knew very well," Hades said as he couldn't let go of that. "Poor Dorei didn't even see her capture coming.""Well, there's no use crying over it now," Artemis said, trying to get Hades to forget about it. The older dragon beat his wings impatiently."Our main concern is that no one else gets caught because Dorei, Shakaku, Luna, and... Mom can take care of themselves," Pele said. At the mention of her Mother, Pele's throat tightened up on her, but she was able to keep herself from crying.Hades knew that this was true, but Kaichuu was his main concern. He had never seen her in such a state of turmoil.Just then, as if on queue, Kaichuu stormed into the apartment. The guardians tried not to look at her as she made her way to the balcony, and when she got there, it was clear that something had just happened."Jerk," Kaichuu said under her breath. None of the guardians had to ask just whom Kaichuu was talking about. "Jerk."Hades flew up to Kaichuu's shoulder and he lowered himself close to her. "It's going to be ok."Kaichuu whipped one more tear away from her face as she looked at the guardians; she was not surprised to see Artemis there. "How?""You'll see. I'm sure we can get the senshi, Luna, and my Mom back," Pele attempted. Kaichuu smiled at Pele's comment. Even Pele, whose mother had just been taken from her, seemed to feel ok, so Kaichuu knew that she would too. At least she hoped for so much."Thanks, you guys," Kaichuu said with a smile.

***

"You think this lock is easy to pick?" Shakaku asked Dorei from across the room as she surveyed the lock on her handcuffs."I doubt," Dorei said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dorei had already been locked up for five days, and this was the dawn of Shakaku's third day. Dorei had managed to get sleep the night before, but the Dark Realm's negative, pulsing energy kept her awake most of the night. Shakaku was another story."Don't be so down-hearted," Shakaku said as she looked for something to pick the lock with."Look who's talking!" Dorei exclaimed; Shakaku was not one to say that."I know," Shakaku smirked as she found something that seemed strong enough to pick the lock. She slowly attempted to open the lock, but her first two tries failed."I don't see why you're picking the lock, it's not like it's going to…" But Dorei was cut off when she heard a loud click as Shakaku managed to pick the lock."I thought you said this was hard; I don't even know how to pick a lock!" Shakaku said as she smiled while she rubbed her wrists."Beginner's luck," Dorei said as she rolled her eyes. "Now let me out.""I'm not going anywhere; I still have to pick the lock to the door, and I know I won't be able to…" it was now Shakaku's turn to be cut off. Before, when she couldn't reach the door, she hadn't even tried opening it, but when she just did, the door opened without a problem. "What the?" she asked loud enough for Dorei to hear."I don't believe it!" Dorei said as she widened her eyes. "It has to be a trap.""A trap for what; to stick me in the cage again? That seems like a little too much work to me," Shakaku said, although she was also amazed that the door was unlocked."If they hunt you down, it won't be my fault," Dorei declared."As if I'm not already hunted. I'm probably on the world's fifty most wanted people list for who knows what," Shakaku joked. Dorei couldn't understand how Shakaku was able to joke at a time like this."Don't worry, I'm just going to look around," Shakaku said as she walked toward the door."Not my fault," Dorei reminded her as she walked out the door.

***

Shakaku looked around the dark hall for a few moments. Her eyes were well adjusted to the dim lighting that she did not have to wait for them, and she began to make her way through the hall.She stopped when she heard voices just as she was about the turn a corner."When she loses, she won't feel too confident," Shakaku heard Kaboku say to an unidentified person. Shakaku was puzzled because she had thought that he was still on earth with Kerai. Maybe he had gotten promoted; Shakaku had to keep herself from snickering. She peeked around the corner, and she noticed that Kaboku and a Haari were conversing a long way down the hall."Need pestering. 'Wise you win unfairly," Shakaku heard the _yajuu_ reply."But I'd still win," Kaboku pointed out the better side of this. The _yajuu_ tilted its grossly shaped head at Kaboku's comment."You now don't want that," the _yajuu_ said as it knew Kaboku all too well.Kaboku thought about this for a few moments. It was true that he believed that there was no honor in winning unfairly. "I'll just have to provoke her before, that's all. I sure as hell won't need any encouragement. Her damn mouth brought on all of this," Kaboku said is disgust."So do it," the _yajuu_ replied.Shakaku rolled her eyes as she heard their conversation. There was no way she was going to let Kaboku do that because she would be willing to fight anyway. She turned around and raced back to the cell room before anyone saw her. Dorei was going to get a kick out of this. 


	24. Part TwentyThree

**An Approach by Evil; True Intentions are Revealed**The breeze outside blew gently as Rei walked into her room. She set down her book bag where she usually did, and she took her shoes off. It was a Monday afternoon, and Rei was tired from her first day back at school. It was already a week since Valentine's Day, yet the mood for the holiday hadn't been on any of the senshi's minds.Rei, still troubled by Shakaku and Dorei's recent capture, changed into her robes, and she sat herself down in front of the fire. Rei knew that she wouldn't be able to help the trapped senshi, but she felt that the least she could do would be to try and find some answers.She had luck before, and she was counting on that same luck to help her aid the other senshi. Rei threw some sort of powder in the fire, and she closed her eyes as she began to concentrate on the fire's energy. The fire seemed like it was going to cooperate, and now she just had to stay focused and wait. It took a few moments for anything to happen, and when something did happen, it wasn't big at all; it only seemed like the fire had burped."Well, that doesn't help me," Rei said as she sighed. She prayed that the fire was only playing with her, and she began to concentrate once again.This time, Rei began to get a vision. Even though her eyes were fully open, darkness overwhelmed her, and a chill ran down her spin. The dark room that she was now in seemed extremely familiar, but at the same time she knew that she had never been there. There were several lanterns scattered across the room, and they provided the only light. As Rei began to look around, the room's real size could be seen, and she knew that the room was nearly empty.However, the room was not completely empty, and she widened her eyes as she knew who was seated on the large throne at the front of the room. Even though she could not see the person clearly, she knew just by the shadow's size that it was Kyuuteki.To Rei's surprise, Kyuuteki did not say anything to her, but she watched as the two large doors that lead to the room were opened, and a tall, but still smaller than Kyuuteki, man walked into the room. His flowing cape gave Rei the hint that this was no other than Kaboku, although she had thought that he was still on earth."Master," Kaboku said as he walked closer to the front of the room. When he was close enough, Kaboku stopped, and he bowed in front of the much larger man."I still want to congratulate you on your excellent capture. I wasn't sure if you would be able to pull it off," Kyuuteki said, referring to Sailor Phoenix's capture."I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help," Kaboku said."Of course," Kyuuteki agreed. Just the sound of Kyuuteki's voice made another chill run down Rei's back, but she remained silent as she watched. Somehow, she didn't think that the fire had sent her this vision."Will we be attacking any more senshi?" Kaboku asked timidly. Kyuuteki raised his head, and he looked directly where Rei was; somehow Rei knew that Kyuuteki had sent her the message, and he was checking to make sure that she was paying attention."No," Kyuuteki said, getting back to the conversation. "We will use the senshi we have now, and we will use them to attack the other senshi.""Very well," Kaboku said with a bow, signaling that he understood his master's wishes. "And now I must ask," Kaboku began, but he stopped and looked up at Kyuuteki to see if he was allowed to speak."I was wondering when you were going to ask," Kyuuteki said with a smirk on his face."Yes," Kaboku began. "If it would be alright with you? I have never had such a perfect opportunity," Kaboku said; he was not going to go right out and ask if Kyuuteki already knew what he wanted."I warn you," Kyuuteki said as he glanced down at Kaboku. "You must not let anything let her get the advantage; we both know what will come from that.""I need no reassurance," Kaboku said as cracked his knuckles."Be careful. I know you can beat her up; everyone knows that. You have nothing to prove, and she is here for a reason. The only reason why I am even letting you take even one swing is because her energy will turn negative, and the Dark Realm can use that," Kyuuteki explained.Kaboku's hopes fell as he realized that he wouldn't be able to give the senshi the kind of ass kicking that he had hoped for. However, he was going to beat her up pretty badly."But I can hit her?" Kaboku asked."Oh yes. Just don't kill her. Like I said, we all know you can, but don't," Kyuuteki said as he peered down at Kaboku to make sure that he would do just that."She thinks she can beat me," Kaboku said as he cracked his knuckles once again."Because she has," Kyuuteki reminded Kaboku. With that, Kaboku got angered to the point were he was willing to kick the senshi's ass right then, but he calmed himself."I know," he managed to say."You're dismissed."Rei watched as the vision blurred, and despite the warmth that was coming from the fire in front of her, she was shivering. Rei was confused as she tried to imagine how anyone could live in such a dead, cold, motionless place.Rei got up in determination as she figured out just what she was going to do. She put on her sandals, and she headed out to tell the remaining Constellations about what she had just seen.

***

Kaichuu tried to push and shove people out of her way as she raced down to the entrance of the fine arts building. Many people seemed to step in Kaichuu's way, but she managed to dodge them. Someone opened their locker just as she was running by, and her determination fueled her speed and agility, so she was able to dodge the open door.She reached the doors along with some other late arrivals, and they all waited around the Art department's bulletin board. Today, one of the school's biggest announcements was going to come out, and Kaichuu was anxious to see the results. All of the students held their breath as the department chairwoman, who just so happened to be Kaichuu's own art teacher, walked up to the bulletin board, and she posted the list that everyone was waiting to see.Kaichuu waited patiently even though it was hard for her. She wanted to see just who was going to get a chance at a full-blown scholarship to the Tokyo Academy of Fine Arts. Kaichuu hoped to god that it would be her.When it came time for Kaichuu to see the board, she nearly fainted as she saw her name on the top of a very short list. She smiled and marveled at her success; she had worked so hard for this moment."Kaichuu?" Kaichuu heard one girl say. "Who's that?""She's one of those unknown artists," a boy responded. Kaichuu kept herself from turning around and telling them that she was Kaichuu. "I've seen some of her other stuff," the boy continued. "Her other stuff isn't even worthy of being considered for a contest like this. But the piece that put her ahead, now that's something."Kaichuu smiled as she took in the fact that those two artists were some of the best in the school, yet they were talking about her like an equal. Kaichuu turned around to leave in order to dwell in her success even more. The only thing that was bothering Kaichuu was that her best friend couldn't be there to share in her glory."Mitsukai," a girl the same age as Kaichuu said as she stepped in front of her. Kaichuu almost collided into the girl because she wasn't paying attention, but she was able to stop herself in time. "Kaichuu?" the girl addressed again."Yeah, that's me," Kaichuu said as she tried to put a smile on her face despite her negative thoughts."That was a very nice picture that you painted," the other girl, who was ranked second, said. "I guess it's still hard for me to believe that you were able to beat me.""Well, I put a lot of work into it," Kaichuu said slightly defensively."I can see that," the other girl replied. "Well, good luck.""Thanks," Kaichuu said, and she continued on her way. She had promised to meet Hoshi and Enzeru after school, which was exactly where she was going.

***

Hoshi leaned against the door of Enzeru's music class. Enzeru had chosen to take this time to ask her music teacher a few questions about the pieces that they had recently been assigned to work on. When Enzeru was done, she walked to the door, where she saw Hoshi waiting for her."Thanks for waiting for me," Enzeru said as she approached the older girl."No problem," Hoshi said as she thought that she would rather wait for Enzeru than risk another one of them getting caught.Enzeru turned her head to the side suddenly, and she stopped Hoshi from walking out of the room. "Wait," she whispered. Enzeru set one foot outside of the classroom, and she stomped it. Sure enough, Kaichuu leaped forward in front of the door, ready to attack the girls with her roll of duct tape."Ack!" Hoshi said as she saw Kaichuu look in her direction and smile. Hoshi dashed by Kaichuu, and she managed to get away from the hyper girl."Fine," Kaichuu said as another smile grew on her face. "Enzeru's a good target." However, when Kaichuu turned around to get Enzeru, Enzeru was gone, and she was standing by Hoshi. "You suck!" Kaichuu yelled at them."We know," the two girls answered together, and the three of them began to walk off the large campus."What's she doing here?" Enzeru said suddenly. Kaichuu and Hoshi both looked up to see the most unlikely of people walking toward them. They were all surprised that they hadn't seen Rei walking toward them before."Rei!" Kaichuu said as she ran forward with her roll of duct tape in hand. However, the look on Rei's face meant that something was up, and only something bad would have sent her in their direction."What's wrong? You don't look too happy," Hoshi said as she stopped walking."You wouldn't be either," Rei said instead of greeting the group properly. "I saw something that concerns the two girls that aren't here right now." The three girls didn't have to ask whom Rei was talking about."Did something happen?" Enzeru asked."Something's going to happen," Rei corrected the younger girl. "Your friend," she looked at Kaichuu, "isn't going to be ok much longer. From my understanding, Kyuuteki sent me this vision for a reason.""How do you know it was Kyuuteki who sent it?" Kaichuu said; she wasn't sure if she should trust the opposing senshi or not."He looked right at me in the vision," Rei said. All of the girls shuddered, knowing just how deathly looking Kyuuteki's gaze really was. "All I know is that he gave permission to Kaboku to attack Phoenix," Rei continued. "He didn't look too happy about it, either.""He'd better not!" Kaichuu said as she took in just what Rei had just said."I know," Rei reassured. "What bugs me is that Kyuuteki didn't tell me anything, he just let me watch, and I know he wanted me to tell you. Strange thing is, he seems like someone who would use verbal communication.""He didn't have to send verbal communication," a new voice made all four girls turn around. None of them could believe that Kaboku had been right behind them, and they didn't even know it. Kaichuu clinched her teeth together in order to keep herself from saying anything.Instantly, Rei reached into her pocket, and she brought out a single ofuda, which she threw at Kaboku. Without even trying, Kaboku caught the sign, it crumbled into dust, and he let it drop to the floor."The best you've got? Really, two senshi are gone, and you can't even do anything properly," Kaboku mocked. "Which reminds me," Kaboku said as he glanced at each senshi one by one save Kaichuu, "whose turn is it this time?""You wouldn't be able to," Hoshi spat at him."Oh no? I could, but Kyuuteki said we can just use the power that we have now," Kaboku replied.Kaichuu breathed in deeply as she got some idea as to what Kaboku was talking about. "And what do you mean by that?" she made herself ask. Kaboku could not bring himself to speak to that particular senshi, especially after their last encounter."Well, speak up!" Hoshi said.Kaboku raised an eyebrow in the senshi's general direction tauntingly, and he disappeared."I don't think Shakaku and Dorei are doing so great right now," Rei pointed out the fact that had been looming over the other girls. Kaichuu bit her tongue, and Hoshi crossed her arms and glared at Rei."Thanks for the news," Enzeru still managed to say politely.

***

"Do you think he'll actually go through with it?" Dorei asked as she looked over at Shakaku's cell. Shakaku, who hadn't slept well since she had been captured, looked tired, and she was slow to respond."Of course he will," Shakaku said. She straightened up and crossed her legs on the stone floor where she had been sitting for endless hours. "He would do anything to get back at me," she added."What's the point? It's not like she wouldn't have found out," Dorei commented.Shakaku's eyes feel considerably before she spoke. "It gives him a reason to kick my ass." Before Dorei could answer, the door to the cell room opened, and two _yajuus_ entered."Careful," one of them said as the other went to open the door to Shakaku's cell. It took Shakaku a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. The other _yajuu_ opened the door to Dorei's cell, and the two walked out of the room while securely holding the senshi's arms."He won't be too happy," Shakaku whispered as she and Dorei were led down numerous corridors."Why do you say that?" Dorei asked calmly, but she was concerned about what might happen to the other senshi."He'll know that I'm not at my best, and he'll try and push me," Shakaku explained as she tried to keep herself awake."Shakaku," Dorei began to express her concern, but Shakaku pulled herself together. "Why are you even going to fight him?""I don't have a choice, do I?" Shakaku responded.The doors to the main courtroom opened as the group reached the entrance. Shakaku, with her face down, lifted her eyes just enough to see Kaboku standing proudly at the head of the courtroom. Shakaku couldn't help but laugh to herself because she had learned some of her best moves from Kaboku himself, yet here he was trying to defeat her.Shakaku could feel herself getting more and more irritable at every glance that she took to him. The _yajuu_ walked her deeper into the room and closer to Kaboku, but the _yajuu_ that was retaining Dorei stayed back.A few steps before reaching Kaboku, the _yajuu_ pushed Shakaku forward. When Kaboku saw Shakaku stumble, he noticed that she would not fight her best. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the dark circles around her eyes. "I had hoped that you would at least put up a decent fight, but I guess not," Kaboku said in disappointment."So now you won't be able to say that you beat me without feeling that you won unfairly?" Shakaku asked coldly. Kaboku was stunned, as he always was, at Shakaku's ability to read people like books. Kaboku was going to ask her about this, but he decided that he did not want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was right."You crossed the line," Kaboku hissed, changing the subject bluntly."I crossed the line?" Shakaku said sarcastically. "I do believe that it was you who crossed the line by not telling her and building up the pain that she has to suffer," Shakaku replied as she narrowed her eyes at Kaboku.Kaboku, who was enraged by this, took a step toward Shakaku, and he aimed a punch at her head. The _yajuus_ that were in the courtroom cheered, but they silenced when they saw her dodge the attack. She missed his first punch, but she was not fast enough to avoid his second punch, which he sent at her shoulder. She crossed her arms in front of her as he tried to punch her face this time.Since she was tired, her defenses went down quickly, and Kaboku was able to deliver a hard blow to her stomach that caused her to fall to her knees, and she stayed there clutching her stomach. Instead of crying out, Shakaku was too tired, and the effect of the blow was beginning to settle in. "I told you," Kaboku began, but he waited for Shakaku to look up at him. Shakaku, still holding on to her stomach from the blow and still on her knees, looked up at him. "I told you that you were going to get your ass kicked," he finished as he punched straight on the face. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her tongue as the excruciating pain sat in. Shakaku let herself go, and she did not open her eyes as she fell to the ground completely."Shakaku," Dorei said as she saw her fellow senshi fall to the ground.Kaboku looked down with pride at the fallen senshi. However, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bracelet that Shakaku was wearing on her left wrist. The red stone that was mounted on a thin silver band began to fade darker until it was pure black. Kaboku, smiling because he knew what that meant, bent down, took a hold of the bracelet, and he removed it from Shakaku's wrist.Dorei watched in anger, and when she saw the stone, she gasped. The _yajuu_ that was restraining her, leaned over to the _yajuu_ that had been restraining Shakaku and asked in its native language, "_Sakre vish to ma?_" (What is that?)In reply, the other said, "_Nusht_" (Nothing), even though it understood perfectly well what it was."Comrades," Kaboku addressed the _yajuus_ as he stood up. "As we have seen, the toughest Constellation has fallen," he raised the bracelet, "and so will the others." The _yajuu_ that had asked the question punched the other because now it understood what was going on, and the other had lied to him."If this senshi can fall, then we can surely get to the others. _Kasai, vijt_," Kaboku finished by ordering the taller _yajuu_ to go and get the fallen senshi. 


	25. Part TwentyFour

ï»¿ **Senshi Unite; Travel into the Dark Realm**

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Kaboku delivered a hard blow to Shakaku's stomach that caused her to fall to her knees, and she stayed there clutching her stomach. Instead of crying out, she was too tired, and the effect of the blow was beginning to settle in. "I told you," Kaboku began, but he waited for Shakaku to look up at him. Shakaku, still holding on to her stomach from the blow and still on her knees, looked up at him. "I told you that you were going to get your ass kicked," he finished as he punched her straight in the stomach once again. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her tongue as the excruciating pain sat in. Shakaku let herself go, and she did not open her eyes as she fell to the ground completely._

_Kaboku watched as the senshi finally gave up, and when he was sure that she had, he turned around, and his piercing, gray, pride filled eyes looked directly into the silver eyes that he knew were there watching the entire battle._

_  
_ Kaichuu sat up in her bed with a start as she woke up from her nightmare. It took a few seconds for Kaichuu to realize that all of the covers and her pillows had been thrown off the bed, and she had almost thrown herself off the bed as well.

Kaichuu looked around the dark room as she began to realize just what she had seen in her dream. He actually went through with it, Kaichuu thought to herself as she realized that she had not had that dream for no reason. She knew now that it was why Kaboku had looked directly at her, even though she hadn't even been there physically.

Although distraught and shaking, Kaichuu managed to sit on the edge of the bed, and she tried to pull herself together. There was a reason why she had gotten that dream, and she knew deep down that the reason wasn't good. She looked down at the clock by her bed, and she realized that it was the middle of the night, which meant that the nightmare was even more disturbing than she thought because she was a very heavy sleeper.

Kaichuu stood up from her bed, and she walked over to Shakaku's room. She opened the door to what used to be almost a forbidden refuge for Shakaku, and Kaichuu was hardly ever allowed in there. Kaichuu looked around the dark room and smiled when she saw what she was looking for.

Curled up on one of the pillows on Shakaku's bed, Hades slept peacefully, and it seemed as though he had been fortunate by not receiving the same dream that Kaichuu just had.

"Hades," Kaichuu said as se walked closer to Shakaku's own bed. The small, foot long dragon began to stir, but he only turned around at Kaichuu's voice. "Hades," Kaichuu said again as she walked closer to the bed. When Hades did not answer, Kaichuu decided to take more drastic measures. "Hades!" she yelled, as she was merely a foot away from the dragon.

Hades awoke with a start, and he jumped a few inches from the bed. "What?" he asked in alarm as he looked around, ready to defend himself.

"Hades," Kaichuu said more calmly, trying to reassure Hades that no one was there to attack him.

"What?" Hades asked, full of disbelief at the thought of Kaichuu being up during the middle of the night and in Shakaku's room.

"I need to call the others," Kaichuu determined, her tone of voice made it seem as though she wasn't concerned about Hades at all.

"And you woke me up because?" Hades asked as he curled up again on the pillow.

"I had a dream," Kaichuu finally explained. Hades picked his head up, and he looked at Kaichuu, knowing fully that Kyuuteki was known for sending dreams.

"What happened?" Hades asked as he woke himself up.

"She's…" Kaichuu began, but the pain from having to watch her partner be abused in that way was too much, and she let Hades think for himself as to what the dream was about.

"He went through with it?" Hades was right on the first guess, and Kaichuu nodded.

"She's not the same," Kaichuu said, starting to sob as she remembered the sight of the black-stoned bracelet. However, Kaichuu raised her head in determination, and before Hades could say another word, Kaichuu raced out of the room in order to call the other senshi. Now was the time.

* * *

Enzeru was the last to arrive after all of the senshi had been contacted, and they had decided to meet in the largest park in the entire city where there was a large clearing.

"It's three-thirty in the morning, and this is when she decides to act serious?" Usagi whined at the fact that she had to be up that early.

"Oh, come on, Usagi," Rei said as she rolled her eyes. Usagi was glad that Chibiusa wasn't there; otherwise she would have said the same thing. Chibiusa would have been there, but when Usagi had tried to wake her up, all she received in response was a slap across the face. Besides, Usagi didn't think that Chibiusa should have been there anyway; she was just too young.

"So? What are we going to do about it? It was only a dream," Makoto said as she looked at Kaichuu.

Kaichuu looked down at the floor as she took in her fellow senshi's words. She was right, she had no proof that the fight had actually happened. However deep inside, Kaichuu knew that she was right.

"You don't understand," Kaichuu said as she looked around at the other senshi, "I was there, and I felt it."

"We should listen to her," Hades said from where he and Artemis where perched in a tree with Pele. "Kyuuteki sends dreams, and he knows that Kaichuu would have told us."

"That still doesn't mean anything," Minako said as she looked up at the guardians.

"Yes, but how else do we plan to get them back?" Mamoru said as he stepped into the conversation. There was a pause of silence as everyone standing in the circle thought about this.

"He's right," Usagi spoke up. "Even if the dream wasn't real, how else are we going to save the others?" Everyone almost stared at Usagi for her comment, but they decided to savor Usagi's seriousness while it lasted.

"And how do we plan to save them?" Ami said, making her always-practical comment.

"If Dorei was here it would be so much easier," Hoshi replied. "But since she's not, we'll just have to make due." Kaichuu, Enzeru, and Hoshi all turned to look at Hades and Pele, who looked right back down at them.

"Thanks," Hades said as he rolled his eyes and flew down from the tree. The three Constellations brought out their transformation bracelets, and the other girls slowly followed their example. All of the girls transformed in turn, and when they were done, Hades instructed the girls to stand in a circle as though they were doing a sailor teleport.

"Daddy," Pele said as she flew down at Hades, and she hugged him. Hades looked at Artemis, who was still up in the tree, and he motioned him to come down.

The three guardians went to the middle of the circle; even though they won't be using their physical energy, the senshi needed Hades's mental remembrance of the Dark Realm's location in order to get there.

"Let's go," Hades said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the Dark Realm's location. Pele tried to help by doing the same, and soon, the two on them were glowing a deep red, which meant that they were using their mental strength to the best of their ability.

* * *

All of the girls opened their eyes after what seemed like just a few moments, and they found themselves on terrain that seemed completely unfamiliar. Before any of them could react, they found themselves being transported once again, and they quickly found themselves in the Dark Realm's main courtroom.

Sailor Mars shuttered at the even stronger negative feelings that she was getting from actually being in the Dark Realm. The room was empty except for Kyuuteki, who was sitting on his throne, and Kerai and Kaboku, who were at Kyuuteki's sides. Shakaku's body lay on the right side of the throne, and Dorei was being held by a _yajuu_ a few meters away from Shakaku.

"It's been a long time," Kyuuteki's voice boomed throughout the entire room; however, he had his sights set on one senshi: Sailor Moon.

"Let them go," Tuxedo Kamen said as he put a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder, noticing that Kyuuteki seemed to keep his eye on her.

"Let them go?" Kyuuteki repeated. "Let them GO?" he repeated. "Don't you ever challenge me, Prince of Earth," Kyuuteki growled.

"You think you're all powerful, but you're just a big bully!" Sailor Mars yelled at Kyuuteki in an effort to protect her comrade.

"Don't even start," Kyuuteki said in a loud, fierce growl. Suddenly, a group of about seven _yajuus_ formed around Sailor Mars, and the other senshi were unable to help Mars as the group jumped on her, she screamed in terror, and she soon disappeared from view. The _yajuus_ soon broke apart, and Sailor Mars was no longer there.

"She's right," a smaller voice said after the commotion had died down. All of the commotion stopped just then, and Kyuuteki looked at Sailor Aquaria, who had just uttered those words.

"Kaboku," Kyuuteki growled; now he was agitated. "Attack her." Kaboku's eyes grew wide as he realized what Kyuuteki had just said.

"Master..." Kaboku said as he looked up at Kyuuteki, and then he looked at Sailor Aquaria, who was willing to put up a fight if it meant getting her partner back. "I..." but Kaboku wasn't able to finish.

"You dare cross me AGAIN?" Kyuuteki said, and by this time, he had risen from his throne. Kaboku tried to move out of the way, but Kyuuteki's fast and powerful swing was too great, and it knocked Kaboku to the floor on the opposite side of Sailor Phoenix. The senshi could not believe that Kyuuteki had just knocked out one of his own followers without a second thought. What kind of sick man was this?

"Kyuuteki!" Kerai yelled as she saw Kaboku fall to the floor like a rag doll. All of the senshi turned to look at her, but when they heard another senshi speak, they turned to her.

"How could you just do that to one of your own followers?" Sailor Moon asked Kyuuteki. Kyuuteki turned his red-eyed gaze to the purist of the senshi, and he laughed.

"They are not followers unless they follow."

"She is right," Kerai sobbed. "He never betrayed you." Kyuuteki looked at Kerai as though he didn't care, and he rolled his eyes as Kerai ran away from the throne, and she ran out of the room crying, saying that she now she knew what Kyuuteki was really like.

Sailor Jupiter was about to run after Kerai instead of letting her get away, but she decided that Kyuuteki had to be dealt with right then. Kyuuteki laughed one more time, and suddenly the senshi felt themselves being torn apart; it was as if the very room was breaking apart. Kyuuteki looked at each senshi, and he sent them on what was going to be a long journey just to get back to the Dark Realm itself.

Kyuuteki watched as all of the senshi, including Sailor Virgas but excluding Sailor Phoenix, were separated, and he walked over to his throne, ready to wait for them to return and fight him face to face.

* * *

Sailor Aquaria stirred slightly. When she was fully awake, she found that she, Hades, and Tuxedo Kamen had been transported into what seemed like a strange cavern filled with extremely sharp stalagmites. Tuxedo Kamen also began to wake up, and Hades was soon to follow.

"Where are we?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he looked around the cavern.

"Even I have never been here," Hades said as he also looked around.

Before the two could say anything else, Sailor Aquaria let out a gasp, which made them turn. On the other side of the field of stalagmites lay Sailor Phoenix just like she had been in the main courtroom of the Dark Realm. "We have to get to her," Aquaria said as she tried to work her way around the spikes. Tuxedo Kamen followed her, but their crossing was interrupted when a group of three _yajuus_ appeared in the field of stalagmites.

"We should have known," Hades said as he extended his claws in preparation to defend himself.

"Aquaria Tsunami!" Sailor Aquaria began her attack quickly, and she was able to wound one of the creatures, but the other two were left unaffected. Tuxedo Kamen drew out his cane, and he used it to defend himself from the _yajuu_ that approached him in order to attack. He managed to keep the _yajuu_ away until it decided to play games with him. The creature changed colors from green to black, and it grew a pair of wings.

"Be careful," Hades warned Tuxedo Kamen as he noticed the _yajuu_ change. The _yajuu_ jumped up at Tuxedo Kamen, and it managed to bring him down with one blow. The creature kept Tuxedo Kamen pinned, and it was about to attack when a violent sound made it stop.

"Aquaria Tsunami," Sailor Aquaria yelled, using her only attack that would not hurt Tuxedo Kamen. After the _yajuu_ was destroyed, the two of them turned to see Hades putting up a good fight with a grounded _yajuu_. Hades leapt forward as the creature tried to attack him, and he used his claws in order to break the yajuu's oily skin.

Sailor Aquaria, knowing that Hades could defend himself, began to make her way across the cavern along with Tuxedo Kamen. Weak from the fight, Tuxedo Kamen fell, and when he got up, there was a large stain of blood on his side; he had fallen on one of the smaller spikes.

"Kamen," Sailor Aquaria said as she helped him get up. Before he was fully up, however, two more _yajuus_ appeared in front of them, and they were ready to attack. Aquaria glanced over at Hades, who was still fighting the remaining creature. One of the _yajuus_ screamed as it raced toward Sailor Aquaria, ready to continue in the other _yajuus_' attacks. Tuxedo Kamen managed to move to the side, but Aquaria stayed where she was.

Just as the creature drew close enough for an attack, it released a ball of the oil that made its own skin, and it threw it at Sailor Aquaria. Too frightened and tired to move, Aquaria watched as the attack neared her. "Aquaria!" Hades yelled at her, trying to get her to defend herself.

Sailor Aquaria covered her face as she crouched on the ground, waiting for the attack to reach her. However, the attack never reached its target, and the _yajuu_ was showing signs that it was also confused. Sailor Aquaria uncovered her face, and she almost gasped in shock as she saw someone standing in front of her. Aquaria's first guess was that it was Sailor Phoenix, but when she got a better look, it was none other than Kaboku, and he fell to the ground from the pain of the attack.

Tuxedo Kamen, Hades, and Aquaria all exchanged glances at the sight of the Dark Realm minion. Just then, another _yajuu_ approached to take revenge, and Kaboku got up in order to defend Aquaria.

"Aquaria Shattering Wave!" Sailor Aquaria shouted as she moved from behind Kaboku; there was no way she was going to let him save her. The _yajuu_ screamed as the attack hit it, and it began to dissolve back into the oily liquid that it had come from.

"You need to leave," Kaboku said to Aquaria as he turned around to face the senshi. Although Aquaria knew that Kaboku was right somehow, she wanted to stay and fight in order to get to Phoenix. "It's just an illusion," Kaboku said, as though he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"No, it's not!" Sailor Aquaria screamed at him. "She's right there!"

"Go on," Tuxedo Kamen said. Even though he didn't know what Kaboku was up to, he had been right.

"Listen to them," Hades also said. Aquaria looked at the three of them desperately, but she turned around. This was the Constellations' fight, and she was one of them. Aquaria looked at them one by one until she finally looked at Kaboku. He was still breathing hard from the creature's attack, but he looked at her. The look on his face showed that he wanted her to go help her friend, and Aquaria nodded.

"I won't let you down," Aquaria said as she looked at Hades and Tuxedo Kamen, but she could not look at Kaboku. So Phoenix had been right in what she had told her.

* * *

Sailor Dracas, Sailor Jupiter, and Pele found themselves in a large, dark covering. And neither of them knew where they were. However, Sailor Dracas, who had lived with being blind and unable to see, was able to walk slowly through the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked as she noticed Dracas's look of determination.

"There's an opening; I can feel it," Dracas said as she began to search around the space that they were in. "How can you tell?" Jupiter asked, but she knew very well that Dracas's senses were still strong from having been blind, and walking through the darkness was a piece of cake for her.

"She's right," Pele said as she flew behind her senshi. "Dracas owns the darkness." Jupiter did not respond as she followed the two through the covered area.

"Grr," a low grumble was heard.

"_yajuu_," Pele whispered. Two _yajuus_ appeared around the two senshi, but Dracas had seen them coming.

"Dracas Shooting Star!" Dracas yelled as she was able to aim her attack at the creature. The attack managed to destroy the weak _yajuu_, but it left the other standing alone and unhurt.

"I'll get this one," Sailor Jupiter said with a look of determination. If a smaller, inexperienced could destroy a _yajuu_, then it should also be a piece of cake for her. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled as she formed a ball of thunder-like energy within her hands, and he threw it at the _yajuu_. The creature, being built for speed, was able to move out of the attack's range in time.

Instead, the creature took this chance to rush forward, and it clawed at Jupiter. It managed to get a take at Jupiter's arm, and soon there were three prominent lines there that began to bleed. Jupiter stepped back as Sailor Dracas stood up to face the _yajuu_. Both Pele and Dracas attacked the creature.

"Night's Ambush!" Sailor Dracas yelled as she crouched down to make way for her violent attack. The swelling darkness, even though it was innocent looking, had the strength of fire, and it managed to hit the _yajuu_.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter joined as she tried her attack once more. The creature, which had been standing still from the pain of the first attack, was unable to move in time. It let out a shrill cry as it began to dissolve into a black liquid.

"Come on," Pele said as she flew over to Jupiter, trying to get her to move on with them. Jupiter looked down at the three gashes on her arm, and she tried not to think about the rushing pain. She took a few steps, but Dracas was there to reassure her that she would be able to make it.

* * *

Sailor Virgas, Sailor Mars, and Athena opened their eyes as a violent wind brought them back to reality and back to their senses. Virgas was the first one to fully recover, and she stood up to see just where Kyuuteki had sent them. She found herself at the peak of a mountaintop, and soon Sailor Mars was standing up next to her.

Another violent wind picked up, which made Sailor Mars turn around. "What is that?" she asked Virgas as she pointed to a dark looking figure at the bottom of the mountain. Athena flew up higher to get a good look at what it was, and when she came down, she had a smile on her face. "It's the fortress," she informed the two girls.

"I guess we have to get over there," Sailor Virgas said. Sailor Mars couldn't help but notice how tired and weak Sailor Virgas looked.

"Are you ok?" she asked the Constellation.

Sailor Virgas looked at the other senshi with a thankful grin and said, "I'll be fine. We just need to make sure that we can see the fortress at all times."

Sailor Mars asked no more questions as they began to walk down the steep mountain. Sailor Virgas, having traveled up here when she lived on Virgo, was able to keep the three on the right track.

However, just as their journey was beginning to look promising, three _yajuus_ made their presence known by ambushing the two girls and the dragon.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yelled as she aimed her attack at one of the creatures. When she had managed to destroy the creature after sending out a smaller attack, she turned to see Athena helping Sailor Virgas, who was on the floor and being attacked by the other two creatures.

"Melody Discs"!" Virgas tried, but she was too weak, and the _yajuu_ did not let her finish as it hit her arms out of position. Virgas was just too tired, and she let herself lay on the ground. So what if the _yajuu_ got her? It wasn't like she would be able to help the others if she made it through, she thought to herself.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yelled at the creatures as she launched her attack. The two creatures were hit by the attack, and they were weak enough now that Athena was able to use her claws in order to wound them, and they were forced to return to their previous liquid state.

"Virgas," Athena said as she landed by the fallen senshi. Tears welled up in Sailor Virgas's eyes as the pain of malnutrition and the creatures' attacks was settling in.

"I don't know if I can make it," she whispered.

"You have to!" Mars snapped at her. "Senshi never give up because that makes us who we are."

The harsh truth of Mars's statement settled in Virgas's mind, and she started to get up. When she was fully up, she looked directly at Mars, "You're right," she responded, and the three of them continued on their journey.


	26. Part TwentyFive

ï»¿ **The End of a Long Road, and A New Beginning to Another**

Sailor Venus was the first to stir after she, Hoshi, and Artemis had been transported to a grassy-green field. There was a low rumbling sound a distance away from where the three of them were, but Venus paid no attention to it. The field did not seem as though it was anywhere remotely close to the Dark Realm because it looked too serene and beautiful to be associated with something so dark and threatening. A light breeze played with the blades of grass, and Venus still found no way that the plain was on the same Constellation as the Dark Realm.

Sailor Venus turned as she heard Sailor Gemini and Artemis both beginning to wake up. "Where are we?" Artemis asked as he tried to use his four legs to support him in order to stand. Sailor Venus did not know the answer to the cat's question, so she just shook her head. Sailor Gemini got up, and she rubbed her eyes as she realized just what was going on. Sailor Venus waited for Sailor Gemini to fully wake up before she started to ask more questions.

"We're so close to the Dark Realm, it's not even funny," Sailor Gemini said as she pulled herself together, and she also began to realize where they were. Sailor Venus looked at Gemini as though she could not comprehend what had just been said. How could they be so close to the Dark Realm if the grassy plain looked so peaceful, and there was no trace of anything negative as far as she could tell?

"How can that be?" Sailor Venus said as she raised an eyebrow in Gemini's direction. She diverted her gaze to Artemis, who was busy sniffing the air. Somehow, that confirmed Venus's worst fear that they were, in fact, near the Dark Realm. Yet there was still another part of here that did not want to believe what she knew was the truth.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Artemis said as he finished smelling the air. "There's something wrong with us being here right now." Gemini and Venus both looked at the guardian puzzled, but they knew that they should listen to him because he was a guardian for a reason. The low rumbling grew steadily louder, but the three of them continued to ignore it.

"I guess this means we have to go back to the Dark Realm," Sailor Gemini pointed out. Sailor Venus and Artemis both nodded in agreement, and the group began to set off in the direction that they believed led them toward the fortress. The rumbling sound still continued to grow deeper and louder.

"Are either of you getting the feeling that we're not alone? I don't mean to say that we're being watched, but I don't think that we're alone," Gemini pointed out after the three of them had been walking for quite some time. The low rumbling still grew louder.

"No," Venus said; she was completely unaware that Gemini was referring to the sound as it began to swell.

"I think you should rethink that," Artemis said as he also began to pick up on what Gemini had been referring to. Gemini glanced at Artemis as she realized that Artemis was getting the picture, and she smiled at him. Before any of them could say anything, a pack of wild animals could be seen racing toward the group, and the deep rumbling sound had now reached its loudest point.

It took a few seconds for Sailor Gemini to recognize the creatures, but when she did, her eyes went open in shock, and she turned around to run away from them along with Artemis. Sailor Venus did not need to ask what the creatures were as her instincts just told her to run. It didn't even matter to her that they could be running in the wrong direction and away from the Dark Realm; right now they just wanted to save themselves from getting killed. One of the creatures, the leader of the pack, drew so close to the group that they were forced to run even faster than they knew possible.

Just as Sailor Gemini realized that they were actually going to make it, she tripped over a small rock on the ground, and she fell straight on her stomach. The creatures behind her tried to jump over her, but one of them was unable to jump over her, and she felt a sharp pain on her hand as it pressed one of its legs there. "Gemini!" Venus yelled as she noticed that the other senshi had fallen. She and Artemis turned around, knowing that in order to get back alive they were going to need all of them together. More animals came running in their direction, and Venus was hit in the chest as one tried to jump over her. Venus was thrown a few meters back, and she landed on her back. Artemis, who had a very small body, crouched down, and none of the animals hit him.

Gemini got up after a few moments in order to let the pain ease away. "Come on, Venus!" she yelled over the loud roar that the animals were creating as their feet made contact with the ground. She noticed that Venus had the wind knocked out of her, but no matter what they were going to have to keep going. Artemis also tried to get to the senshi, but he had to duck as another creature tried to jump, and it almost hit the cat.

When Gemini, Artemis, and Venus were able to all stay up, they began to run with the pack of animals; now everything seemed so much safer. "They seem to think we're one of them," Artemis said as he and the two girls raced along with the creatures.

"That's fine just as long as they don't attack us," Sailor Venus said as she began to get winded from the constant sprinting pace. "But we should just slow down and let them pass us." Hoshi looked behind her shoulder to see if that was a possibility, but the line of creatures was just too long that they wouldn't be able to make it.

* * *

Luna, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury slowly began to open their eyes as they began to realize where they were. However, unlike the other senshi, they had not been sent anywhere; they had just been merely knocked out. However, Kyuuteki had returned the other senshi to the Dark Realm when he was satisfied that they had suffered enough. Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Luna turned to see the other senshi and the guardians also beginning to wake up, but they did not say anything because the evil that hung in the room was unbearable. Deep down, the girls knew that this was it. It was up to them if they were going to save the world that they loved, knew, and cared for or if that same world would perish under Kyuuteki's wrath.

Sailor Mercury looked up as she was surprised to see Sailor Phoenix also there on the floor by the senshi, and she was also beginning to stir. All of the senshi, both the planets and the constellations, began to wake up, and Sailor Moon noticed that Kyuuteki was waiting for all of them; it was as though he was savoring the feeling of having collected all of the senshi at last.

Sailor Aquaria's eyes grew wide as she saw her partner still on the floor, and she could make out the bruises on her body where Kaboku had been able to hit her. Sailor Aquaria got up and stepped forward in an effort to go to her friend, but she nearly froze when she saw that Kyuuteki had come down from his throne in a single step, and he was walking up to her with a look of anger on his face.

Sailor Aquaria knew that she should have been looking up at Kyuuteki with the fear of a newborn animal as it saw reality and its own life looking at it in the face. "And what do you plan to do?" Kyuuteki asked as he took one step toward the silver senshi. However, Aquaria's determination still began to rise, and she reflected upon past events. There was no way that she was going to let her partner down. With her smaller body, Aquaria was able to run past Kyuuteki because he was much too large to be quick enough to stop her.

Kyuuteki watched the act of friendship curiously as Aquaria helped Phoenix to her feet, and they both kept an eye on Kyuuteki as they went over to help the other senshi. Kyuuteki looked from one senshi to another slowly, as if he was trying to detect something from them that he would be able to use to his advantage. However, the bond of friendship between all of the girls was too strong, and he was unable to find a weakness in the girls' stone-like wall of determination.

"You may have gotten us," Sailor Moon said; her determination was also beginning to rise, "but you'll be sorry you messed with the senshi as a group." Kyuuteki took one look at the Moon Princess, and he silently made a promise to himself that he was going to break the iron chains of friendship.

"Can I quote you?" Kyuuteki mocked as he raised an eyebrow at the senshi.

"Go right ahead," Sailor Phoenix said as she raised her voice at Kyuuteki. As he turned to look at her, he saw a sight that made his confidence and determination rise faster than anything the senshi could do; Sailor Phoenix's eyes were now half red.

"She's too strong for the Dark Realm," Sailor Gemini said as she walked up to the senshi of flames, and she stared at Kyuuteki. "So don't even get your hopes up."

"Hopes?" Kyuuteki asked as though he did not know what the concept was. "I have more than hopes, dear senshi." At those words, all of the senshi drew closer together, and they all formed an extremely tight-knit group.

"You may not have hopes and dreams, but we will never let you harm those of innocent people," Sailor Moon began what she hoped would not be her last speech as a senshi. "And as a fighter of hope, love, and justice, I will not allow you to ruin the hopes and determination of others."

"Friendship and truth are what keep people functioning, and as sailors of justice, we will fight to the death in order to insure that those things are always alive," Sailor Virgas said in a tone of determination so great that no one else had heard it from her before. Before the planetary senshi could ask what Sailor Virgas meant by "fight to the death," the Constellations and the dragons drew together even more.

"Virgas Constellation Power, Make up!" Sailor Virgas yelled. The senshi were confused as to why she did this if she was already transformed, but they gasped when they saw a gray ball of light emerge from the left side of her chest. Soon, the other senshi followed, and the dragons closed their eyes as they knew just was about to happen. Athena held on to her husband, and Pele grabbed on to Hades as well.

"Gemini Constellation Power, Make up!"

"Phoenix Constellation Power, Make up!"

"Aquaria Constellation Power, Make up!"

"Dracas Constellation Power, Make up!"

Once the five balls of light had left their owner's body, they all began to float slowly to the center of the circle, which the girls had formed, and they formed together in a larger, white ball of light. The dragons also let out a black ball, and it joined the large white one in the middle of the circle. Kyuuteki stared at the light, it felt like a pure energy he himself had once felt, but at the same time it was not as pure as it should have been.

The giant ball of light rose into the air, and it split off into five parts, and they went to each of the planetary senshi. Just as the last ray of pure light was absorbed into the senshi's bodies, the Constellations and dragons closed their eyes, and they fell to the ground without another sound aside from the light thud from hitting the ground.

"They're…" Sailor Mars began as she noticed just what had happened. The Constellation had given up their lives in order to make the others stronger; now it was up to them to get rid of Kyuuteki.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yelled as she grabbed hold of the two nearest senshi's hands.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said as she did the same.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The five girls closed their eyes as they could feel the power of their attack rising slowly within them. They were all giving it their all, which meant that if this did not work than they would not be strong enough to launch another attack against Kyuuteki. Kyuuteki, meanwhile, stood with his shoulders squared ready to take on whatever attack the senshi were going to launch at him.

The attacks suddenly formed together, and they moved toward Kyuuteki. Although Kyuuteki was not small, the size of the attack made it seem so, and it looked as though nothing he could do could stop him. Kyuuteki tried to summon all of the collected negative energy within him, but it was too late as the massive attack overtook him, and he was soon surrounded in nothing but purity. The extreme purity ate away at his flesh, and as the attack began to clear, there was nothing left of Kyuuteki, and Kaboku and Tuxedo Kamen were on the floor in his place.

All of the senshi and the cats breathed a sigh of relief as their realized that Kyuuteki was gone, and he would no longer bother them or the people of the earth that they loved. They knew then, that if it hadn't been for the Constellations and their loyalty in their friendship, they might not have won the way that they just had.

The senshi jumped from their relief as they heard Sailor Moon let out a scream of joy. They saw her rush forward, and they too were grateful when they saw that Sailor Moon was running to Tuxedo Kamen, who had not been returned to the Dark Realm earlier as they had. The couple looked into each other's eyes, and they held the affectionate gaze as they both confirmed that they had gotten through the battle, and they were still alive.

However, Sailor Jupiter noticed that Tuxedo Kamen had not arrived alone. Kaboku had also come, and he was beginning to stir. As he got up slowly, the first thing he did was look around to see if he could make sure that Aquaria was all right. Jupiter left the other senshi to tell Kaboku just what had happened, and for some reason, she was not afraid of him.

"Aquaria?" Kaboku said as he searched in vain to find the one he loved.

"Kaboku," Sailor Jupiter said as she approached the Dark Realm minion. Kaboku gazed up at her, and he looked as though the only thing he wanted to know was where Aquaria was. "She's dead," Jupiter answered Kaboku's unspoken question. Kaboku's eyes widened as he took in just what Jupiter said, and indeed he found Aquaria's body lying on the floor next to Phoenix's and Dracas's own bodies. For the first time that Kaboku could remember, he felt true sadness as his mind filled with the image of Aquaria's lifeless body on the floor; her silver hair was stained with the yajuu's oil base, and her skin was also stained from the battle that she had to endure.

"Kaboku," Tuxedo Kamen said as he walked up Kaboku. Kaboku got to his knees, as he was ready to accept whatever judgment they would pass on him for his actions. "What you did was very noble, and for that you will be rewarded," Kamen finished. All of the other senshi looked stunned, but they respected their Prince's decision. After all, there must be some reason why he was their Prince.

Sailor Moon stepped forward, and she looked down at Kaboku, who was still on his knees. "You deserve a second chance," was all she could say. Before Kaboku knew what was happening, he felt himself being taken along with the senshi and the cats to a new place that he was ready to accept as home.

Kyuuteki had known the meaning of love, determination, and friendship, but now Kaboku knew something even more, and it was the ability to act upon those emotions. Kyuuteki's refusal to use that skill had led to the senshi's ability to destroy him easily, and Kaboku promised himself that he would learn how to listen and use the emotions for the benefit of himself and others as well. Kaboku's heart was filled with something other than hatred and violence at that point, and he now knew why the senshi were so strong.

Friendship had kept the senshi together, and it was the fact that the Constellations had passed the ultimate test of friendship that let the planetary senshi get out alive. No matter how hard Kyuuteki had tried to deny it, friendship was the only key to a success this large, and Kaboku knew now that having loved and then lost was better than not ever having love at all.

* * *

Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako all took slow steps through the park two days after Kyuuteki's destruction. The fact that the Constellations were now gone was still going through their minds, and they all walked in silence. No matter how hard the girls tried to believe that the Constellations were bound to die serving their duty, the reality of the situation was still settling in their mind.

"It was really something," Minako finally spoke up. The others looked at her, and she smiled weakly. "It was really something for them just to die like that," Minako continued. "I don't know if I would have been able to do it." All of the other senshi nodded, but the group continued to walk in silence. It was strange because there was no grave for them to go to, but they constantly thought of doing something to show their gratitude to the senshi. Where would their be now if the Constellations had not been there?

Their silent reverie was interrupted when a loud splat was heard, and Minako made a disgusted and confused face as she looked at the back of her leg, where there was a large slop of mud trailing down her leg. What kind of unkind person would have thrown it at her? But before Minako could answer her own question, she and the others turned to see another ball of mud being flung in their general direction. Minako and the others looked up to see Shakaku, Dorei, Hoshi, and Enzeru standing a few meters away from them as though they had never died.

None of the senshi wanted to believe that the senshi were just standing right there with them like no one's business. "How?" Rei suddenly spoke, although she was almost certain that she was not seeing the truth.

"We're not that easy to kill," Hoshi said as she picked up a ball of mud to get ready to throw at the girls. "You're Mom seemed very happy to see us," she pointed out as she looked at Usagi. There was an awkward silence between the two groups before the planetary senshi truly believed that the others were back.

"So, where's Kaichuu?" Ami asked as she noticed that one of the senshi was missing. Dorei let out a mischievous smile as she looked at the group, and they all began to catch on. Shakaku, however, remained silent, and it was clear that she was not happy about what Dorei, Mamoru, and the rest of the girls were smiling about.

* * *

Kaichuu gave a slight glance to her left as she and Kaboku both walked on the other side of the park from where the other senshi were. Kaboku glanced at Kaichuu almost every other second; it was as though he could not believe that the two of them were taking a civilized walk through the park without uttering words of hatred to one another.

"I guess she was right," Kaichuu finally spoke up as she stopped walking, and she turned to face Kaboku. Kaboku stopped walking, and he looked directly down into the shorter girl's eyes.

"I knew I loved you," Kaboku said, "even though I've never really experienced it before." Kaichuu looked at Kaboku, and she knew that it took a rare person to be able to fight their way into something that had been taken from them before he or she could even have a chance to make a decision on his or her own.

Kaichuu and Kaboku looked into each others eyes for a moment before Kaboku reached out, and he touched her face gently with his fingertips, as though making sure that she was really there with him. The two drew closer together, and after a few moments, their lips met. They both knew just then that Kaboku had felt real love, and Kaichuu could feel that his love had not been covered by the Dark Realm's influence.

As they parted, Kaboku and Kaichuu held hands, and they continued to walk through the park as the sun began to set in order to draw a close to what had been a very long and eventful journey for the senshi, the guardians, and Kaboku as well.


End file.
